Little Sparrow
by DiesIrae94
Summary: 1er août 1997, Square Grimmaurd, une énième réunion entre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix a lieu. La guerre approche, la tension est palpable, c'est le temps des plans et des confidences. Dans cette atmosphère secrète où planent mystères et doutes, il semblerait que Poudlard deviendra bientôt le théâtre d'une formation secrète au combat pour quelques étudiants triés sur le volet.
1. Un été au 12, square Grimmaurd

**Little Sparrow** : Chapitre 1 - Un été au 12 square Grimmaurd

 **Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling, je me contente simplement d'improviser à partir de cette fabuleuse matière déclinable à l'infini.

 **Nota Bene** : Cette fiction démarre à l'été 1997 avant la 7ème année du Trio d'Or à Poudlard. J'ai choisi un Rating M pour la présence de scènes à connotations sexuelles mais également de scène plus dures de torture et de violence par exemple mais je vous préviendrai à chaque début de chapitre lorsque ce sera le cas si vous ne souhaitez pas lire ce genre de détails (tout de même essentiels pour l'atmosphère de cette fiction). Je rajoute également que cette fiction est principalement échafaudée sur un pairing Hermione/Rogue mais il y aura également d'autres pairings qui apparaîtrons en fond.

 **Résumé** : 1er août 1997, Square Grimmaurd, une énième réunion entre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix a lieu. La guerre approche, la tension est palpable, c'est le temps des plans et des confidences. Dans cette atmosphère secrète où planent mystères et doutes, il semblerait que Poudlard deviendra bientôt le théâtre d'une formation secrète d'élite au combat pour quelques étudiants triés sur le volet. Dans la mythologie grecque, l'épisode du cheval de Troie est un événement décisif de la guerre de Troie. A l'initiative d'Ulysse, des guerriers grecs réussissent à pénétrer dans Troie, assiégée en vain depuis dix ans, en se cachant dans un grand cheval de bois offert aux Troyens. Cette ruse de guerre entraîne la chute de la ville et permet le dénouement de la guerre. Le ministère de la magie a elle aussi réfléchi à son Cheval de Troie pour préparer cette guerre contre les forces du mal. Malheureusement, les moyens mis en place pour s'assurer l'avantage dans une guerre sont souvent drastiques ...

* * *

La chose était plus ou moins admise dans la conscience de chacun, il était revenu et semblait vite gagner du terrain, réussissant à rallier d'effrayantes créatures comme l'avait prédit Albus Dumbledore. Lord Voldemort, selon les précieux renseignements de l'Ordre, comptait dans ses rangs les géants des plaines montagneuses, répudiés des sorciers de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne ; les Détraqueurs, qui n'ont pas hésité à quitter leur rôle de gardiens d'Azkaban les Acromentules de la forêt interdite et encore toutes autres sortes de spécimens redoutables.

Les rixes, les crimes, les viols et les tortures faisaient partie du quotidien des sorciers. Le climat était délétère, les rues du chemin de Traverse ou encore de Pré-au-Lard étaient bien souvent désertes après le coucher du soleil, la presse était muselée : _La Gazette du Sorcier_ ne révélait rien de tout ce qui se passait, les sorciers étaient privés d'informations au sujet de vous-savez-qui et de ses fidèles mangemorts. _Le Chicaneur_ était bien plus utile au bien commun, il révélait tout ce que la _Gazette du sorcier_ taisait, et c'est pourquoi les rédacteurs du _Chicaneur_ étaient perpétuellement menacés. L'Ordre du Phénix avait prit sous son aile la famille Lovegood ainsi qu'un petit nombre de rédacteurs qui contribuaient à faire l'information et à révéler au grand jour tout ce que le ministère s'évertuait encore et toujours à cacher. L'Ordre cherchait encore à s'agrandir, à recruter des membres utiles pour espérer la victoire du Bien sur les forces du mal. Ils tachaient d'implanter des bases un peu partout, la principale étant toujours fixée au 12 Square Grimmaurd, dans la « très noble maison des Black » indétectable pour quiconque ne posséderait pas le mot de passe écrit autrefois de la main de Dumbledore.

Voldemort ne s'était pas encore montré depuis qu'il avait recouvré son enveloppe charnelle, la plupart des sorciers ne croyaient pas encore en son retour – sûrement parce qu'ils refusaient de l'admettre. Les méfaits et le climat ambiant insupportable étaient provoqués par ses fidèles mangemorts qui faisaient preuve d'une indéfectible loyauté. Tous, sauf un : Severus Rogue, qui accomplissait encore parfaitement bien son rôle d'espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix et bien que particulièrement dangereuse, la mission d'informateur qu'il remplissait pour l'Ordre était d'une importance capitale. Il était la pièce maîtresse du schématique Cheval de Troie qui devait se mettre en place pour brouiller les rangs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Pour l'heure, l'avantage était du côté des forces du mal qui agissaient dans l'ombre, et qui recrutaient en masse toutes les créatures les plus effrayantes sur terre. L'ordre et la sécurité étaient chaque jour un peu plus menacées alors que l'Ordre comptait se battre contre un ennemi pour le moment invisible. Dès lors, même les lieux les plus sûrs risquaient de ne plus l'être pour longtemps. C'est entre les murs de Poudlard que s'est organisée l'Armée de Dumbledore lorsque le Trio d'Or était encore en cinquième année, ce groupuscule d'étudiants fermement décidés à défendre Poudlard coûte que coûte, rattaché à l'Ordre du Phénix. La résistance était encore bien maigre, mais ces pièces sur l'échiquier, même infimes, comptaient beaucoup.

L'Ordre avait beaucoup réfléchi au gré de plusieurs réunions sur la situation qui semblait leur échapper. Une énième réunion était sur le point d'avoir lieu et cette fois-ci Kingsley Shacklebot dirigeait l'assemblée, il avait ouvert les portes de la salle à manger du 12 square Grimmaurd dans un geste presque théâtral, suivi de près par Alastor Maugrey claudiquant, méfiant et renfrogné Arthur Weasley lui-même n'avait jamais semblé aussi sérieux et préoccupé Remus Lupin semblait encore plus triste et désolé, gratifié de nouvelles cicatrices ; Sirius Black avait le regard sombre mais il avançait à leur suite toujours déterminé NymphadoraTonks apportait un peu de fraicheur à l'assemblée, renversant par maladresse certains objets sur son passage, ponctuant les bruits de casse par des « oups », « désolée Sirius, cet objet avait de la valeur ? » ou encore « _Reparo_ ».

Enfin, la marche fut fermée par Molly Weasley, tenant fermement son rouleau à pâtisserie entre ses mains.

 _Crac_

Elle se planta net devant la porte et fit volte-face.

\- Que vous soyez majeurs et déscolarisés ne vous donne pas le droit d'assister à cette réunion, montez dans vos chambres _immédiatement_ , tonna-t-elle contre ses deux jumeaux qui venaient de transplaner derrière elle.

\- Oh allez m'man, nous aussi on veut en être, on veut se battr…

Fred n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Molly avait déjà refermé la porte et jeté un sortilège pour rendre la pièce insonore.

Les jumeaux Weasley ne jugèrent pas utile d'insister, connaissant que trop bien le caractère inébranlable de leur chère mère, ainsi ils grimpèrent sans discuter à l'étage pour retrouver le Trio d'Or qui était visiblement en pleine discussion dans l'une des chambres miteuse, austère et lugubre – en parfaite harmonie avec le reste de la maison.

\- Alors ? Demanda avidement Ron qui tourna vigoureusement la tête vers les jumeaux qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Rien ! Maman est bien décidée à nous refuser toutes les assemblées de l'Ordre pour le moment, je me demande bien ce qu'ils attendent pour nous permettre d'y assister répondit George.

\- Peut-être qu'ils attendent simplement d'avoir un plan avant de nous en parler, proposa Ron.

\- Non, ce n'est pas logique, coupa Hermione, nous allons entamer notre dernière année à Poudlard, vous deux vous êtes majeurs et même plus à l'école. C'est un fait, _il_ est revenu, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas assister à leurs échanges. D'autant qu'Harry est le principal concerné.

Harry approuva d'un vague signe de tête et Ron observa la pluie qui martelait avec force contre la fenêtre de la chambre, comme si l'explication se trouvait dehors. Les jumeaux vinrent s'asseoir sur le grand lit à baldaquin avec les trois amis qui s'y trouvaient déjà.

Trois coups frappèrent contre la porte de la chambre, tous tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement, c'était Ginny qui se trouvait cette fois-ci dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Bill et Charlie viennent d'arriver, dit-elle en s'approchant du lit et en s'y installant elle aussi le plus confortablement possible, compte tenu du peu de place qu'il restait sur le matelas.

\- Pourquoi ils ne montent pas nous voir ? Demanda Fred.

\- Ils sont entrés dans la salle à manger, répondit Ginny.

A cette réponse, les jumeaux enfoncèrent leur tête dans chacun des oreillers, visiblement furieux de l'injustice dont ils semblaient être victimes.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Sirius, dit Molly d'un ton péremptoire.

\- Mais enfin, ils sont presque des adultes Molly, quand on est entrés dans l'Ordre à l'époque on était à peine plus vieux qu'eux souviens-toi, répondit Sirius d'un ton conciliant.

\- Et on était imprudents voire inconscients, dois-je te rappeler ce qui est arrivé à Alice et Franck Londubat ?

\- Paix à leurs âmes, grogna Maugrey.

 _Toc-Toc-Toc_

\- MONTEZ DANS VOTRE CHAMBRE, tonna Molly, à présent furieuse contre l'insistance des jumeaux.

\- C'EST BILL ET CHARLIE, répondirent en chœur les deux ainés de la famille Weasley, qui réveillèrent dans le même temps le portrait de la mère de Sirius qui se mit à hurler depuisle vestibule.

\- TRAITRES A LEUR SANG, IMMONDES VERMINES QUI ETES DANS MA MAISON, SORTEZ, SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ET EMMENEZ LA SANG-DE-BOURBE LOIN DE CES MURS, NE REVENEZ JAM…

Le portrait n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Sirius s'était précipité pour refermer le rideau devant la toile afin d'étouffer ces cris insupportables pour tout le monde.

\- Désolé chère mère, dit Sirius en refermant les rideaux d'un geste sec.

\- Pardon pour … ça, on oublie à chaque fois, s'excusèrent les garçons visiblement gênés d'avoir causé tout ce remue-ménage.

\- Ce n'est rien mes chéris, répondit Molly devenue soudain plus douce à la vue de ses deux ainés, qu'elle gratifia d'une rapide accolade et qu'elle invita à se joindre autour de la table.

\- Fleur n'a pas pu venir ce soir, elle arrivera demain, informa Bill.

\- Bon si ça ne vous dérange pas, revenons-en à l'ordre du jour, proposa Remus, je suis de l'avis de Sirius, ça ne sert à rien de les empêcher d'assister aux réunions, ils doivent être informés. Tu sais Molly, l'information c'est le pouvoir, ils ne nous seront d'aucune utilité s'ils ne savent pas à quoi se préparer.

Quand il eut fini sa phrase, Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Tonks qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, quand elle croisa son regard, ses cheveux châtains prirent soudainement une teinte rouge vif et ses pommettes s'empourprèrent. Elle détourna le regard rapidement, ce qui eut le don de provoquer un rire gras et peu élégant chez Maugrey. Remus retroussa ses lèvres en un imperceptible sourire et il reprit sa phrase.

\- Surtout que nos divers projets les concernent directement Molly.

\- Oui mais enfin réfléchissez, si j'autorise les jumeaux, Ron, Harry et Hermione à participer, alors Ginny le voudra aussi mais elle est trop jeune je refuse catégoriquement qu'elle prenne part à tout cela.

\- Elle va bientôt avoir 17 ans Molly, ce n'est plus une enfant, dit Arthur, et elle aussi elle a déjà vécu son lot d'aventures à Poudlard, elle est prête, ils le sont tous.

Le ventre de Tonks émit un bruit grossier, qui indiquait que l'heure de manger était arrivée, elle émit un petit rire gêné et Molly profita de l'occasion.

\- Bien, nous reprendrons cette discussion demain si vous le voulez bien. Charlie, peux-tu aller les chercher à l'étage, il est temps de passer à table.

Charlie se leva sans protester et d'un pas rapide monta les escaliers.

\- Salut frérot, dirent en chœur Fred et George, du nouveau dans le camp des héros ? demandèrent-ils sarcastiquement

\- Venez manger, on parlera de tout ça après, répondit-il dans un sourire, qu'il adressa plus spécifiquement à Hermione qui avait beaucoup changé en peu de temps et qui s'était merveilleusement métamorphosée en femme. D'élégantes boucles chocolatées venaient danser sur ses épaules, ses grands yeux noisette contrastaient joliment avec son teint de pêche et ses pommettes délicatement rosées. Elle avait également appris à se mettre davantage en valeur, estimant qu'elle passait beaucoup trop de temps dans ses bouquins, et que cette passion ô combien enrichissante avait tout de même le don de l'exclure chaque jour un peu plus de la société et des individus qui la composait.

Toute la petite assemblée vautrée sur le lit à baldaquin se leva et ensembleils dévalèrent les escaliers dans un brouhaha qui faillit bien réveiller une nouvelle fois la mère de Sirius. Ils s'attablèrent tous joyeusement autour de la grande table et toutes les mines autrefois sinistres s'illuminèrent en sentant les divers mets concoctés par Molly, le vin fut servi, les bièraubeurreségalement et bientôt on n'entendit plus que le bruit des couverts qui résonnaient dans les assiettes copieusement garnies. Soudain, tout le monde s'arrêta de manger parce que des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le hall.

\- On attend quelqu'un ? demanda Sirius

\- Pas que je sache, rétorqua Arthur qui venait de se lever de table, baguette en main, prêt à attaquer s'il le fallait.

\- Il s'engouffra prudemment dans le couloir, et quelques secondes plus tard tout le monde reconnut au loin la voix de Severus Rogue.

\- Oh non, c'est pas vrai, maugréa Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici, qui est-ce qui l'a invité ?

\- Il fait partie de l'Ordre, au même titre que nous tous, répondit Lupin, il a le droit d'aller et venir comme il le souhaite.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et recommença à manger bruyamment et grossièrement, ce qui amusa beaucoup Tonks qui ne put se retenir de rire. Arthur revint dans la salle à manger, suivi de près par Rogue qui balaya la salle d'un regardnoir, affichant son éternel rictus qui le rendait sans doute involontairement hautain.

\- Vous resterez bien manger avec nous Severus ? proposa poliment Molly.

\- S'il le faut … rétorqua Rogue d'une voix dénuée d'enthousiasme.

Severus à des informations importantes à nous transmettre, aussi vous êtes tous priés de rester à table après manger, à part Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Ron, lança Arthur, ce qui déclencha de vives protestations.

\- Oh allez papa, on n'est plus des enfants, nous aussi on veut savoir ce que vous vous racontez, fulmina George

\- C'est pas juste ! protesta Ron

\- Maman, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, notre sécurité à nous aussi est en jeu, on a bien le droit de s…

\- CA SUFFIT, pas un mot de plus ou vous montez vous coucher sans finir le repas, rétorqua Molly qui coupa la parole à Ginny. On ne discute pas.

Rogue esquissa un rictus moqueur et prit place sur la dernière chaise de libre, c'est-à-dire face à Remus et à côté d'Hermione Granger, qu'il ne manqua pas de toiser dédaigneusement.

\- Bonsoir professeur, dit-elle tout bas sur un ton neutre et poli, pour que lui seul puisse entendre. Ce qui passa presque inaperçu au travers de la rumeur des conversations qui avaient repris et des tintements des couverts qui couvraient sa voix.

Rogue la détailla de son regard venimeux et glacial.

\- Miss Granger, dit-il simplement en guise de salutation, puis il reporta son attention sur le contenu de son assiette.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite **review** pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre. Les choses se mettent en place doucement, la fiction est ambitieuse et les relations n'évolueront peut-être pas aussi vite que vous l'espérez, je préfère prévenir. En tout cas toutes les review sont clairement les bienvenues. D'avance, merci :)


	2. Lumos

Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je souhaite remercier Callypso, Fantomette34, Noumea, Silverbutterfly209, jade et Manon pour leurs reviews très appréciables :).

Je compte essayer de publier toutes les semaines ou tous les 4-5 jours si j'avance bien dans la rédaction de cette fiction. Le deuxième chapitre est mis en ligne plus tôt que prévu car c'est un chapitre assez court mais essentiel pour comprendre la suite. Pour le moment on ne voit pas trop Rogue (mea culpa) mais ce sera beaucoup plus le cas plus tard, en attendant les choses se mettent en place. Je vous remercie pour votre patience et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2. _Lumos_**

Le repas se déroula aussi bien que possible dans la salle à manger austère du 12, square Grimmaurd. Ron s'empiffrait d'une façon peu ragoutante et Hermione le regardait écœurée. Tonks dévorait Remus des yeux, qui lui était en pleine conversation avec Sirius. Molly parlait avec Arthur, Bill et Charlie riaient avec les jumeaux, Kingsley parlait bas à Alastor et enfin Severus Rogue, qui se sentait bien étranger dans cette heureuse assemblée, mangeait le contenu de son assiette sans émettre le moindre son. Chaque geste parfaitement maîtrisé le rendait presque invisible, sauf pour Hermione qui n'était pas habituée à voir son professeur de potions en dehors de Poudlard, et qui de fait se sentait un peu gênée de manger à ses côtés. Elle ne prit pas part à la conversation, tout comme Harry, ils se contentaient de manger sans attirer l'attention, avec une maturité nouvelle dans le regard, acquise depuis peu de temps. Rogue osa un regard sur sa voisine de table et apprécia largement le fait qu'elle ait, semble-t-il, appris à se taire et à se faire discrète.

Le repas toucha rapidement à sa fin, les plus jeunes convives furent invités à sortir de table sans délai, ce qui ne se fit pas sans protestations.

\- Je me demande bien quand ils arrêteront de nous considérer comme des gamins, maugréa Ron en traînant des pieds alors qu'il montait les escaliers, accompagné des autres.

Ils retournèrent s'installer confortablement dans le lit à baldaquin afin de poursuivre leur précédente conversation, attendant que Bill et Charlie viennent leur raconter l'objet de cette énième réunion.

Les conversations reprirent joyeusement dans la chambre, les jumeaux entreprirent de faire une démonstration de leurs nouvelles friandises.

\- Oh attend, attend Ron, il faut absolument que tu goûtes celle-ci elle va te plaire, suggéra Fred en lui tendant un bonbon rose et transparent.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour avaler la friandise et presque aussitôt son visage s'empourpra et de la fumée blanche sortit de ses oreilles.

\- Incroyable frangin, gloussa George qui tapa dans la main de Fred, ils annotèrent les observations faites sur un petit calepin.

Il fallut à peine 10 secondes pour que le visage du rouquin redevienne tout à fait normal.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Ron, d'une voix chevrotante encore secoué par une quinte de rire.

\- Ça petit frère, c'est le _Reveltout_ ! Si la personne qui fait battre ton petit cœur se trouve dans la même pièce que toi, ton cerveau surchauffe ! répondit Fred

\- Et ça se voit à l'extérieur … compléta George en adressant un clin d'œil explicite à Hermione.

\- Vous êtes complètement immatures, dit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ron se mit à rougir faiblement, soudainement mal à l'aise. Hermione, désintéressée de la conversation réprima un bâillement.

\- Je suis épuisée, je vais me coucher, lança Hermione

\- Oh non Mione, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est dit à la réunion ? demanda précipitamment Ron

\- Non, désolée Ron, vous me raconterez demain, mes paupières se ferment toutes seules.

Elle se leva du lit, embrassa ses deux meilleurs amis sur le front et quitta la pièce. Peu de temps après Bill et Charlie vinrent s'installer dans le canapé miteux qui faisait face au grand lit au baldaquin.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à leur révéler l'objet des discussions de la soirée, Molly apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Oh non, non, non ! Bill, Charlie, allez vous coucher dans vos chambres respectives, Ginny dans la tienne également, Fred, George, même tarif. Vous serez informés en temps voulu. Pas de protestations, dit-elle dans un seul souffle.

Tous se levèrent sans trouver autre chose à dire qu'un vague « bonne nuit ».

Ron et Harry furent les seuls à rester dans la chambre qui était la leur. Harry savait que cette nuit-là, encore, il ne trouverait pas le sommeil.

\- Tu veux que je te dise mon vieux ? Tout ça ne présage rien de bon, dit Ron.

\- Ouais …

\- Bonne nuit Harry.

\- 'Nuit.

 _1h30 du matin._

Alors que tout le monde dormait dans la maison, Hermione quitta la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny et rejoignit la chambre de Ron et Harry. Elle se glissa sous les draps du survivant.

Harry entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, esquissa un faible sourire et déplaça son bras de sorte qu'elle puisse se caler confortablement tout contre lui.

\- J'ai failli t'attendre, chuchota Harry

Hermione passa affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de son meilleur ami. La nuit, chacun ne trouvant pas le sommeil, ils avaient alors pris cette agréable habitude de se retrouver pour se réconforter, pour se chuchoter les choses qu'ils ressentaient à propos de la guerre qui se préparait. Ils semblaient tous les deux prêts, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas peur, non, cela voulait simplement dire qu'ils avaient conscience de la situation. Ils avaient alors appris à se faire tout petits et avaient consolidé leur propre masque, rempart contre les émotions. Hermione savait qu'être émotionnellement trop instable était dangereux et conférait au Seigneur des Ténèbres une trop grande arme. Ils avaient appris à se contrôler, à se maîtriser en public mais pas d'un seul coup, non, cela aurait été trop visible. Jour après jour un peu plus et tout le monde n'y avait vu que du feu. Elle avait même communiqué à Harry son envie d'apprendre l'occlumancie et la légilimencie. Au départ Harry était réticent, se souvenant que trop bien de la mauvaise expérience avec Rogue, cependant Hermione avait tellement insisté et redoublé d'arguments que celui-ci avait fini par céder. Au départ ce fut lui qui inculqua les bases à la jeune lionne, mais celle-ci avait comblé ses lacunes à coups de lectures intensives et elle avait ensuite prit le relais de l'enseignement. Finalement tous les deux s'apprenaient beaucoup mais ils avaient encore un long chemin à parcourir pour espérer un jour atteindre le niveau de Rogue, celui de Dumbledore ou mieux encore, celui de Lord Voldemort. La nuit entre 1h30 du matin et 5H30 (le moment où Hermione regagnait son lit pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon) était désormais le seul moment où les deux Gryffondor pouvaient être eux-mêmes, où ils retiraient leur masque, où ils redevenaient des jeunes gens de 18 ans. Ils n'avaient pas voulu entraîner Ron avec eux, ne sachant que trop bien que ce dernier manquait peut-être encore trop de subtilité et de talent dans l'art de la tromperie et de la ruse. Hermione et Harry eux, avaient ce côté Serpentard bien enfoui qui leur permettrait de parvenir un jour à leur fin et qui saurait sans doute faire la différence en temps voulu.

\- _Lumos_ , murmura Hermione

Elle planta ses yeux noisette dans ceux d'émeraude de son meilleur ami et il sût immédiatement ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Sans formuler le sort, elle parvint à pénétrer dans l'esprit d'Harry. Elle se retrouva plongée dans un univers onirique où les astres étaient si nombreux qu'ils répandaient une merveilleuse traînée lactée tout autour d'Hermione, l'air était frais et pur, elle aurait voulu rester là des heures entières mais elle ne se laissa pas piéger et ressortit presque immédiatement.

\- Incroyable Harry, cette illusion était … c'est vraiment de la belle magie, chuchota Hermione admirative des progrès qu'avait fait Harry en si peu de temps.

\- Je voulais te montrer quelque chose de réconfortant pour que tu puisses t'endormir paisiblement, au moins ce soir.

Hermione ferma les yeux de reconnaissance et vint se blottir contre son épaule, un bras viril vint se replier sur elle et elle s'endormit ainsi, protégée et si loin de la réalité. Harry prit le train suivant et la rejoignit rapidement au pays des songes.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite **review** pour me faire part de vos avis, bises à toutes et tous ;-)


	3. Debout

Bonsoir à vous tous qui suivez avec intérêt cette fiction. Tout d'abord je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir. Je poste ce troisième chapitre en avance parce que j'ai pris de l'avance dans la rédaction de la fiction. Pour information, tenez bon : Rogue réapparaît dans le prochain chapitre, je vous remercie donc de votre patience mais vous aurez compris que l'histoire ne se construit pas uniquement autour d'Hermione et de Rogue (même si ce pairing sera largement au centre de notre attention). La fiction est assez dense, il y a beaucoup d'éléments qui doivent se mettre en place. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos questionnements ou angoisses à ce sujet ;D. Bises à toutes et tous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Debout**

Hermione regagna sa chambre à 5h30, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'elle résidait officiellement au 12, square Grimmaurd avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle était également toujours la première à descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner à 6h30, suivie de près par Harry et les autres n'émergeaient qu'à partir de 7h30, ce qui leur laissait toujours le temps de passer du temps ensemble où ils n'étaient pas obligés de parler, ils avaient juste besoin de se regarder pour communiquer, pour apprécier le temps présent, l'odeur des tartines grillées et du jus de citrouille fraîchement pressé.

Cette fois-ci, Lupin fut présent dans la salle à manger bien plus tôt que d'habitude.

6h45

\- Bonjour Hermione, bonjour Harry, bien dormi ? salua poliment Remus

Les deux jeunes interpellés hochèrent poliment la tête et esquissèrent un sourire sincère, ils retombèrent presque imperceptiblement dans leur mutisme d'apparence et revêtirent leur masque.

\- Aujourd'hui l'Ordre accueille de nouveaux membres, j'espère que vous saurez être indulgents et faire preuve … d'ouverture d'esprit, dit Remus

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un bref regard suspicieux puis reportèrent leur attention vers le lycanthrope.

\- Qui sont-ils ? demanda poliment Hermione

\- Tu le verras bien assez tôt, répondit Lupin

En effet, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Sirius Black pénétra dans la salle à manger. Prêt à accueillir avec Remus les nouveaux venus.

\- Harry, Hermione, ça va les jeunes ? demanda Sirius encore somnolant

Harry laissa tomber le masque… Devant son parrain il ne pouvait pas à consolider ses défenses, il était le seul devant lequel il ne parvenait pas à fortifier ce rempart.

\- Ils ne devraient plus tarder, murmura Remus

La porte s'ouvrit. Kingsley apparut dans le chambranle, accompagné de Narcissa Malefoy, le teint pâle, les yeux suppliants et cernés, la mine fatiguée, les mains tremblantes. Derrière elle apparut la silhouette amaigrie de Drago Malefoy.

\- Je vous laisse faire les présentations, dit Kingsley affichant un petit rictus, puis il repartit comme il était venu, laissant mère et fils Malefoy plantés dans la salle à manger face à Sirius, Remus, Harry et Hermione qui avaient tout juste prit la peine de relever leurs têtes de leurs assiettes aux senteurs alléchantes.

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard entendu, comme s'ils savaient, comme s'ils n'étaient pas surpris. Aucune réaction hostile de leur part. Drago posa sur eux un regard faussement hautain, simple masque. Harry et Hermione connaissaient cette défense désormais, ils le regardèrent avec indulgence.

\- Hermione, Harry, à partir d'aujourd'hui Narcissa et Drago feront partie de l'Ordre, aussi je vous demanderais d'être … courtois et de bien vouloir les accueillir poliment, dit Sirius

\- Bonjour Drago, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Hermione, sans sourire, comme si la phrase avait été dite mécaniquement.

Drago ne sut que répondre, il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, puis la referma. Lui aussi savait, lui aussi maîtrisait cet art de la dissimulation et du contrôle des émotions. Il ne pensait pas que Granger et Potter pouvaient aussi maîtriser un art subtil. Pourtant Gryffondor et subtilité ne faisait habituellement pas bon ménage. Il hocha simplement la tête, Harry se permit un bref sourire à l'égard du Serpentard, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de lui rendre.

\- Je peux poser une question ? demanda poliment Harry

\- Bien-sûr Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de demander, répondit Sirius, quelque peu surpris par la demande de son filleul.

\- Pourquoi ? rétorqua Harry

 _Un ange passa_.

Malefoy fixa Harry pendant des secondes qui semblaient durer des heures et ce fut finalement Narcissa qui prit la parole, les deux garçons ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux pour autant.

\- Lucius a essayé de convertir Drago, il a voulu … l'introniser chez les mangemorts. J'ai refusé et je me suis enfuie avec Drago, la situation devenait trop dangereuse. J'ai aussitôt fait parvenir un hibou à Sirius avec qui j'ai toujours conservé de bonnes relations. Il n'a pas hésité à nous proposer l'asile, ainsi que l'intégration dans l'Ordre si nous le souhaitions. Je me doute que ce ne sera pas aussi facile, que l'on aura certainement des choses à prouver et qu'il faudra du temps mais nous y parviendront. Drago n'est pas un mauvais garçon, répondit Narcissa.

Harry hocha doucement la tête et détourna enfin son regard de Drago pour le poser sur sa mère et lui accorder un regard compréhensif. Il s'épongea la bouche de sa serviette, regarda Hermione et ceux-ci se levèrent de concert sous le regard ébahi de Remus et de Sirius. Lorsqu'ils passèrent près des Malefoy, ils s'arrêtèrent. Hermione posa un regard presque maternel sur Drago qui laissa tomber son masque, une unique larme ruissela le long de sa joue, il baissa faiblement la tête.

\- Nous ne resterons pas trop longtemps aujourd'hui, souffla Narcissa, nous retournons sur Londres, nous avons un appartement près de Westminster. Nous ne comptons pas vous imposer notre présence de façon trop régulière.

Tous hochèrent la tête, l'ambiance semblait étrangement paisible, sans animosité, ce moment était définitivement à classer dans la catégorie « hors-du-temps ». Ce qui n'aurait sans doute pas été possible en présence des autres Weasley. Tonks pénétra un peu plus tard dans la salle, elle étreignit brièvement Narcissa, rare membre de sa famille – hormis Sirius – avec qui elle s'entendait encore assez bien, et apporta un peu de chaleur dans la pièce lugubre.

Narcissa et Drago repartirent comme ils étaient venus, les nouvelles présentations avaient été faites et sans incident notoire. Tout s'était admirablement passé, le sang-froid, l'acceptation et la maturité de Harry et Hermione avait été impressionnante. Drago avait fait preuve de certaines qualités dans le bon déroulement de ce rapide échange également, qui avait permis que la discussion se déroule sous de bons auspices.

Quand les Malefoy furent repartis chez eux, le petit comité du 12, square Grimmaurd s'attabla, Harry reporta son attention sur son assiette encore garnie, Hermione en fit de même. Tonks dévora ses tartines et dévora également Remus de ses yeux gourmands. Remus paraissait fatigué et las. Sirius contempla son filleul, l'air rêveur. Tout était parfaitement normal.

Soudain, ce fut comme des dizaines de bruits de pas rythmés provenant de l'escalier qui vinrent sortir ce petit comité de cette douce torpeur matinale. Il devait certainement s'agir de Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill et Charlie, guère connus pour leur discrétion. Ils apparurent tous ensembles dans la grande salle à manger qui pouvait sans peine accueillir, fort heureusement, tout ce monde. D'un gracieux geste de sa baguette, Charlie fit apparaître quelques chaises supplémentaires. Tous prirent le temps de se dire bonjour convenablement puis ce fut seulement les bruits de bouche mâchant allégrement qui vinrent remplacer le bruit des Doxys, qui bourdonnaient à cœur joie dans les rideaux poussiéreux de la pièce voisine.

\- Où est m'man ? demanda soudainement Ron

\- Je crois qu'elle est partie très tôt sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures manquantes à ta sœur et à toi pour la rentrée, répondit Sirius

\- Ah oui, la rentrée, dans une semaine … grommela Ron

\- Tu n'es pas content d'y retourner ? demanda Charlie

\- C'est les APICS qui m'inquiètent un peu, je vois déjà les tonnes de devoir donnés par la vieille McGonagall et par le bâtard graisseux …

\- Ron ! réprimanda Hermione

\- Désolé Hermione mais tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont nous épargner ? répliqua celui-ci

\- Evidemment que non puisque leur but est de nous préparer au mieux aux examens.

\- Et papa il est où ? demanda Ginny

\- Au ministère, une affaire importante à régler, répondit Lupin

Après le petit-déjeuner, tout le monde se dirigea à tour de rôle vers la salle de bain afin d'y effectuer un brin de toilette rudimentaire. Hermione avait appris, au fil des années, à dompter ses cheveux gracieusement et n'avait plus besoin de passer trop de temps dans la salle de bain pour obtenir un résultat plus que probant. Au même titre que Ginny Weasley, elle était devenue une jeune femme séduisante, confiante et avait gagné une sorte d'assurance assez mystique qui n'avait point échappé aux hommes qui résidaient au 12, square Grimmaurd. Ginny avait une aisance naturelle à se trouver en compagnie de garçons, ayant été élevée avec 6 frères, elle avait un charme presque surnaturel et un visage lacté qui contrastait joliment avec ses cheveux flamboyants. Hermione quant à elle était d'une beauté presque sauvage, lorsqu'elle fronçait soudainement les sourcils, où lorsqu'elle se mordait la lèvre tout en réfléchissant, alors que ses cheveux ondulaient au rythme de ses humeurs. Ses yeux reflétaient la maturité qu'elle possédait, elle avait cet avantage d'avoir guère besoin de se maquiller pour être extrêmement féminine et élégante. Lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré Hermione en première année, cette jeune fille aux cheveux indomptables, beaucoup trop sûre d'elle et souvent sensible aux remarques acerbes, jamais Harry et Ron n'auraient imaginé que celle-ci puisse devenir un jour la jeune femme qui se trouvait aujourd'hui devant leurs yeux : elle avait du sang froid, de la retenue, un charisme indéniable et savait désormais choisir les vêtements adéquats pour mettre sa féminité en valeur. Lorsque tout le monde eu fini d'effectuer un brin de toilette rudimentaire, tous se retrouvèrent dans le jardin derrière la grosse bâtisse, qui était invisible aux yeux des moldus car protégé par un sort de dissimulation.

Hermione avait exprimé le vif désir d'apprendre enfin à voler correctement sur un balai, Ron avait éclaté de rire en entendant sa demande et finalement s'était joint à Harry pour lui proposer son aide. De son côté Hermione n'avait pas dévoilé la vraie raison de cette envie soudaine, sauf à Harry, puisqu'eux deux suivaient en autodidacte un apprentissage qui échappait aux yeux de tous les autres résidents. Ils savaient que la guerre ne tarderait pas à éclater, Harry et Hermione ne se voilaient pas la face, ils voulaient être prêts et ils ne voulaient surtout pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Ils avaient ainsi commencé par l'ouverture et la fermeture de l'esprit, ils arrivaient même à créer des illusions et des confusions comme lorsqu'Harry avait réussi à transporter Hermione dans un univers étoilé et irréel. L'occlumancie et la légilimencie étaient des arts très compliqués, ils s'y attelaient environ 2h par nuit depuis 2 mois, ce qui était loin d'être suffisant et pourtant les progrès étaient déjà incroyables.

L'art de l'esprit les avait ensuite guidés sur la voie de la dissimulation des émotions, le masque d'apparence et le contrôle des pulsions. Cela avait été plus compliqué pour Harry au départ qui avait souvent tendance à s'emporter pour rien et à être gagné par une curiosité suicidaire, ce qui lui avait valu bien des ennuis en 5ème année et qui avait bien faillit lui coûter la vie de son parrain. Hermione lui avait appris la maîtrise de certains sortilèges incroyablement puissants pour leur jeune âge ainsi que l'art de la métamorphose, tandis que Harry lui avait enseigné sa maîtrise des défenses contre les forces du Mal. Et cet après-midi, avec Ron ils devaient commencer à lui enseigner le vol sur un balai, pendant au moins une semaine intensive avant de reprendre les cours à Poudlard. Il ne manquait que le savoir de se déplacer correctement dans les airs pour parfaire l'éducation magique d'Hermione.

\- Quand tu diras « debout » Hermione, il faut que ce soit avec une grande conviction, il faut que tu ressentes au creux de ton ventre le puissant désir de voler sinon ton balai ne t'obéira pas, dit Harry, méticuleux dans ses explications.

Ron le toisa étrangement un instant, depuis quand son meilleur ami avait-il acquis cette sorte de maturité qu'il ne lui avait certainement pas connu les années précédentes. Hermione ferma les yeux un instant, inspira bruyamment et rouvrit ses yeux, elle avait l'air d'être en totale immersion face à son balai qui gisait au sol. C'est d'un ton péremptoire qu'elle articula d'une voix haute et intelligible :

\- Debout !

Le balai fut attiré instantanément dans la main droite d'Hermione qui n'en revenait pas, elle cacha bien sa joie mais Harry lui adressa un sourire fier. Certes, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais elle n'avait jamais réussi cet exercice en première année, et depuis elle n'avait jamais réessayé, sans doute trop blessée dans son orgueil. Hermione n'avait jamais été habituée à l'échec. Aujourd'hui commençait officiellement son entraînement au vol.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre de transition si je puis dire. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite **review** (ça me fait toujours grand plaisir ;)


	4. Acrobaties et indiscrétions

Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre un peu en avance. Retour de Rogue, pour une scène un peu spéciale. Merci à Manon, Noumea, Fantomette34, Silverbutterfly209 et SylvaniaSnape pour leurs dernières reviews. J'ai vu que l'arrivée de Narcissa Malefoy et Drago dans l'Ordre avait soulevé quelques questionnements alors je voudrais vous expliquer un peu ma logique : tout d'abord ce sont deux personnages que j'apprécie beaucoup, que je n'ai jamais considéré comme foncièrement mauvais mais plutôt influencés par Lucius Malefoy. Ensuite le fait d'écrire une fiction permet cela, de moduler les personnages différemment, au même titre qu'une relation entre Rogue et Hermione paraîtrait complètement improbable hors-cadre fiction. J'espère simplement amener ces changements d'allégeance de façon suffisamment crédible pour que ce soit agréable à la lecture.

Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – acrobaties et indiscrétions**

La semaine avait été bien rythmée au 12, square Grimmaurd, Hermione avait poursuivi son entraînement au vol tous les après-midis, elle était désormais capable de voler aux côtés de Ginny, Ron et Harry dans une formation presque satisfaisante, elle avait réussi à surmonter sa peur et c'était là le plus important, elle prenait même un plaisir jubilatoire à voler, appréciant cette incroyable sensation de liberté. Tous les soirs il y avait eu des réunions houleuses, où seuls les membres de l'Ordre étaient conviés, ce qui faisait rager les plus jeunes qui devenaient de plus en plus fébriles de savoir ce qui se tramait. Severus Rogue était mystérieusement venu tous les soirs assister à ces réunions, ce qui leur donnait encore plus l'envie de connaître le sujet de toutes ces réunions mais aucune information ne transita. Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny devaient prendre le Poudlard Express le dimanche 30 août, ils reprendraient naturellement les cours le 1er septembre. « Dans 2 jours », songea Hermione …

Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient sortis ensembles escortés de Remus et de Sirius, ils devaient se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour refaire des stocks de Bièraubeurre et de friandises achetées dans la boutique des jumeaux Weasley afin de préparer au mieux la soirée qui clôturerait l'été au 12, square Grimmaurd. Hermione était seule dans l'austère maison, elle en avait décidé ainsi afin de parfaire encore un peu plus son entraînement au vol. Elle n'était pas mécontente de ce choix, appréciant résolument de se retrouver un peu seule, malgré l'aura inquiétante de la bâtisse, elle apprenait également à contrôler ses inquiétudes et ses peurs.

Le soleil irradiait le ciel et lui octroyait de chaudes couleurs orangées, dans deux heures tout au plus il serait couché, il faisait encore chaud … Elle profita alors comme prévu de cette beauté envoûtante que lui offrait le ciel pour monter se changer et revêtir une tenue légère et agréable, elle choisit son short court noir en satin et un débardeur assorti de la même matière soyeuse et compléta sa tenue d'une petite cape finement brodée d'entrelacs dorés. C'est Harry qui lui avait offert cette jolie cape pour son 18ème anniversaire. Elle en avait immédiatement apprécié la matière de qualité sous ses doigts fins.

Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon un peu fou qui lui donnait l'allure d'une lionne sauvage, elle enleva ses chaussures, récupéra son balai d'entraînement et dévala les escaliers en direction du jardin. Elle foula l'herbe fraîche de ses pieds nus et ferma les yeux de délice, elle huma délicatement le parfum des fleurs environnantes qui parvenaient jusqu'à son nez. Elle rouvrit les yeux, ravie et parfaitement détendue. Elle enfourcha enfin son balai, tapa le sol de ses pieds graciles et s'envola enfin dans les airs. Elle se déplaçait langoureusement, se laissant porter doucement dans ce ciel irradié, seul le bruit du vent et de quelques oiseaux venait la bercer dans son ballet sensuel. Elle improvisa quelques figures, elle se retrouva la tête en bas et se mit à rire toute seule à gorge déployée lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin une silhouette dans le jardin qui semblait la regarder, elle se redressa alors pour mieux voir et s'empressa de reprendre contenance. Alors toujours dans les airs, haut perchée sur son balai, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait offert un spectacle trop indécent à Severus Rogue. Elle s'empourpra et se pressa de regagner le sol afin de le rejoindre.

\- Professeur Rogue ? Que faites-vous ici ? questionna-t-elle un peu honteuse, le visage encore rosit de gêne, tentant tant bien que mal de resserrer les pans de sa légère cape autour de son corps à peine caché.

\- J'étais venu voir Lupin. Mais de toute évidence il n'est pas ici … répondit Rogue de son éternelle voix doucereuse qu'Hermione craignait tant. C'était le moment idéal pour tester son masque d'indifférence, elle reprit contenance peu à peu.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, je peux vous proposer quelque chose à boire en attendant ? demanda celle-ci

\- Jouer à la dinette avec vous ne fais pas partie de mes projets Miss Granger … trancha-t-il tout en la détaillant de ses yeux sombres, il fit traîner son regard sur sa silhouette et sur sa tenue guère appropriée.

La Hermione d'il y a encore un an se serait offusquée, mais au prix d'un effort insurmontable et d'une lutte acharnée dans son esprit elle se contenta d'afficher un petit rictus suffisant à la façon de Rogue et releva la tête d'un air digne.

\- Très bien professeur, comme vous voudrez, faites donc ce que bon vous semble. Je retourne à mes occupations, dit-elle d'un ton péremptoire, elle lui tourna ensuite ostensiblement le dos, s'agenouilla pour récupérer son balai et quelques secondes plus tard elle se remit à onduler dans l'air gracieusement en oubliant la présence de Rogue.

Il avait été tellement fidèle à lui-même, acerbe, sarcastique et méprisant manquant à la politesse la plus élémentaire. Il était assez fier de lui et pourtant ses paroles n'avaient pas eu l'effet escompté, il aurait largement apprécié voir la jeune et insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout se décomposer devant ses propos. Il avait toujours pris un malin plaisir à la rabrouer en classe parce qu'elle avait cette habitude particulièrement délectable de sur-réagir à la moindre offense, incapable de contrôler ses émotions, ce qui lui avait valu parfois des retraits de points. Et pourtant aujourd'hui il n'en était rien, Hermione Granger n'avait point été atteinte par ses habituelles piques, elle était repartie digne et fière comme une … Serpentard. Il resta là, songeur, il la regarda se mouvoir pendant quelques secondes où il se sentit quelque peu voyeur mais la vision le captiva entièrement sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment bouger. Elle ne semblait faire qu'un avec les éléments, elle ne volait pas, elle nageait dans l'air, on ne voyait même plus le balai. On devinait simplement son corps souple formant une ombre contrastant avec le ciel safrané, dessinant de somptueuses arabesques. Le spectacle était saisissant. Elle avait changé. Tout d'abord, physiquement c'était un fait, qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué ? Mais le changement qui interrogea Rogue pendant ces quelques secondes était plus profond. Il fronça les sourcils et alors qu'il commençait à se sentir de trop devant cette danseuse volante, il rentra dans le salon, s'installa dans un fauteuil miteux et se choisit un ouvrage dans la vieille bibliothèque de la maison Black.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le corps quelque peu meurtri par cet exercice de voltige, Hermione posa enfin le pied à terre. Elle rangea le balai dans la remise prévue à cet effet et pénétra dans le salon. Elle passa fièrement devant Rogue sans un regard pour lui et monta les escaliers afin de se laver et de se changer. Rogue quant à lui avait presque imperceptiblement levé ses yeux de son livre tandis qu'elle passait devant lui, pleine de suffisance, insupportable comme toujours. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Il se renfrogna davantage et se perdit de nouveau dans sa lecture. Hermione ne redescendit qu'une vingtaine de minutes après, davantage vêtue cette fois-ci. Elle se planta devant Rogue.

\- Vous êtes certain de ne rien vouloir boire ?

Il leva doucement les yeux vers elle, l'ouvrage entre ses mains toujours ouvert, il laissa quelques interminables secondes trainer avant de répondre d'une voix morne

\- Whisky pur-feu

Elle tourna les talons en soupirant, un « s'il vous plait » aurait-il été trop demandé ? Venant de lui sûrement. Même en dehors de Poudlard il était infect, comme si la seule présence d'autres êtres humains lui était insupportable. Elle se rendit néanmoins dans la salle à manger, ouvrit un placard et en sortit une bièraubeurre ainsi qu'une vieille bouteille de whisky pur-feu qui traînait là depuis si longtemps qu'elle semblait faire partie du décor. Elle en versa une quantité raisonnable dans un verre et le lui apporta sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Il l'attrapa et sembla la remercier mais le son qui sortit de sa bouche ressembla davantage à un grognement. Tellement Rogue.

\- J'imagine que vous allez me répondre que cela ne me regarde pas mais puis-je savoir ce que vous faites réellement ici professeur ? demanda Hermione qui s'était installée sur un fauteuil face à lui, brisant définitivement son instant de lecture.

Il referma son livre dans un bruit mat, de la poussière s'échappa du volume, il le posa sur la petite table à ses côtés, lissa un pli imaginaire de sa cape d'un gracieux geste de la main et daigna enfin planter son regard dans le sien.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas en effet, commença Rogue, néanmoins je vais vous le dire puisque vous finirez bien par le savoir. Je suis venu afin d'introduire officiellement Drago et Narcissa Malefoy dans l'Ordre. Cela se produira ce soir.

\- Je vois, répondit Hermione en affichant un demi-sourire qui ne véhiculait pourtant aucune émotion déchiffrable.

Un court silence s'installa durant lequel Rogue et Hermione se fixaient sans ciller comme dans l'attente qu'un des deux baisse enfin les yeux, ce qu'aucun ne fit. Les yeux noirs et ardents de Rogue électrisaient peu à peu la pièce et le regard chaud et brillant d'Hermione finissait de charger la salle d'une atmosphère qui risquait de devenir vite insupportable. La porte d'entrée se fit soudain entendre, suivie d'un brouhaha, qui fit exploser la bulle de chaleur dans laquelle se trouvait Hermione. Elle ne détacha pour autant pas son regard de celui abyssal de Rogue qui dévia uniquement lorsque Remus pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Severus, bonsoir … Tu es là depuis longtemps ? interrogea Remus, tout en regardant Hermione l'air perplexe.

\- Ce n'est pas important, venons-en au fait, j'ai d'autres choses à faire autrement plus intéressante que de rester dans cette … maison, grimaça Rogue

Hermione esquissa un sourire amusé et se leva afin de rejoindre ses amis qui semblaient se trouver, au son de leurs voix, dans la salle à manger.

* * *

J'attends vos retours avec impatience ;-)


	5. Le Projet Sparrow

Merci à toutes et à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction, et bienvenue aux nouveaux. Normalement je répond toujours aux reviews que je reçois par MP, si jamais ce n'est pas le cas c'est que j'ai honteusement oublié, dans ce cas _Mea Culpa_. J'essaye de respecter le délai que je me suis imposé entre chaque publication de chapitre, c'est à dire au maximum une semaine, afin de ne pas vous faire trop attendre. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et que vous continuerez à me suivre à travers cette aventure avec autant d'enthousiasme. La bise à tous :-*

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : « Le projet Sparrow »**

\- C'est une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ? Qui a eu l'idée d'inviter les Malefoy ici ? ragea Ron

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de cela Ron, de toute façon ils ne devraient plus tarder alors pour l'amour du ciel tiens-toi bien, rétorqua Molly d'une voix autoritaire

Pour l'occasion tout le monde était présent, Lupin, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Charlie, Bill, les jumeaux, Ginny, Arthur, Fol Œil, Kingsley et Tonks. La table de la salle à manger débordait de bouteilles de bièraubeurres, vides pour la plupart. La soirée était bien entamée et les sujets houleux venaient d'être abordés. L'introduction des Malefoy dans l'Ordre avait soulevé quelques mécontentements mais la situation semblait être désormais sous contrôle.

Soudain le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et le silence régna subitement dans la salle à manger. Rogue apparut comme une ombre dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, suivi de Narcissa et de Drago. Il effectua un rapide regard circulaire et daigna enfin se décaler afin de laisser entrer les Malefoy.

\- Bonsoir, dit Narcissa, la voix chevrotante et la bouche agitée par un tic nerveux

\- Cissy ! s'exclama Tonks, dont l'enthousiasme contrastait avec le froid ambiant

\- Alors voilà, ce soir nous accueillons officiellement Narcissa et Drago parmi nous. Cela doit bien évidemment rester secret pour le moment et à Poudlard aussi, compris Harry, Hermione, … Ron ? expliqua Remus

Les concernés répondirent d'un hochement de tête entendu, Ron eu plus de mal à apprécier l'idée mais se résigna tout de même à accepter.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la plupart des camarades Serpentard de Drago sont issus de familles de mangemorts notoires comme Crabbe et Goyle par exemple, aussi est-il important que Drago conserve de bonnes relations avec eux pour nous permettre d'accéder à d'éventuels renseignements. Narcissa qu'en est-il de Lucius ? Sait-il que vous êtes ici ? Risque-t-il d'informer Tu-Sais-Qui du refus de Drago ? questionna Remus

\- Lucius est sous contrôle, répondit soudainement Rogue. Il a beaucoup de … _défauts_ mais trahir sa famille n'en fait pas partie. Il ne parlera pas, même s'il doit en payer le prix fort. L'avantage que nous avons c'est que l'intronisation de Drago chez les mangemorts n'était pas officielle, l'idée venait juste d'être soulevée par Lucius lorsque Narcissa et Drago ont prit la fuite.

Narcissa opina brièvement du chef pour appuyer le propos de Rogue. Son regard se gorgea soudainement de larmes et Drago passa une main maladroite dans son dos. Elle vint réfugier son visage larmoyant au creux de l'épaule de son fils qui n'avait plus rien du jeune garçon arrogant de ces dernières années à Poudlard. Physiquement il portait le fardeau de sa situation bien qu'il eut conservé de sa prestance aristocratique. Pendant cet instant qui parut durer une éternité, Hermione osa un regard en direction du sombre maître des potions, elle croisa son regard immédiatement et comme brûlée par ses deux iris noires, elle le détourna rapidement et le reporta sur la scène douloureuse qui se donnait devant elle.

\- Bien, Narcissa, Drago, si vous voulez bien prendre place autour de la table. Nous devons encore parler de certaines choses et cette fois-ci tout le monde est invité à rester, dit Sirius.

A ces mots, les yeux de Fred et George brillèrent d'un éclat nouveau, avides de prendre enfin part aux discussions de l'Ordre.

\- Hermione, Drago, vous allez bientôt officiellement être nommés préfets-en-chef de vos maisons respectives, commença Arthur Weasley, c'est Dumbledore qui nous a transmis les informations il y a de cela deux jours. Le premier choix s'est porté de façon évidente sur toi Hermione, ton parcours scolaire irréprochable confirme ce choix, quant à toi Drago, tu n'es pas mauvais élève évidemment mais si tu as été choisi c'est surtout et avant tout pour te protéger de tes camarades s'ils venaient à se douter de quelque chose. Vous disposerez tous deux d'appartements communs qui vous permettrons d'échapper à l'obligation de vivre en communauté ce qui est un premier gage de sécurité pour vous, termina Arthur.

Hermione affichait un sourire ravi, elle avait toujours rêvé d'être préfète-en-chef et voilà que la décision avait été prise. Elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait considéré la partie du discours où elle devrait partager son espace de vie intime avec Drago, trop occupée à intégrer la joie immense de cet honneur. La seule chose qui venait cependant contrarier cette bonne nouvelle était le contexte dans lequel eut lieu sa nomination. Les préparatifs d'une guerre qui se profilait chaque jour davantage.

\- Il va sans dire qu'il s'agit aussi naturellement d'un choix stratégique. Les préfets-en-chef bénéficient de nombreux privilèges, vous serez nos yeux et nos oreilles. Vos rondes nocturnes vous permettront de surveiller le château, non seulement au nom du respect des règles mais surtout au nom de la sécurité de tous. Les professeurs seront chargés également d'effectuer ces rondes, comme d'habitude mais deux membres de l'Ordre en plus pour contrôler ne seront pas de trop, expliqua Sirius, il était vital pour nous que les deux préfets-en-chef soient de notre côté.

Personne ne trouva quoi que ce soit à ajouter et le repas put commencer. La bonne humeur n'était pas vraiment de la partie, il y avait beaucoup de choses à digérer mais au moins aucune dispute n'éclata. Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger, Narcissa se leva de table, remercia Molly pour la qualité du repas, dit au revoir à son fils, lui souhaita par là même une bonne rentrée et sortit enfin de la vieille demeure.

\- Pourquoi Malefoy ne rentre pas chez lui avec sa môman ? demanda Ron, d'un ton railleur

\- Weasley, épargnez-nous le son de votre _insupportable_ voix, répondit Rogue d'une voix tranchante

\- Malefoy reste ici jusqu'à la rentrée, et dans deux jours Rogue viendra le chercher pour l'emmener à King's Cross afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, répondit Maugrey

Drago lança un regard foudroyant et afficha un rictus moqueur dont il avait le secret à l'adresse de Ron, dont le bout des oreilles s'empourprait à vue d'œil.

\- Ronald, tu devrais vraiment revoir tes manières, gronda Molly, allez tout le monde au lit, on va poursuivre la réunion et vous n'êtes absolument pas conviés, fit-elle

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut aucune contestation. Tous étaient habitués à devoir aller se coucher au moment pile où les discussions devenaient intéressantes. Était-ce le fait qu'elles leur soient interdites qui les rendaient si attractives ?

Hermione ferma la marche du petit groupe contraint de quitter la salle à manger. Rogue se tenait tout près de la porte. Lorsque Hermione passa devant lui, elle s'arrêta une seconde et fit glisser son regard jusqu'à la hauteur du sien.

Miss Granger … susurra-t-il, en guise de salutation, peu éloquente

\- Bonne nuit, répondit-elle tout bas du tac au tac sans réfléchir et sans attirer l'attention des membres encore présents dans la salle, tous occupés autour d'une nouvelle discussion.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif, détourna soudainement le regard et retourna prendre place autour de la table dans un virevoltement de cape théâtral. _Bonne nuit … Bravo Hermione, tu viens de souhaiter tout naturellement une douce et heureuse nuit au détestable Severus Rogue. Quoi de plus naturel ?_ Hermione soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et se houspilla mentalement. Elle alla se coucher et à 1h30 comme chaque nuit, elle rejoignit le lit d'Harry pour discuter et pour s'exercer à l'occlumancie. Drago qui disposait d'une petite chambre pour lui tout seul et qui n'arrivait pas à s'endormir dans cette maison qui lui était inconnue crut entendre de faibles bruits de pas sur le parquet grinçant du couloir, aussi décida-t-il de se munir de sa baguette et de suivre la piste. Il se retrouva ainsi dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de chambre d'Harry et Ron, son visage laiteux et ses yeux gris faiblement éclairés par la lumière de sa baguette. Hermione et Harry se redressèrent hâtivement dans le lit.

\- Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda Hermione en chuchotant

Drago ne comprit pas de suite la vision qui s'offrait à lui mais reprit vite contenance.

\- Venez, il faut qu'on parle, répliqua-t-il

Hermione et Harry se levèrent aussitôt et suivirent Drago jusqu'à sa chambre, celui-ci la verrouilla derrière eux et tous les trois vinrent s'asseoir sur le lit du Serpentard.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda calmement Harry, légèrement suspicieux face à l'invitation de Drago Malefoy à pénétrer dans sa chambre

Hermione quant à elle ne posa pas de question et se contenta de regarder profondément Drago, espérant lire peut-être dans son esprit mais, rien … elle ne parvint pas à pénétrer dans les limbes de son esprit alors elle demanda finalement d'une douce voix :

\- Depuis quand es-tu occlumens Drago ?

Celui-ci tourna vivement la tête en direction d'Hermione et la sonda de ses yeux gris, finalement il hocha doucement la tête et se contenta de répondre sincèrement

\- Depuis que je suis legilimens … mon parrain m'a appris l'été dernier

\- Qui est ton parrain ? demanda naturellement Harry

\- Rogue !

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un bref regard entendu mais n'eurent pas l'idée de débattre là-dessus, jugeant que finalement cela ne les regardait pas particulièrement.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu nous a fait venir dans ta chambre ? insista Harry

\- On n'est pas copains Potter, je le sais. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais avant quand j'étais aveuglé par les propos de mon père. Granger, je pense qu'on peut en dire autant. Tu m'as toujours été insupportable, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. J'ai changé, vous aussi … les événements nous forcent à envisager les choses sous un angle … différent non ? dit Drago d'une traite

\- Hm … si ? répondit Hermione qui cherchait à gagner du temps pour comprendre ce que Drago cherchait finalement à dire

\- Votre copain Weasley, lui il n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop changé, il reste entêté et ferme sur ses positions. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre les nouveaux enjeux. J'ai préféré ne pas le convier ce soir …

\- Effectivement, Ronald … peut être assez opiniâtre, répliqua Hermione, c'est pour ça que …

\- Oui ? demanda Drago, subitement intéressé

\- Eh bien avec Harry nous avons commencé à nous entraîner un peu tous les deux, tout l'été on s'est exercé à l'occlumancie, à la légilimencie et à toutes sortes de choses qui nous seront utiles en temps voulu mais on n'a pas jugé opportun de convier Ron à ces … séances, parce que je suppose que l'on savait pertinemment qu'il serait réfractaire et qu'il refuserait de se prêter à l'évidence qu'on aura besoin de faire face prochainement, répondit Hermione qui se sentit étrangement en confiance avec Drago tandis que Harry la regardait en fronçant un peu les sourcils, un air réprobateur sur le visage.

\- Je l'ai senti dès que je vous ai vus la première fois dans cette maison, votre esprit a changé, j'ai ressenti une barrière mentale et j'ai compris que vous étiez sur l'apprentissage de la légilimencie, j'ai suivi le même entraînement, j'ai ressenti ce besoin moi aussi … voilà aussi la raison pour laquelle je vous ai invité à en discuter ce soir … rétorqua Drago, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix

\- C'est étrange cette sensation, je ressens que … commença Hermione ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer sa pensée

\- Que tu peux te confier à moi ? demanda Drago, c'est normal, c'est aussi l'un des pouvoirs qu'acquière un légilimens, il ressent l'aura des personnes auxquelles il s'adresse, il ressent les plus profonds desseins et les intentions chez les autres, sauf si le bouclier en face est trop puissant. Mon esprit était fermé quand vous êtes entrés dans la pièce et ensuite je l'ai volontairement rendu accessible pour te permettre de ressentir ces choses, expliqua Drago d'un ton quasiment professoral qui arracha un petit sourire chez Harry

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? C'est presque de la manipulation de l'esprit …

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à lire Granger, et je peux te garantir qu'il y a dans le manoir de mon père des dizaines de livres très intéressants sur le sujet. La légilimencie c'est de toute façon de la manipulation alors oui c'est vrai qu'on peut le voir comme ça.

 _Un ange passa_. Durant ce laps de temps, les trois jeunes gens se jaugèrent du regard. Le visage d'Harry se détendit presque imperceptiblement, Drago semblait tourmenté et Hermione réfléchissait si fort qu'on pouvait presque apercevoir des volutes de fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles.

\- Ce n'est pas tout ce que tu avais à nous dire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry en chuchotant presque, comme s'il s'attendait à une réponse qu'il risquait de ne pas digérer

\- Bien vu Potter, répondit Drago dans un souffle, j'ai surpris une discussion un soir au manoir, alors que mon père était en mission personnelle pour … Vold… le seigneur des ténèbres. Ma mère discutait dans le salon avec Rogue et ils parlaient de Poudlard et de la guerre qui approche.

\- Quel rapport immédiat entre Poudlard et la guerre qui se prépare ? Les premiers concernés sont les aurors, le ministère et éventuellement Harry mais Poudlard n'est pas une école militaire on ne peut rien faire, ce n'est pas à nous de … oh … Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche comme si elle venait de comprendre toute seule ce qu'elle cherchait à comprendre depuis des semaines

\- Tu as deviné Granger … de ce que j'ai entendu, j'ai compris qu'une formation secrète allait être mise en place cette année pour des élèves de 6ème et de 7ème année à Poudlard triés sur le volet et que les méthodes de formation ne seront pas toutes très … éthiques, expliqua Drago, le regard grave

\- Mais que sais-tu exactement de ces méthodes ? En quoi ça consiste exactement et qui a décidé de mettre ça en place ? demanda Harry soudainement inquiet, gagné par la peur.

\- Doucement Potter, je n'ai entendu que quelques bribes mais de ce que j'ai compris cette formation s'appellerait « le projet Sparrow » et les étudiants de 6ème et de 7ème année qui en feront partie seront liés par un serment inviolable, ils n'auront jamais le droit de parler de cette formation a quiconque n'en ferait pas partie.

\- Le serment inviolable ? Mais c'est affreux, Dumbledore ne peut pas avoir donné son accord pour une telle chose, se lamenta Hermione

\- Justement, ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui a mis en place cette formation, c'est le ministre de la magie. Et Dumbledore n'a pas eu tellement le choix cette fois-ci, il y a d'autres choses que nous ne savons pas qui sont en ce moment même votées pour tenter de vaincre … vous-savez-qui.

\- Et tu ne sais pas qui seront les élèves qui feront partie de ce projet ? Comment seront-ils choisis ? Comment serons-nous informés ? demanda Hermione le souffle court

Drago prit une grande inspiration et plongea son regard le plus sincère dans celui d'Hermione.

\- Ce que je sais c'est que notre nomination au poste de préfet-en-chef n'est vraiment pas un hasard, nous feront partie pour sûr de ces nouvelles recrues. Quant à Potter c'est également évident qu'il en fera partie. Tout le monde sait que le rôle qu'il aura à jouer dans cette guerre est de premier plan. C'est pour ça que je voulais vous parler dès ce soir, je voulais vous prévenir, on est tous dans le même bateau. J'ai entendu ma mère pleurer ce soir-là et Rogue n'avait pas l'air ravi non plus. Tous les professeurs de Poudlard savent que cette formation sera mise en place dès la rentrée mais je crois que pour l'instant personne ne sait vraiment de quoi il s'agit. Seul le ministère semble être au courant. Je crois que les professeurs auront tous un rôle à jouer là-dedans. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à m'entraîner seul et c'est aussi pour ça que je suis allé voir mon parrain pour lui demander des cours de légilimencie, il ne m'a pas posé de question, je crois qu'il sait … que je sais et il s'est contenté d'accepter, dit Drago, sans savoir réellement à quoi je me préparais, je voulais être entraîné.

\- Avec Hermione on a commencé à s'entraîner au moment où les réunions de l'Ordre sont devenues quotidiennes, on a compris que des choses se préparaient, on voulait être prêts nous aussi. En tout cas, m... merci Malefoy, répondit Harry, qui ne s'était presque pas exprimé jusque-là. On pensait sincèrement que tu allais rejoindre le rang des mangemorts, je pense que tu as fais le bon choix.

Il tendit sa main en direction de Drago et le regarda profondément de ses yeux émeraudes. Le jeune prince Serpentard le toisa un instant, son visage se radoucissant peu à peu, il attrapa finalement la main d'Harry et la lui serra en signe de reconnaissance et d'acceptation. Hermione esquissa un faible sourire et baissa les yeux pour se plonger dans ses pensées qui étaient désormais abstraites. Poudlard, le lieu où elle s'était toujours sentie protégée risquait de se transformer en la gueule du loup. Harry quitta le matelas de Drago, tendit la main à Hermione qui l'attrapa au vol et l'entraîna avec lui dans son lit confortable pour former leur cocon à eux avant que l'aube ne pointe. Cette nuit, ils ne pratiquèrent pas la légilimencie, ils ne se dirent même pas un mot, ils se contentèrent de se fixer de leurs yeux brillants, reflétant la lueur de la lune. Enfin Hermione cala sa tête confortablement au creux de l'épaule d'Harry et celui-ci passa sa main tendrement dans ses cheveux comme pour lui dire : « tu verras Hermione, tout ira bien, nous survivrons … comme toujours ».

* * *

Voilà donc chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents, mais il fallait bien ça pour dénouer un peu de ces nombreux mystères qui planent au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Des avis sur ce "Projet Sparrow" ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petit review ;-) à bientôt


	6. Retour à Poudlard

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, merci pour vos petits mots. Vos avis comptent beaucoup c'est pourquoi je vous encourage fortement à mettre des review : tout d'abord parce que j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fiction et ensuite parce que ça me fait très plaisir, c'est un peu la récompense après le partage de l'écriture. Concernant l'histoire on avance et je vous remercie d'avoir été patients, les choses se mettent enfin concrètement en place.

J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6. Retour à Poudlard**

Il régnait une atmosphère étrange lors du dernier week-end au 12, Square Grimmaurd avant la rentrée scolaire. Ron avait passé le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner au Quidditch avec Bill, Ginny et Charlie dans le jardin. Harry n'avait pas eu le cœur à pratiquer son sport favori, il avait préféré profiter des derniers instants avec son parrain, qu'il voyait finalement trop peu à son goût. Quant à Hermione elle se cachait lorsqu'elle voulait entamer une discussion avec Drago et pour cela elle prétextait des lectures dans sa chambre. Le dimanche soir était vite arrivé et pour l'occasion d'un dernier repas avant la rentrée scolaire, tout le monde avait été convié, même Rogue était venu pour l'occasion, il était également convenu qu'il récupére Drago afin de l'escorter à la gare de King's Cross le lendemain matin.

La grande table de la salle à manger avait été métamorphosée en un buffet où divers apéritifs étaient entreposés, chacun pouvant se servir à sa guise. Les meubles encombrants avaient été rapetissés afin de faciliter la circulation dans la très noble maison des Black et les discussions allaient bon train entre toutes les convives. Quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour la sixième et dernière fois de la soirée, Hermione savait qui était le dernier invité. Son élégante cape noire flottant au gré de ses mouvements. Lorsque Severus Rogue pénétra dans la maison, il y eut un léger moment de flottement, non pas que le voir ici fut une surprise mais le voir dans une ambiance festivale avait quelque chose de curieux, il fallait bien l'admettre. Voyant que seul Drago était venu saluer son parrain, Hermione eut un léger pincement au cœur et décida, avec tout l'aplomb dont elle était capable, d'aller se greffer à la conversation des deux Serpentard qui se trouvaient dans un coin du salon, à l'extérieur de la salle à manger.

\- Bonsoir professeur Rogue, salua poliment Hermione

Rogue mit fin à la conversation avec son filleul, haussa un sourcil et la jaugea intensément du regard

\- Miss Granger …

\- C'est gentil à vous d'être venu ce soir, même si j'imagine que cela ne vous plaît guère de vous trouver ici, répondit Hermione

Rogue n'eut pas le temps de répondre, alors qu'il venait de commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour, à coup sûr, balancer une de ses piques royales dont il avait le secret, Remus avait réclamé le silence dans la pièce adjacente afin de porter un toast. Drago s'était éclipsé de la conversation sans que ni Rogue, ni Hermione ne s'en rendent compte. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans le salon faiblement éclairé par les flammes qui dansaient langoureusement dans l'âtre de la cheminée, Rogue avait encore la bouche entrouverte et Hermione pouvait clairement distinguer les flammes dansantes dans ses iris noires. L'instant parut durer une éternité, aucun des deux ne rompit le silence, ponctué au loin par la voix de Remus. Rogue referma doucement sa bouche dont le mouvement avait attiré le regard d'Hermione qui contempla un instant cette partie du corps de son professeur de potions et alors qu'un frisson incontrôlé parcouru son épiderme, elle décida de rompre le contact visuel et de se rapprocher de la salle à manger où Remus faisait son discours. Rogue la suivit de loin et décida de rester dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- … Et je voudrais enfin souhaiter une belle rentrée scolaire à Hermione, Ginny, Drago, Ron et Harry, clôtura Remus

Tout le monde leva son verre à la fin du petit discours qu'il avait donné pour justifier ce rassemblement afin de décompresser, parler, rigoler sans penser au contexte belliqueux du monde des sorciers. Harry alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de Drago et engagea la conversation avec lui sur un ton cordial. Hermione alla se resservir une bièraubeurre, elle trouva Ginny dans la même configuration qu'elle : c'est-à-dire en train de décapsuler une bouteille et toutes deux entamèrent alors la conversation sur un ton joyeux. Tout le monde parlait et des éclats de rire recouvraient parfois les conversations. Tonks avait, en douce, attrapé Remus par la manche de son veston usé et l'avait entrainé un peu plus loin. Les deux jeunes femmes qui n'avaient rien manqué de la scène sourirent ensembles. Hermione balayait maintenant la pièce du regard, elle sourit en apercevant Harry et Drago au loin, en pleine conversation, et soupira cependant quand elle aperçut Ron qui dévisageait les deux garçons qui semblaient bien s'entendre. Ginny était allée rejoindre Bill et Charlie et Hermione était sur le point d'aller retrouver Ron afin de lui expliquer à quel point il pouvait être entêté parfois, mais alors qu'elle fit un pas elle fut tirée en arrière par une main invisible et se retrouva projetée dans le salon, contre un mur, face à Rogue.

\- Professeur ? Vous êtes malade, vous me faites mal, lâchez-moi ! tonna Hermione courroucée

\- Changez de ton quand vous vous adressez à moi miss-impertinente, rétorqua Rogue d'une voix mauvaise

Soudain, Remus et Tonks apparurent dans le salon, la jeune métamorphomage avait entamé une parade de séduction à l'égard du lycanthrope, elle lui parlait tout doucement tout en caressant lascivement son torse du bout de l'index. Lupin n'avait pas l'air réfractaire à ce rapprochement. Cependant ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué la présence de Rogue et d'Hermione, alors ce dernier attrapa la Gryffondor par le poignet et l'entraîna rapidement dans les étages sans que celle-ci n'eut le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait. Rogue ouvrit une pièce au hasard et poussa Hermione dedans, il verrouilla la porte derrière eux en faisant siffler sa baguette dans l'air et approcha doucement d'Hermione, la démarche féline, le regard prédateur. Il lui demanda en articulant chacune de ses syllabes :

\- Depuis combien de temps Miss Granger ?

\- Qu… Quoi ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous bon sang ? demanda Hermione le souffle court qui ne comprenait rien de ce qui était en train de se passer

\- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, ma patience a des limites, rétorqua Rogue en fondant sur elle comme une ombre

Hermione était bloquée entre le mur de la pièce et l'imposante silhouette de son professeur de potions, elle planta alors son regard noisette dans le sien dont le souffle chaud venait caresser sa peau. Rogue poussa enfin un long soupir ennuyé et se recula négligemment afin de libérer Hermione de son emprise

\- Depuis combien de temps pratiquez-vous l'occlumencie Miss Granger ? reformula Rogue

\- Oh … ça … Eh bien depuis environ 2 mois mais … Pourquoi cette question professeur ? Je ne comprends pas, rétorqua-t-elle

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi Granger, il faut des années avant d'atteindre un tel niveau …

\- De votre part je prends ça pour un compliment mais je vous assure que j'ai commencé l'apprentissage avec Harry il y a seulement 2 mois. Voulez-vous enfin me dire pourquoi vous me posez cette question ?

Rogue poussa son troisième soupir de la soirée et regarda Hermione sans méchanceté cette fois-ci

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Vous savez des choses n'est-ce pas ? _Qui_ vous a parlé ? demanda Rogue à voix basse

\- C'est justement parce que je ne sais rien du tout que je m'entraîne professeur, je veux être capable de me battre quand le moment sera venu. C'est pour cette raison que vous avez accepté d'entraîner Drago n'est-ce pas ?

Il la toisa, un instant elle crut qu'il allait quitter la pièce et la planter là dans un dédale de mystères sans réponse. Sans rien comprendre de toutes ces choses qui se passaient sous son nez sans jamais atteindre son esprit.

\- S'il vous plait, dites-moi ce qui se passe professeur Rogue, demanda Hermione suppliante

\- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt Miss Granger, bonne soirée

Et dans un virevoltement de cape, il la planta là, comme elle le redoutait. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte

\- Comment avez-vous su que j'apprenais l'occlumencie ?

Il s'arrêta net et sans se retourner pour la regarder il lui dit répondit simplement :

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte dès la première fois où je vous ai vue cet été. Mes doutes ont été confirmés tout à l'heure dans le salon. Continuez de vous entraîner Miss, c'est la première fois que je rencontre une telle résistance chez une personne de votre âge.

Alors qu'Hermione digérait le compliment ET le conseil que Rogue venait de lui donner, Rogue disparut et ce fut comme si elle avait rêvé, comme s'il ne s'était jamais trouvé ici avec elle dans cette … chambre ? Elle réalisa soudainement avec horreur que la pièce dans laquelle Rogue les avait enfermés un peu plus tôt n'était autre qu'une chambre où trônait fièrement un lit, qui semblait prendre tellement de place, comme un appel insidieux à la débauche. Dans une chambre. Avec Rogue. Une chambre. Rogue. Rogue, elle et un lit. Elle se mit à rire frénétiquement et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Quand elle eut enfin reprit ses esprits elle dévala les escaliers dans l'espoir de dire au revoir à Drago avant de le revoir à Poudlard mais lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle à manger, Harry l'informa qu'il venait de partir en compagnie de l'objet de ses pensées.

\- D'accord, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais me coucher, tu viens ? demanda Hermione

Harry comprit que sa meilleure amie avait sans doute encore beaucoup de choses à lui raconter. Il hocha la tête, souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde et la suivit. Ils iraient dormir dans la chambre vide de Drago. Ron avait bu beaucoup de bièraubeurres et il était d'ailleurs encore en train de boire en bas avec ses frères, il ne se rendrait pas compte qu'Harry ne serait pas dans sa chambre. Ginny poserait sans doute des questions à Hermione le lendemain et elle trouverait une excuse pour lui expliquer son absence dans la chambre commune, pour l'heure elle avait besoin de parler avec Harry, elle ne se préoccupait pas du reste.

\- Ron tu as bien pensé à prendre la nourriture de Coquecigrue pour le trajet en train ? Il risque de piailler sans arrêt sinon … demanda Molly au petit matin du 30 août

\- Oui m'man ne t'inquiètes pas … bougonna Ron qui ne supportait plus d'être materné à ce point.

Molly vérifiait que les étudiants n'avaient rien oublié avant d'organiser le départ pour King's Cross. Tous étaient attablés dans la salle à manger, navigant entre tartines à la confiture, thé noir, jus de citrouille fraîchement pressé, œufs brouillés et tranche de bacon : tout le nécessaire pour satisfaire l'appétit de tout un chacun. L'ambiance était agréable et les fragrances des divers mets entreposés sur la table renforçait cette douce impression de quiétude qui émanait de la pièce en cet instant. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée. Il était convenu que ce serait Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin et Tonks qui accompagneraient Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron. La Ford Anglia d'Arthur Weasley avait déjà subi auparavant un sort d'agrandissement afin que tout le monde puisse entrer à l'intérieur tout en bénéficiant d'un minimum de confort. Le voyage se fit sans incident et ils purent arriver sur le quai 10mn avant le départ du train ce qui leur laissa le temps de se dire au revoir et de recevoir par là même les dernières instructions d'Arthur, Remus et Tonks.

\- Cette année je vous demanderai d'être particulièrement prudents, pas de prise de risque inutile. Pas de message trop important par hibou, le risque d'interception est trop grand. Si le besoin de communiquer est trop urgent ou si nous devons vous faire passer des informations urgentes, nous trouverons un moyen plus sûr. Vous serez informés en temps et en heure de … ce que vous devrez savoir, en attendant je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée, dit Remus

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un bref regard suspicieux. La tête blonde de Drago se dégagea de la foule agglutinée autour du train, accompagnée d'une longue silhouette noire et inquiétante, Rogue. Ils ne se dirigèrent point vers eux, leur lien avec l'Ordre ne devait pas être ébruité mais Hermione crut apercevoir Rogue faire un hochement de tête qui semblait s'adresser à Remus.

\- Bon eh bien, allez-y montez avant qu'il ne reste plus de place, s'exclama Arthur

Ron et Ginny le gratifièrent d'une rapide accolade et montèrent les premiers dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Harry et Hermione les suivirent de plus loin. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement tous les 4 dans un compartiment seulement occupé par Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Luna était toujours si … lunaire, et en dehors de la réalité. Ses yeux semblaient voir des choses qu'elle seule pouvait distinguer et cela faisait toujours beaucoup rire Ginny.

\- Salut Neville, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Hermione

\- C'était vraiment de bonnes vacances oui, et les vôtres ? rétorqua Neville, qui semblait avoir tellement mûri en si peu de temps. Il n'avait plus rien du petit garçon chétif, peureux et maladroit qui était arrivé en première année. Physiquement il avait une silhouette sportive, il avait pris beaucoup de confiance. Sa voix était posée et assurée et tout le monde dans le wagon constata le merveilleux changement qui avait opéré sur Neville Londubat. De la belle magie, songea Hermione en esquissant un faible sourire.

Les conversations allaient bon train, lorsque le chariot de friandises passa, Ron en acheta un peu pour tout le monde, le geste fut très apprécié. Les estomacs bien remplis et bercés par le vrombissement du train, Harry, Ron et Neville firent une petite sieste tandis que Ginny, Luna et Hermione lisaient chacune quelque chose de différent. Ginny, un magazine de Quidditch auquel elle était abonnée, Hermione, un gros ouvrage sur des sortilèges expérimentaux tandis que Luna lisait le Chicaneur. Lorsque le soleil se coucha enfin, on aperçut la silhouette de Poudlard se dessiner au loin à travers les fenêtres tâchées de gouttelettes, dehors la pluie tombait drue. Tout le monde enfila sa robe de sorcier en attendant que le train n'arrive à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les étudiants arrivèrent trempés de la tête aux pieds dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet de bienvenue. On entendait aux quatre coins de la salle des étudiants formuler des sortilèges de séchage, enviés par les plus jeunes sorciers qui ne connaissaient pas cette formule et qui étaient alors contraints de rester trempés en attendant de pouvoir aller se sécher dans leurs dortoirs. Le brouhaha ambiant ne cessa que lorsque McGonagall pénétra dans la Grande Salle avec à sa suite les premières années, eux aussi visiblement trempés comme s'ils étaient venus à la nage, en traversant le lac noir. La répartition se fit normalement, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, de nombreux applaudissements retentirent à chaque fois qu'un élève de première année était envoyé dans l'une des 4 maisons.

Dumbledore se leva, réclama le silence en faisant tinter sa petite cuillère sur son verre de cristal.

\- Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard et aux autres, bien sûr, pour une nouvelle année, qui sera j'en suis sûr, riche en rebondissements. Avant toute chose, j'aimerais féliciter Miss Hermione Granger et Monsieur Drago Malefoy pour leur nomination au poste de préfet-en-chef.

De nombreux applaudissements retentirent dans la salle à ce moment-là. Hermione fit semblant d'être surprise et émue à la fois, elle n'avait pas son pareil pour jouer la comédie. Drago quant à lui jouait la carte de la nonchalance et de la suffisance pour rester crédible dans son personnage, lui aussi jouait assez bien son rôle finalement. L'expérience risquait d'être plus amusante que prévue, songea Hermione.

\- Veuillez me rejoindre jeunes gens je vous prie, afin que le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue vous remettent vos insignes.

A ces mots, Hermione et Drago se levèrent et traversèrent la salle, dignes, sous les regards de leurs camarades attablés. Rogue épingla celle de Malefoy sur sa robe de sorcier, tandis que McGonagall épingla celle d'Hermione en lui adressant un sourire quasiment maternel, qui réchauffa le cœur de la jeune femme.

\- Vous pouvez regagner vos places. Je profite de cette remise des insignes pour informer ceux qui ne le saurait pas encore et ceux qui ne s'en souviendraient plus, expliqua Dumbledore dans un sourire malicieux, que les préfets-en-chef sont habilités à faire respecter les règles au même titre que les professeurs de Poudlard, sauf peut-être dans les salles de classe où les enseignants disposent de l'autorité suprême. Aussi, ils sont habilités à vous soustraire des points s'ils vous surprennent en train d'enfreindre le règlement. Bien … et avant de passer à table j'aimerais d'abord vous informer que l'aile ouest du cinquième étage est formellement interdite. J'ai aussi le plaisir de vous annoncer que le poste de défense contre les forces du Mal sera assuré par le professeur Lupin, qui était en fonction à ce poste il y a de cela 4 ans. Il ne peut être présent ce soir mais il sera là demain pour assurer ses premiers cours.

\- Le banquet peut commencer, clôtura le directeur en tapant des mains.

Hermione, Ron et Harry échangèrent des regards choqués de la nouvelle, Remus ne leur avait rien dit, peut-être avait-il voulu leur faire la surprise ? Hermione arbora une expression suspicieuse… mais les interrogations que la nouvelle avait suscité prirent fin au moment où les mets aussi riches que variés apparurent en masse sur les tables. Des exclamations approbatrices se firent entendre de toutes parts. Ron s'empiffra comme à son habitude et Hermione lui jeta des regards excédés. Harry rigolait avec Neville et Dean Thomas au sujet d'une bonne blague que venait se faire Seamus Finnigan.

\- Dis Harry, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Dumbledore ne nous ait pas parlé de tu sais qui dans son discours ? Il a toujours pour habitude de nous mettre en garde quand il se passe quelque chose et cette année … rien ! chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Harry qui était à sa droite.

\- Je ne sais pas Hermione, peut-être qu'il ne veut pas nous inquiéter pour le moment mais je pense que quand les choses devront être dites, nous en seront informés. Rappelle-toi des paroles de Remus … On saura ce que l'on doit savoir quand le moment sera venu, répliqua Harry

Hermione, quelque peu rassurée, hocha la tête et adressa un faible sourire à son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle porta naturellement son regard sur le corps professoral et se surprit à détailler Rogue… longuement, jusqu'à ce que son regard croise le sien. Elle détourna les yeux, gênée qu'il l'ait surprise durant ce moment un brin voyeur. Ses yeux noirs avaient le pouvoir de brûler les siens, mais étrangement ce n'était pas si désagréable. Depuis qu'elle avait discuté avec lui dans la maison des Black, elle réalisa subitement à quel point il était imposant et charismatique. Elle ne l'avait jamais côtoyé d'aussi près, il était très grand, et elle s'était sentie bien faible sous la force de sa poigne. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune elle s'écrasait devant lui parce qu'elle n'avait pas les armes pour lutter contre ses sarcasmes, alors elle ne voyait en lui que l'homme terrifiant qu'il pouvait être, toujours enfermé dans ses cachots, vêtu de noir, si impressionnant. Mais ces derniers temps elle l'avait… regardé et elle l'avait vu différemment. Le voir si souvent durant les vacances d'été en dehors du cadre scolaire avait eu quelque chose de perturbant, elle n'avait pourtant jamais eu vraiment confiance en lui, elle n'avait jamais cru en son dévouement complet pour l'Ordre. Il avait cette aura palpable qui baignait trop dans la magie noire, cela se sentait comme une empreinte indélébile et il y avait son odeur aussi … une odeur singulière et masculine qui avait chargé l'air de senteurs animales lorsqu'il s'était trouvé si près d'elle. Elle éprouvait à la fois de la crainte et du respect pour lui, du mépris parfois et de l'admiration à d'autres moments. Mais qui était Severus Rogue ? C'est la question que se posait Hermione à ce moment, alors que tout le monde se levait pour rejoindre son dortoir. Elle sortit brutalement de ses pensées et réalisa que l'objet de ses pensées se dirigeait droit sur elle.

\- Miss Granger, ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser. Je dois vous accompagner avec Monsieur Malefoy jusqu'à vos nouveaux appartements, susurra Rogue de sa voix dangereusement douce

Hermione se leva brusquement, adressa un faible signe de main à ses camarades Gryffondor et emboita le pas de Rogue et de Malefoy qui se donnait un air faussement hautain devant les autres.

\- Vos appartements se situent dans l'aile Est du troisième étage, suivez-moi, je vous prie, fit Rogue impatient.

Hermione et Drago avaient du mal à suivre la cadence imposée par Rogue dans les dédales du château. Au bout de 10 minutes néanmoins, ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant deux chevaliers en train de jouter. Ils se déplacèrent dans le cadre jusqu'à eux et le plus grand des deux combattants demanda élégamment le mot de passe.

 _\- Dies Irae*_ , répondit Rogue.

Il se décala pour leur permettre de passer et ferma la marche. Hermione pénétra dans un grand salon très bien aménagé. Une grande cheminée réchauffait et éclairait la pièce, devant laquelle était disposé un immense canapé en cuir marron. Il y avait également deux fauteuils, non loin de la cheminée. Une bibliothèque de taille moyenne prenait tout un pan de mur et de nombreux ouvrages la composait. Ce salon donnait sur deux portes, qui devaient mener à leurs chambres respectives songea Hermione, et desquelles ils devraient pouvoir accéder chacun à leur salle de bain privée.

\- Bien, voici vos appartements privés. Dès demain des informations vous seront données concernant vos obligations. Si vous constatez une violation trop grave du règlement vous devez le signaler à un professeur ou au directeur. Vous avez des questions ? demanda Rogue en dévisageant surtout Hermione, s'attendant sûrement à ce qu'elle lève la main, comme d'habitude. Elle n'en fit rien

\- Très bien, bonne soirée.

Rogue tourna les talons et disparut en un claquement de doigts, insaisissable, comme de la fumée. La porte d'entrée claqua, le tableau se referma. Hermione se retourna vers Drago.

\- Rogue … soupira-t-elle exaspérée

\- Fidèle à lui-même, rétorqua Drago. Bon, je vais me coucher je suis fatigué. Choisis la chambre que tu préfères Granger histoire qu'on puisse en finir avec cette journée, dit Drago dans un bâillement.

Hermione ouvrit la première porte, puis s'exclama

\- Je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, tes affaires se trouvent déjà dans celle-ci, je vais donc prendre l'autre.

Les chambres étaient situées de chaque côté du salon, dans un parfait esprit de symétrie. Hermione traversa le salon, salua brièvement Drago et lui souhaita une bonne nuit puis pénétra dans ce qui serait sa chambre pour toute l'année scolaire. Elle l'aimait déjà … une pièce chaude et confortable, conformément à l'esprit Gryffondor avec un grand lit aux parures rouge, deux places et à baldaquin en plein milieu. Les coussins avaient l'air moelleux et les draps encore plus. Elle fonça faire un brin de toilettes dans sa salle de bain, revêtit son short de nuit et son débardeur et alla se glisser dans ses draps. Cela lui ferait bizarre de ne pas dormir avec son meilleur ami, pour la première fois depuis deux mois, mais la fatigue accumulée eu raison d'elle et elle s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

* _Dies Irae_ : Le _Dies Irae_ est un poème médiéval écrit en latin sur le thème de la colère divine traitant de l'apocalypse et du jugement dernier (pour la fiction je ne veux aucune allusion quelconque à la religion, je veux juste que vous reteniez la symbolique du jour du jugement où tout le monde devra payer pour ses fautes. C'est uniquement la symbolique qui est importante, la religion ou tout discours cultuel n'a pas sa place ici)

Alors ? Vos avis sont fortement recommandés/ appréciés _(coeur sur vous)_


	7. Une rose parmi les ronces

Hello tout le monde, le chapitre 7 est de sortie et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Comme promis ce cher Rogue est nettement plus présent que dans les chapitres précédents. J'en profite également pour répondre aux quelques reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre par MP.

 **Callypso** : Eh oui, si Rogue n'était pas bougon de temps en temps ce ne serait pas vraiment lui, haha ! Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

 **Maddy** : Merciiii beaucoup pour tes adorables reviews, voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise autant (voire même plus) que les chapitres précédents. Bises :D

 **Florian** : Je suis heureuse que le détails te plaisent, ce n'est pas toujours facile de coucher tout cela par écrit. Leur relation restera floue pendant un instant, car mettre en forme une relation entre deux antagonistes tels qu'eux n'est pas facile. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bises ;-)

 **Manon** : Merci pour ta fidélité :-)

Et merci également à **Fantomette34** , **Silverbutterfly209** et **Eileen1976**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7. Une rose parmi les ronces**

Hermione se réveilla ce matin-là sans envie de sortir de ses draps tant l'endroit était confortable. Quand elle y parvint enfin, elle enfila sa chemise et sa jupe, ajusta sa cravate aux couleurs rouge et or et revêtit enfin sa robe de sorcière décorée de son enseigne de préfet-en-chef flambant neuve. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, elle trouva Drago installé nonchalamment sur le grand canapé en cuir, un livre ouvert reposant sur son torse qui se mouvait au gré de sa respiration. Il dormait. Hermione s'avança précautionneusement et tenta de le réveiller en lui secouant doucement l'épaule. L'effet fut immédiat, Drago sursauta si brutalement qu'il tomba à terre et entraîna l'ouvrage dans sa chute.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il paniqué, une main sur sa baguette

\- Il n'est que 7h Drago ne t'inquiète pas. Je comptais descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner et je voulais te proposer de m'accompagner… rétorqua Hermione, un peu confuse de l'avoir mis dans un tel état d'alerte

Drago rangea sa baguette, renifla d'un air presque supérieur, réajusta sa cravate et enfila sa robe de sorcier laissée précédemment de façon négligée sur le dossier du canapé. Il adressa un faible sourire à Hermione qu'elle prit pour une acceptation de sa part. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers sans parler et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle, celle-ci était presque vide à cette heure-ci. Il y avait seulement un petit groupe de Serdaigle, McGonagall et Rogue. Hermione rencontra le regard sans expression de ce dernier mais n'insista pas.

\- Tu viens t'installer à la table des Serpentard avec moi ? demanda Drago

\- Volontiers

Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent sans discussion inutile, Hermione ne demandait pas mieux de bon matin. La présence de Drago n'était pas si désagréable finalement et le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui l'incitait à apprendre à mieux le connaître. En temps voulu, elle aurait une discussion avec lui. Il le faudrait. Le premier cours du lundi matin était un cours commun de potions avec les Serpentard pour ceux qui avaient été autorisés à poursuivre l'apprentissage de cette matière. Avant que la foule d'élèves n'arrive, Hermione décida de changer de table pour rejoindre celle des Gryffondor afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Lorsque Harry entra enfin dans la salle il vint donner une sincère accolade à sa meilleure amie et s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Ronald Weasley est encore en train de bouder ? demanda ironiquement Hermione

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je crois plutôt qu'il était en train de ronfler quand je suis sorti du dortoir mais j'espérais te trouver déjà là, rétorqua Harry la bouche pleine de pancakes à la marmelade.

\- On a cours avec Rogue tu sais, s'il arrive en retard j'ai bien peur qu'il s'attire des ennuis dès le premier jour.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, il s'en remettra, répondit Harry en souriant

A l'évocation de son nom, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'autoriser un nouveau regard en sa direction. Il sirotait son thé dont on pouvait presque apercevoir les volutes de fumée, le regard perdu sur un point imaginaire. Hermione se surpris à trouver cette vision apaisante. Quand Harry eut fini ses tartines et son jus de citrouille ils se levèrent ensemble afin de descendre dans les cachots pour leur premier cours de la journée.

\- Au fait, tu n'as pas mangé ce matin Hermione ? demanda Harry qui ne se rappelait pas avoir vu son amie se rassasier

\- J'ai mangé avec Drago avant que tout le monde n'arrive dans la Grande Salle.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Je le sens sur les nerfs mais … c'est compréhensible, on ne sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Tu t'intéresses à lui maintenant ? demanda Hermione, un brin espiègle

\- Il est si différent de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. J'ai un peu parlé avec lui chez Sirius tu sais et … c'était vraiment sympa, répondit Harry sans trop d'assurance sur ce terrain glissant

\- Tu as raison, j'ai prévu de discuter vraiment et sincèrement avec lui dans pas longtemps. Ce sera facile comme on partage les mêmes appartements, encore faut-il que je sache par où commencer

\- Oh eh bien tu n'as qu'à lui demander comment il a fait pour survivre aux leçons de légilimencie avec Rogue, comme ça tu pourras me dire ce qui a merdé avec m..

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Rogue venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa classe avec tellement de violence qu'il était étonnant de constater qu'elle n'était toujours pas sortie de ses gonds après tant d'années de maltraitance.

\- Granger, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, gronda Rogue d'une voix menaçante

Il tourna les talons en faisant voler ses habituelles capes noires, invitant par là même les élèves à entrer dans sa classe. Drago arriva à ce moment-là, pile à l'heure. Il adressa un regard sans méchanceté à Harry qui le lui rendit en hochant la tête, puis rejoignit Blaise Zabini au fond de la classe à droite. Hermione et Harry s'installèrent ensembles au fond de la classe également, sur la partie gauche.

D'un gracieux coup de baguette, Rogue indiqua les instructions au tableau pour la potion à réaliser. Un philtre de paix. Cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problème à Hermione, elle avait déjà réussi cette potion plusieurs fois, malgré la difficulté.

\- Aujourd'hui vous ne réaliserez pas cette potion à deux mais seuls, aussi je vous invite à bien vouloir vous désolidariser de votre binôme et à venir vous installer sur les paillasses libres. Vous êtes peu nombreux en dernière année à avoir eu la possibilité de poursuivre cette matière et en vue de vos ASPICS j'ai besoin d'évaluer votre capacité à réaliser un travail seul, bien que je me fasse déjà une idée de vos niveaux respectifs, expliqua Rogue de sa voix doucereuse en balayant la salle de son regard noir

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier pour changer de place. Harry jeta un regard peiné à Hermione et s'installa à la table juste devant elle, Blaise en fit de même. Quand tout le monde fut enfin seul à une paillasse, la réalisation de la concoction put commencer et Hermione ne tarda pas à s'élancer en quête de ses ingrédients. Quand ce fut fait, elle regroupa ses cheveux en un chignon pour être plus à l'aise et se mit rapidement au travail. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, des volutes de fumée plus ou moins épaisses s'échappaient des chaudrons de tous les élèves, c'est précisément à ce moment que Rogue entreprit de passer dans les rangs pour juger les concoctions en cours de préparation, comme à son habitude. Hermione était plutôt en avance, tout comme Drago qu'elle guettait du coin de l'œil. C'était le moment d'ajouter le sirop d'ellébore, elle réfléchit un instant et décida de remplacer cet ingrédient afin d'améliorer les vertus de la potion. Elle avait beaucoup lu pendant les vacances afin de parfaire ses compétences dans chaque matière et elle avait eu le plaisir de dévorer un bouquin sur l'utilisation d'ingrédients dérivés dans le cadre de l'amélioration de certaines potions. Evidemment de telles pratiques étaient plutôt réservées aux maîtres des potions mais par ce tour de force, Hermione espérait peut-être impressionner Severus Rogue, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle se débarrassa de sa cape devenue de trop dans cette moiteur étouffante provoquée par sa mixture en pleine ébullition, desserra sa cravate et déboutonna quelques boutons afin de favoriser une meilleure respiration dans cette bulle de travail oppressante où seule sa potion existait. Elle sortit de son sac un petit carnet dans lequel elle griffonnerait les observations faites, selon ses calculs elle pouvait tout à faire remplacer le sirop d'ellébore par du sirop de rose. Les deux fleurs étaient issues de la famille des renonculacées, l'ellébore avait des propriétés vermifuges et était souvent utilisée au Moyen-Âge pour guérir les patients atteints de folie, cependant elle avait un goût atroce qui pouvait provoquer des crises de vomissements. C'est pourquoi le choix d'Hermione se porta sur la rose blanche, de la même couleur que l'ellébore utilisée pour le philtre de paix, aux même propriétés calmantes et relaxantes mais avec l'avantage du goût qui devait éviter tout effet indésirable. C'est convaincue de ces conclusions qu'elle quitta sa paillasse afin de trouver dans la réserve de Rogue, mise à disposition pour le cours, un sirop de rose blanche.

Rogue était arrivé au niveau de la table de travail de Harry, il avait tout juste eu le temps de commencer à ouvrir la bouche afin de lui jeter une pique bien sentie sur la qualité sûrement médiocre à ses yeux de sa préparation mais il la referma bien vite et suivit Hermione des yeux avec méfiance. Elle n'avait jamais auparavant quitté son poste de travail en pleine élaboration. Elle revint bien vite, avec dans ses mains un petit flacon de sirop de rose blanche. Interloqué, il oublia de sermonner Potter et se dirigea d'un pas félin et discret jusqu'à elle. Hermione dévissa le petit bouchon de liège qui scellait le sirop de rose, elle allait en verser le contenu dans sa potion mais une main attrapa fermement son poignet en vol. Elle n'avait pas vu arriver son professeur de potions dans cette atmosphère opaque et troublée par les vapeurs épaisses qui saturaient son air. Il était tout près, son torse imposant touchait son dos et sa main lui encerclait le poignet avec force. Les fragrances de son parfum venaient se confondre avec les senteurs entêtantes de sa mixture, elle ne voyait plus le reste de la classe et était enfermée avec Rogue dans un piège de fumées oppressantes.

\- Miss Granger, veuillez me dicter la liste d'ingrédients que j'ai inscrite au tableau, souffla Rogue à voix basse afin de n'être entendu que par son interlocutrice

Hermione ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, elle ne voulait pas rencontrer ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas perdre de son assurance alors elle récita d'une voix un peu chevrotante par ce trouble de circonstance :

\- Poudre de pierre de lune, Mandragore liquéfiée, sirop d'ellébore, poudre bleue, poudre rose et liquide brun

\- Précisément. Pouvez-vous alors m'éclairer de votre _savoir infini_ sur la raison pour laquelle vous estimez préférable de remplacer le sirop d'ellébore par du sirop de rose blanche ? demanda-t-il d'un ton cassant où l'ironie et le sarcasme étaient à peine dissimulés.

\- Cela fait depuis précisément six années que je suis élève à Poudlard professeur et depuis ces six années vous n'avez cessé de me reprocher mon manque d'originalité. Votre cours est le seul où je n'ai jamais eu d'optimal parce que vous me considérez comme une miss-je-sais-tout qui apprend par cœur tous ses livres, alors aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'expérimenter, répondit Hermione à voix basse pleine de détermination

\- Développez, je vous prie

En remplaçant l'ellébore par la rose j'espérais simplement pouvoir annuler les effets secondaires contraignants du philtre de paix, à savoir les vomissements …

\- Continuez … lui dit-il dans un souffle chaud qui vint sournoisement caresser sa nuque dégagée par son chignon, il desserra tout doucement l'étau autour du frêle poignet féminin dans une presque caresse qui la fit subrepticement vibrer

Hermione, ayant alors retrouvé l'usage de son bras, déversa doucement le liquide dans la potion qui prit aussitôt une teinte blanc nacré de laquelle s'échappa une odeur enivrante, presque irrésistible. Hermione approcha alors son visage en fermant les yeux et se laissa séduire par l'aura apaisante qui se dégageait du breuvage. Elle retrouva doucement ses esprits et se retourna afin de sonder Rogue. Il n'était plus là. C'était comme si sa bulle de chaleur venait d'éclater, il avait enveloppé son poignet et par là même tout son être durant ce moment qui avait paru durer une éternité. Hermione se râcla brièvement la gorge et reprit contenance, elle ajouta les derniers ingrédients, tourna la concoction trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, baissa progressivement le feu et versa le fruit de son contenu dans une fiole qu'elle scella d'un petit bouchon de liège. Sur une étiquette elle inscrivit son nom d'une élégante calligraphie et se dirigea, tout comme les autres élèves, en direction du bureau professoral afin de donner sa fiole à Rogue. Elle passa la dernière, tous les autres élèves étaient sortis de la salle. D'un vif coup de baguette, Rogue ferma la porte afin de dissuader les éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes. Hermione posa le fruit de son travail sur son bureau, accompagné d'un bout de parchemin sur lequel elle expliquait ses observations, légèrement inquiète de la réaction de Rogue. Elle ouvrit sa bouche de stupeur lorsqu'elle le vit directement inscrire un O sur son parchemin. Un O comme Optimal. Le premier qui venait de la main de Rogue, et sans doute le plus savoureux de tout son parcours estudiantin.

\- Fermez votre bouche Miss Granger, la contemplation de vos amygdales ne m'intéresse nullement

\- Je …

\- Vous ? demanda-t-il narquoisement

\- Merci ? finit-elle par lâcher légèrement incertaine de ce qu'elle devait précisément dire en cet instant

Rogue rangea soigneusement sa plume dans un étui en cuir usé et renifla dédaigneusement. Il se leva et toisa Hermione de sa toute hauteur. Après l'avoir suffisamment jaugé du regard il entreprit d'expliquer la raison pour laquelle il lui avait demandé de rester à la fin du cours.

\- Est-ce bien Monsieur Malefoy qui vous a dit que je l'avais initié à la légilimencie ?

\- Je … oui professeur, chuchota Hermione un peu honteuse que Rogue ai entendu sa conversation avec Harry

\- Je sais que la discrétion ne fait pas partie des … qualités de Potter malheureusement, néanmoins je vous demanderai d'avoir, sinon l'intelligence, au moins la conscience d'éviter d'aborder certains sujets lorsque vos camarades de classe se trouvent autour de vous

\- Nous parlions à voix basse professeur, contesta Hermione

\- Si basse que j'ai réussi à entendre votre conversation à travers la porte de ma classe, gronda Rogue en fondant sur elle, le visage tendu

Hermione contempla le sol, un peu honteuse, au fond elle savait que Rogue avait raison. Pourtant elle s'était beaucoup entraînée avec Harry tout l'été pour aiguiser ses sens, pour parfaire ses connaissances, pour fermer son esprit, pour gagner en discrétion et en camouflage mais au 12 square Grimmaurd ils étaient presque seuls. A Poudlard ils ne l'étaient jamais et il fallait être toujours sur ses gardes, elle ferait plus attention la prochaine fois.

\- Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question ? demanda timidement Hermione

\- Ais-je vraiment le choix ? répondit narquoisement Rogue

\- Pourquoi c'est à moi que vous dites tout cela et pas à Harry ? A mon bon souvenir il me semble que c'est lui que vous avez surpris en train de parler devant votre porte … non ?

\- Vous êtes la tête pensante de votre merveilleux trio d'adolescents sauveurs du monde sorcier, n'est-ce pas Miss ? J'espère par là que vous saurez faire entrer certaines choses dans le crâne dur de vos amis.

\- Nous ne sommes plus des adolescents professeur, et j'aimerais aussi vous dire que « notre merveilleux trio » n'existera plus tant que Ronald Weasley continuera de se comporter comme un imbécile …

\- Vos petites histoires de cœur ne m'intéressent aucunement Miss Granger

\- Mais ce ne sont pas mes histoires de cœur, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi professeur et d'ailleurs je ne vous permets pas de vous exprimer à ce sujet, rétorqua Hermione pleine d'audace

\- Un autre ton, répondit Rogue dangereusement, maintenant déguerpissez et faites passer le message à votre ami _l'Elu_ …

Hermione fit rageusement volte-face, se saisit de la poignée de la porte et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la claquer, Rogue la bloqua avec son pied et lui dit une dernière chose :

\- Vous savez Miss Granger, cette guerre ne sera pas seulement difficile pour Potter, elle le sera pour tout le monde, y compris vous.

Et il se chargea de claquer la porte au nez d'Hermione qui se retrouva soudainement seule dans le couloir froid des cachots et désorientée par la dernière phrase de Rogue. Que voulait-il dire exactement par-là ? « Nous le découvrirons bien assez tôt » songea Hermione en repensant aux propos de Remus tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de défenses contre les forces du Mal pour son deuxième cours de la journée.

* * *

Et là, c'est le moment où vous m'envoyez un max de **reviews** ;-P (à très bientôt 3)


	8. Pacte, sang et fidélité

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Ceux qui se posaient beaucoup de questions devraient être contents puisque ce chapitre livre un certains nombre de réponses. Je vous remercie aussi toutes et tous pour vos adorables reviews, de plus lorsque celles-ci viennent d'auteurs que j'ai eu l'occasion de lire alors que je n'étais pas encore inscrite sur ce site et dont j'ai adoré les fictions, c'est très gratifiant. Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres car j'ai couplé le format de deux chapitres afin de faire progresser l'histoire. J'attends vos retours avec la plus grande des impatiences.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 – Pacte, sang et fidélité**

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal, le cours avait déjà commencé et Remus Lupin se trouvait bel et bien à la place du professeur. En entrant, Hermione lui adressa un sourire poli et vint s'installer à côté d'Harry.

\- Bien Miss Granger, avant que vous n'entriez, j'expliquais à vos camarades la nécessité de parfaitement maîtriser le sortilège de stupéfixion. Aussi je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous mettre en binôme pour vous affronter dans de petits duels afin que je puisse noter votre réactivité en situation « réelle », commença Lupin. J'aimerais que vos binômes soient constitués d'un Serpentard et d'un Gryffondor s'il vous plaît, compléta-t-il

Drago fut le premier à se lever, il se dirigea naturellement vers Harry Potter. Aux yeux de tous cela paraissait évident, Drago Malefoy ne voudrait pour rien au monde manquer une occasion d'humilier son ennemi juré. Aux yeux d'Hermione évidemment, il ne s'agissait pas de cela, mais l'illusion était parfaite. Elle balaya la salle du regard et se sentit mécaniquement attirée vers Blaise Zabini, qui d'un regard entendu, accepta le duel. Ron qui s'était finalement décidé à venir en cours, se dirigea vers Gregory Goyle et ainsi de suite tout le monde trouva un coéquipier de taille pour ce premier exercice de l'année. D'un geste de la main, Remus Lupin invita les étudiants à commencer leurs duels, il fallut moins de 10 secondes pour voir des sorts jaillir de part et d'autre de la salle de cours. Les niveaux semblaient très équitables car dans les premières minutes aucun élève ne se retrouva projeté dans les airs. Drago et Harry étaient très concentrés dans leur duel, alternant diverses positions et divers contre-sorts. De loin ils ressemblaient à deux escrimeurs, ils en avaient la noblesse et l'agilité. Hermione de son côté, trouva en Blaise un adversaire coriace et très intéressant, elle n'arrivait pas à éclater ses défenses, il était tellement concentré qu'il repérait chacun de ses mouvements et parvenait à les bloquer à l'avance. Elle décida de se servir de ses nouveaux atouts, elle capta son regard et pénétra brièvement son esprit afin de le désorienter ce qui lui permis de lui lancer un _Stupefix_ extrêmement puissant.

Blaise Zabini vola dans les airs et retomba sur ses fesses quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Bravo Miss Granger, 10 points pour Gryffondor ! s'exclama Lupin

Blaise se releva douloureusement en se massant quelques cotes endolories par la chute. Il s'avança au niveau d'Hermione qui le fixait de ses yeux noisette, sans ciller. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à attraper en guise de salut. A la fin de l'exercice, les élèves retournèrent s'asseoir à leur place afin de prendre en note les observations sur leur maîtrise plus ou moins acquise du sortilège de Stupefixion. Lorsque le cours toucha à sa fin, tout le monde sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour prendre le repas du midi.

\- Granger, attends ! tonna une voix en écho derrière Hermione

Harry et elle se retournèrent de concert, c'était Blaise qui tâchait de la rejoindre en courant dans le couloir, bousculant sur son passage des élèves de première année qui semblaient perdus.

\- Je voulais te dire, pour le duel de tout à l'heure … commença-t-il un peu essoufflé lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé à sa hauteur

\- Pas ici Blaise, viens ce soir à 23h dans l'aile Est du troisième étage devant le tableau des deux chevaliers jouteurs, le coupa Hermione qui suivit le conseil de Rogue en optant pour la discrétion

Blaise se contenta d'hocher la tête et rejoignit Drago qui adressa un faible signe de tête aux deux Gryffondor. Hermione et Harry reprirent leur chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent près de Ginny et Neville. Quelques minutes après, Ron vint s'installer auprès d'eux en leur adressant un petit sourire gêné. C'était mieux que rien, le repas pourrait peut-être se passer sans tension notoire. Au moment du dessert, quelques hiboux débarquèrent dans la Grande Salle. Coquecigrue vint déposer une lettre pour Ron dont l'écriture sur l'enveloppe présageait avoir été écrite par Molly Weasley. Harry reçu un parchemin blanc de la part d'Hedwige, Hermione quant à elle reçut également un papier semblable de la part d'un hibou de la volière. Elle le déplia discrètement sous la table sans attirer l'attention, mais rien n'était écrit. Absolument rien. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard interloqué d'Harry qui devait lui aussi se trouver face à un parchemin vierge. Ils rangèrent tous les deux le papier dans leurs pans de robe respectifs et reportèrent leur attention sur leurs assiettes. A la fin du repas elle trouva le moyen de s'éclipser en entraînant Harry avec elle et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

\- Ce sont des parchemins ensorcelés Harry, il suffit de pointer ta baguette sur le papier et de lancer la formule « _Revelio_ », expliqua Hermione

Harry hocha la tête et pointa sa baguette sur son parchemin, Hermione en fit de même et une fois qu'ils eurent prononcé la formule, un message s'inscrivit comme si une main invisible l'écrivait devant eux à la plume.

 _« Veuillez vous rendre dans l'aile ouest du cinquième étage, ce soir à 22h._

 _A.D_ »

\- A.D ? Comme Albus Dumbledore ? demanda Harry

\- Sans aucun doute, répondit Hermione. Mais attends, l'aile Ouest du cinquième étage est interdite ! Dumbledore nous l'a dit dans son discours de bienvenue hier soir …

Harry rencontra le regard d'Hermione où dansait l'expression de son inquiétude. Ils quittèrent les toilettes des filles sans prononcer le moindre mot. Le reste de leur journée de cours passa bien trop lentement aux yeux d'Hermione qui avait hâte de se rendre dans l'aile Ouest du cinquième étage à l'heure du couvre-feu. Peut-être que ce serait enfin l'instant de vérité où on leur donnerait les réponses qu'ils attendaient tant. Après le diner, elle monta dans ses appartements afin d'attendre l'heure du rendez-vous. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon, elle trouva Drago assis sur un des deux fauteuils près de l'âtre de la cheminée. Il sortit un parchemin blanc de son pantalon, semblable à celui qu'Hermione avait reçu

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit. L'initiation commence ce soir Granger, dit Drago d'une voix basse

\- Tu penses que c'est la raison pour laquelle on a reçu ce parchemin ? La formation ?

\- J'en suis certain…

 _Toc-Toc-Toc_

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Hermione

Drago ne lui répondit pas, il se leva et disparut dans l'entrée pour réapparaître quelques secondes après, suivi de Blaise Zabini et de Harry.

Hermione posa un regard interrogateur sur Drago.

\- Tu as invité Blaise à venir ici à 23h mais après avoir reçu le parchemin, je lui ai proposé de venir avant. Quant à Potter, je sais qu'il a reçu ce papier lui aussi, voilà pourquoi je lui ai suggéré de venir nous rejoindre.

Hermione ne trouva rien à redire à cela. Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre près de la cheminée.

\- Vous pouvez parler librement, apparemment on est tous dans le même camp … dit Drago

Harry encore méfiant, sortit sa baguette et s'avança tout près du jeune Malefoy. Il la pointa sur lui, Drago ayant compris ce qu'il cherchait à faire, n'opposa aucune résistance.

 _\- Legilimens_ , articula-t-il

Il se retrouva plongé dans l'esprit de Drago Malefoy et ne mit pas longtemps à trouver les preuves de l'honnêteté du Serpentard. Il ressortit quelques minutes après, posa son regard sur Hermione et dit d'une voix neutre :

\- Il dit la vérité.

Il y eut un petit temps de flottement où tout le monde se dévisagea, puis progressivement les visages se radoucirent. Blaise était encore mal à l'aise de se retrouver en compagnie de deux Gryffondor mais il se rappela de ce qu'il voulait dire à Hermione, il se tourna vers elle et fut le premier à prendre la parole

\- Voilà Granger, je voulais te demander depuis combien de temps tu pratiquais la légilimencie, mais je crois que ma question est inutile. Vous avez appris ensemble, tous les deux n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en incluant Harry à son interrogation.

Harry hocha brièvement la tête.

\- J'ai commencé à apprendre ce que je savais sur l'art de la légilimencie à Blaise, expliqua Drago, il a encore beaucoup à apprendre. Comme nous tous. Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée d'apprendre…

\- Ensemble ! le coupa Hermione qui partageait l'idée de Drago

\- L'union fait la force, compléta Harry

\- Si on m'avait dit l'année dernière qu'une telle union verrait le jour entre nous, j'aurais jeté un sort cuisant à celui ou celle qui se serait risqué à dire une telle absurdité, lâcha Hermione

Cette dernière remarque provoqua un blanc. Tout le monde se dévisagea et soudainement tous se mirent à rire ensemble devant l'absurdité de la situation.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? proposa courtoisement Drago

\- Une bièraubeurre pour moi s'il te plaît, répondit Blaise

\- Deux, compléta Harry

\- Trois, ajouta Hermione

Drago leur adressa un petit sourire qui voulait dire beaucoup. En l'instant il réalisa que jamais il n'avait eu de vrais amis. Jamais il ne s'était senti libre de pouvoir parler comme bon lui semblait ou d'être naturel. Ce qu'il ressentait à présent était un sentiment fort puisque pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il se sentait en sécurité. Il avait toujours été un garçon influençable, il avait cru pendant de nombreuses années à la supériorité des sorciers de sang-pur et il avait répété les horreurs que son père lui avait mises en tête. Il avait traité Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe plus d'une fois alors qu'à l'époque il ne comprenait pas exactement ce que signifiait ce terme, il voulait simplement être blessant, parader devant ses camarades Serpentard. En ce jour, debout devant deux Gryffondor et son ami le plus sincère chez les Serpentard, il se rendait enfin compte que la valeur d'un sorcier ne résidait pas dans le sang qui coule dans ses veines. Son sourire lui allait bien mieux, il ne perdait en rien de sa prestance et ses cheveux blancs lui donnait presque l'air d'un ange. Il se décida enfin à aller derrière le petit espace cuisine aménagé dans le salon afin de récupérer les quatre bièraubeurres pour contenter tout le monde.

L'atmosphère n'était pas encore tout à fait détendue mais les discussions allaient bon train. Lorsque l'heure du rendez-vous approcha, tous se levèrent solennellement et sortirent des appartements privés des deux préfets-en-chef. Ils montèrent tous les 4 les escaliers jusqu'à l'aile Ouest du cinquième étage, s'engouffrèrent prudemment dans le couloir et arrivèrent devant une immense porte en bois qui semblait être encore plus vieille que le château lui-même. Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses trois camarades et frappa du poing trois grands coups sur la vieille porte. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et donna sur une salle semblable à la Grande Salle mais en beaucoup plus petite et simplement éclairée par des torches aux reflets bleutés qui prodiguaient au lieu une puissante aura mystérieuse. Une estrade était dressée au fond de la salle sur laquelle se tenaient côte à côte Severus Rogue, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et Septima Vector. Hermione posa instinctivement ses yeux sur Rogue, il la regardait lui aussi et ne détourna pas le regard cette fois-ci. Elle avança prudemment, Harry et Drago regardaient partout et Blaise invita ses camarades à le suivre en direction des quelques sièges disposés dans la salle, sur lesquels se trouvaient déjà Ginny, Neville, Pansy Parkinson et Luna Lovegood.

Quand tout le monde fut enfin installé, Dumbledore se râcla brièvement la gorge.

\- Bien, merci à vous tous d'avoir accepté mon invitation. Certains auront peut-être déjà deviné la raison pour laquelle vous vous trouvez ici ce soir, commença le directeur en portant son regard malicieux sur Drago Malefoy, vous vous posez beaucoup de questions et ce soir nous tâcherons d'y répondre au mieux.

Hermione écoutait lointainement Albus Dumbledore, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sombre maître des cachots, qui lui, semblait désormais regarder un point imaginaire devant lui. Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains et l'ambiance tamisée s'effaça au profit d'un éclairage vif qui faillit aveugler Hermione tant la transition fut brutale.

\- Bienvenue à la formation au « Projet Sparrow », lâcha le directeur de l'école. Veuillez approcher s'il vous plaît.

Les élèves se levèrent simultanément et s'avancèrent au milieu de la salle comme venait de le demander poliment le directeur de Poudlard.

Soudain, un insupportable bruit métallique résonna dans la pièce. Une cage sortit du sol pour venir emprisonner les 8 étudiants présents au milieu de la salle. Poussée par un réflexe primaire, Ginny se précipita contre deux barreaux pour crier à l'égard du personnel enseignant, sur l'estrade, en dehors de la cage :

\- A quoi vous jouez ?!

Tous les étudiants regardaient autour d'eux, affolés, une main sur la baguette, en était d'alerte maximale. Soudain Hermione repensa à ce que lui avait dit Drago, elle échangea un regard entendu avec lui et elle comprit. Elle s'approcha de Ginny, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui dit :

\- Ginny, c'est un test, il faut que l'on se regroupe pour unir nos forces.

Ginny s'exécuta et vint rejoindre le groupe au milieu de la cage, chacun dos à dos afin de guetter le moindre piège. Le silence dura pendant une bonne minute, durant laquelle Hermione osa un regard en direction de son professeur de potions qui regardait la scène sans l'ombre d'une émotion sur le visage. Elle réprima un frisson et repensa aux paroles de Drago à propos de moyens de formation peu éthiques. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Soudainement Hermione se sentit profondément triste sans parvenir à en expliquer la cause, elle avait froid, son épiderme était parcouru de frissons. Elle ressentit alors un sentiment étrange, comme si elle ne connaîtrait jamais plus le bonheur. Alors elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce que cela signifiait, se rappelant que trop bien de sa troisième année à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle fut confrontée à ces créatures des ténèbres pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Attention, là-haut des Détraqueurs, cria-t-elle

Tout le monde leva la tête et effectivement, du plafond sortirent une vingtaine de Détraqueurs qui fondaient droit sur eux. Neville tenta d'envoyer un patronus, mais il ne parvint à bloquer les spectres qu'une dizaine de secondes, seul il n'était pas assez puissant face à cette horde assoiffée d'âmes estudiantines.

\- Il faut prononcer la formule tous ensemble pour que le sortilège soit plus puissant, s'exclama Harry haletant

Tout le monde hocha la tête en guise d'acceptation.

\- 1, 2, 3 … commença Drago

 _\- Expecto Patronum_ ! s'écrièrent-ils tous ensembles

Le phénomène était impressionnant à observer, toutes les baguettes produisirent plusieurs filaments argentés qui formèrent une immense chimère à tête de lion, à queue de serpent et aux pattes d'aigle comme des énormes serres acérées. La chimère repoussa les Détraqueurs qui disparurent alors comme ils étaient venus. Le sortilège avait affaibli les 8 étudiants qui tombèrent tous à genoux, essoufflés par la puissance magique qu'un tel sort demandait. Les cages fondirent dans le sol, ils étaient délivrés. Drago se releva en premier, prudemment. Il avança tout doucement en direction de l'estrade, baguette tendue, la chemise mouillée de sueur, le front luisant. Il n'eut pas le loisir de faire un pas de plus qu'un serpent se matérialisa devant lui, barrant le passage. Alors que le jeune Serpentard adopta une position défensive, le reptile lui sauta au cou et planta ses crocs venimeux dans sa peau lactée à découvert. Drago étouffa un cri et l'attrapa par la queue, essayant de s'en dépêtrer mais l'animal mordait profondément sa chair et ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher sa prise. Quand il s'effondra au sol, assailli par la douleur lancinante qu'il recevait, Harry bondit, sortit sa baguette et s'écria :

 _\- Vipera evanesca_ !

Le serpent se volatilisa en un nuage de fumée mais il restait un problème à gérer, Drago était toujours étendu au sol, la mâchoire contractée de douleur et les professeurs présents ne semblaient pas décidés à vouloir aider. C'est alors que Rogue s'avança tout doucement sur l'estrade et lâcha d'une voix professorale, qui n'était précisément pas de circonstance :

\- Le serpent qui vient de mordre votre camarade est un black mamba, si vous ne parvenez pas à le soigner il mourra d'asphyxie dans moins de 2h. A l'heure qu'il est, le venin est en train de se répandre dans son sang. Il sera entièrement paralysé d'ici une demi-heure si vous n'effectuez pas les premiers soins.

D'un rapide coup de baguette il fit apparaître le strict minimum d'ingrédients utiles pour la concoction d'une potion devant eux.

\- Bonne chance, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse

Hermione le détailla, les yeux écarquillés, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils les testaient avec des méthodes aussi immorales. Malgré le profond dégout qu'elle ressentait pour son professeur de potions à ce moment-là, elle fut la première à se ressaisir. Elle trouva un bézoard dans les ingrédients à disposition qu'elle fourra aussitôt dans la bouche de Drago. Blaise Zabini pointa sa baguette sur la plaie ouverte dans le cou de Drago, laissée par les crocs du serpent :

 _\- Extract sanguine_ ! s'écria-t-il

Une giclée de sang contaminé jaillit immédiatement de la morsure du jeune Serpentard. Harry prit le relai et pointa sa baguette à son tour en direction de la plaie ouverte

 _\- Sanitatem_ !

La plaie de Drago se referma aussitôt et cicatrisa devant leurs yeux. Pendant ce temps, Luna qui avait toujours été très douée dans ce domaine, avait métamorphosé une chaise en chaudron en étain.

 _\- Aguamenti_ , s'exclama-t-elle afin de remplir le chaudron d'eau

Pansy vint se positionner à côté d'elle et fit jaillir le feu de sa baguette afin de faire bouillir le chaudron. Ginny empoigna le couteau mis à disposition et s'occupa de couper en morceaux fins des racines de mandragore. Hermione reconnut aussitôt les ingrédients laissés par les professeurs pour le test, c'était pour concocter un philtre de paix. Ainsi Rogue n'avait pas choisi ce cours au hasard et elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut que le maître des potions avait choisi de mettre de la rose blanche à leur disposition et non pas de l'ellébore. Elle s'occupa de terminer la potion avec précision, jugeant qu'elle était la plus douée des 8 élèves dans la réalisation des potions. Comme Drago avait commencé à convulser et à baver, Neville avait entamé un massage cardiaque afin de le maintenir dans un état de conscience. Lorsque la mixture fut finie, Hermione versa le liquide dans la bouche de Drago. Tout le monde se recula, attendant le réveil du Serpentard, mais les secondes passaient et il ne se réveillait toujours pas.

\- Il ne se réveille pas professeur ! rugit Hermione à l'égard de Rogue

Aucune réaction du personnel enseignant. Les étudiants se regardèrent désemparés face à l'irréalisme de la situation devant laquelle ils se trouvaient. Hermione fondit alors droit sur Rogue comme une démente, pointa sa baguette sur son torse, furieuse, prête à lui envoyer un sort.

\- Il ne se réveille pas professeur … répéta-t-elle cette fois-ci dans un murmure où toute sa rage était contenue, toujours à l'égard de Rogue, la voix cassée, la main tenant sa baguette tremblante sous le poids de l'émotion

Lui, il ne faisait rien. Il se contentait de la regarder les bras dans le dos, sans la moindre expression sur le visage. Les autres professeurs ne la regardaient même pas, ils continuaient de scruter la scène devant leurs yeux.

Soudain Harry eut une idée, il assena une énorme gifle sur la joue droite de Drago qui se réveilla aussitôt en toussant et expulsant une quantité importante de salive. Il se releva difficilement et eut du mal à reprendre conscience de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait.

\- Miss Granger, retournez immédiatement à votre place, lâcha soudainement Dumbledore sans même la regarder

Elle recula, pas après pas, terrorisée par ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux. Elle rejoignit le groupe d'étudiants encore meurtri par ces deux épreuves. Harry passa doucement sa main dans son dos pour la calmer un peu, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, vu l'état d'alerte dans lequel elle se trouvait. Des pas retentirent soudainement derrière eux, comme un écho lointain.

\- Hermione, ce ne sont pas tes … parents ? demanda Ginny d'une voix chevrotante

Hermione fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa mère et son père, les vêtements en sang, agonisants. Sa mère s'écroula au sol la première.

 _\- Noooooon_ ! cria Hermione, en se jetant sur le corps de sa mère

Plus loin, les 7 étudiants avaient l'air de vouloir communiquer avec elle. Harry semblait lui crier quelque chose mais elle ne voyait que sa bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer sans qu'aucun son ne lui parvienne. Reprenant alors progressivement conscience du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait et de la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici, elle essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes qui avaient coulé en masse le long de son visage, pointa sa baguette sur ses deux parents et articula d'une voix intelligible :

 _\- Ridikkulus_!

Ses parents disparurent instantanément dans un nuage de fumée blanche. Hermione se laissa tomber au sol, épuisée. Au loin elle entendit Dumbledore frapper une nouvelle fois dans ses mains et les lumières se tamisèrent de nouveau.

\- Bienvenue à vous tous, jeunes recrues, dans la formation Sparrow, dit-t-il d'une voix solennelle

Les 4 professeurs qui se tenaient à ses côtés applaudirent mécaniquement. Les 8 étudiants se regardèrent, choqués et éprouvés par les épreuves qu'ils venaient de vivre, sans avoir eu le temps de s'y préparer au préalable.

\- Avancez devant l'estrade je vous prie. Bien, très bien. Cette formation a été mise en place par le ministère de la Magie et a été approuvée par l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Vous bénéficierez d'un entraînement physique mis au point par les meilleurs aurors du pays, vous serez également entraînés chaque jour au combat, à la concoction de potions d'urgence et à l'apprentissage de la dissimulation. Nous comptons sur vous pour être rigoureux dans cette formation. L'avenir de notre monde est en partie entre vos mains. Vous avez été choisis pour vos valeurs, vos capacités intellectuelles et votre ingéniosité. Le but de cette formation est de vous mener à l'excellence dans l'art de la guerre, à la façon des Valkyries et des Einherjar, et pour cela je vous renvoie à vos cours d'Histoire de la Magie, expliqua Dumbledore

Il laissa un temps afin que chacun digère les premières informations qu'il venait de leur donner.

\- Quand je dirais votre nom, vous vous avancerez vers le professeur que je vous aurais désigné. Il deviendra alors votre mentor et votre responsable de formation jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Vous serez également dans l'obligation de sceller le pacte avec votre tuteur par un serment inviolable, ainsi que par … un pacte du sang, continua Dumbledore

La tension était palpable chez les étudiants qui savaient fort bien ce que tout cela impliquait.

\- Bien, j'appelle Miss Hermione Granger à se présenter auprès du professeur Rogue

 _Oh non._

Hermione avança fébrilement jusqu'au professeur désigné. Elle tendit une main tremblante à son professeur de potions qu'il attrapa aussitôt dans une poigne puissante, elle frissonna à ce contact. Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur leur poignée de main et récita :

\- Miss Hermione Jean Granger, jurez-vous une indéfectible loyauté au professeur Rogue ici présent ?

\- Oui, murmura Hermione

\- Promettez-vous également que vous ne parlerez de ce lien qui vous unit au professeur Rogue à personne d'autre qu'aux personnes présentes ici ce soir ?

\- Oui

\- Promettez-vous par là même que vous ne parlerez à personne du « Projet Sparrow » ?

\- Oui

\- Enfin, acceptez-vous d'obéir à tous les ordres que le professeur Rogue pourra vous donner, que cela vous plaise ou non ?

\- Oui …

Quatre filaments tournoyèrent autour de la poignée de main de Rogue et Hermione. Lorsque le lien cessa de briller, Rogue sortit de sa poche un petit couteau qu'il déplia doucement. Il l'enfonça dans la chair de son doigt d'où une unique goutte de sang jaillit, elle lévita dans les airs. Il tendit son couteau à Hermione qui, tremblotante, répéta le même geste. Sa goutte de sang vint se mélanger dans les airs à celle de Rogue. Il récita des formules latines complexes qui vinrent enfermer le mélange dans un petit réceptacle en argent que Rogue rangea dans sa poche.

\- Hermione Granger, à partir d'aujourd'hui je vous déclare officiellement sous l'entière responsabilité et protection du professeur Rogue ici présent. Par le lien du sang que vous venez de faire, vous ne pourrez nullement attenter à la vie de celui-ci, ni même qu'il ne pourra attenter aux vôtres. Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir.

Rogue desserra un peu son emprise mais ne retira pas sa main pour autant, alors Hermione lâcha tout doucement sa main, le flux de magie lui engourdissait le membre d'une manière assez agréable en lui prodiguant une douce sensation de chaleur jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle retira enfin complètement sa main, elle caressa sans le vouloir celle de son professeur qui planta enfin son regard brûlant dans le sien. S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde autour d'eux, elle serait volontiers allée se noyer dans les profondeurs de ses deux onyx. A cette pensée, elle réprima un frisson et finit par regagner sa place.

\- J'appelle maintenant Drago Malefoy à se présenter auprès du professeur Lupin, continua Dumbledore

Hermione n'écouta plus le reste de la cérémonie d'intronisation. Elle caressait mécaniquement l'endroit où Rogue l'avait agrippée de sa main possessive, l'air songeur. Elle réfléchit à tout ce que pouvait bien signifier ce serment et ce pacte du sang. Pourquoi prendre cette mesure ? L'entraînement serait alors tellement éprouvant qu'elle risquerait de ressentir le besoin de tuer son tuteur de ses propres mains ? Tant de questions sans réponse se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la jeune Gryffondor, les yeux perdus dans le vide, alors que chacun de ses camarades se voyait attribuer un mentor choisi pour leur formation. Les questions posées par Dumbledore étaient les mêmes pour chacun et tous répondirent par l'affirmative, scellant le pacte qui les unirait à leur tuteur jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre qui n'avait pourtant pas encore officiellement commencé. Harry et Drago se retrouvaient sous la responsabilité de Remus Lupin, Ginny et Neville sous la responsabilité de Septima Vector, Pansy et Luna sous la responsabilité de Minerva McGonagall, enfin Blaise Zabini et elle-même, sous la responsabilité de Severus Rogue. La formation pensée par le Ministère de la Magie allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

* * *

Alors ? Si vous n'êtes pas trop scandalisés par cette méthode d'intronisation n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review (et même si vous l'êtes tout compte fait :p). La bise ;-) à bientôt


	9. Une soirée dans les cachots

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable Noël auprès des vôtres. Place au chapitre 9 de cette fiction, tout est dans le titre, je vous laisse deviner la teneur de ces lignes. J'en profite pour remercier **Noumea** , **Silverbutterfly209** , **SylvaniaSnape** , **Fantomette34** , **Florian** , Maddy, Callypso, Manon et AlwaysSnape pour leurs adorables reviews qui me font toujours tellement plaisir. Plein d'amour sur vous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : une soirée dans les cachots**

La première semaine de cours avait filé bien vite selon Hermione. Entre les heures de cours, les nombreux devoirs donnés par les professeurs, les premières révisions pour les ASPICS et les obligations de préfète-en-chef, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour respirer. Sans compter toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête depuis la fameuse cérémonie d'intronisation à laquelle elle avait participé, un peu contre son gré, il fallait bien l'admettre. Cette année risquait bel et bien d'être sans répit.

Le lundi matin, à l'heure du premier cours de la journée, elle se dirigea en compagnie d'Harry jusque dans les cachots afin d'assister au cours de potions. Comme d'habitude, le silence régnait dans le couloir, comme d'habitude la porte claqua contre le mur de pierre lorsque Rogue l'ouvrit sans cérémonie pour les inviter à entrer et comme d'habitude ladite porte ne se dégonda pas, par miracle sans doute. Hermione alla s'asseoir seule au fond de la classe, dans la même configuration que lors de son premier cours de l'année et attendit que Rogue donne ses instructions pour les deux heures à venir.

\- Vous avez deux heures pour réaliser chacun une potion Tue-Loup, les ingrédients sont inscrits au tableau et je ne veux aucun bavardage inutile, sous peine de retrait de points immédiat. Vous pouvez commencer, grogna Rogue

Hermione leva discrètement les yeux au ciel face à cet ours mal léché. C'était prodigieux cette façon qu'il avait de conserver constamment cette humeur détestable tout au long de la journée, que ce soit à 8h du matin ou à 22h, Rogue restait toujours fidèle à lui-même, aussi imbuvable que du Poussos et aussi agréable qu'une invasion de Doxys. Pour couronner le tout, il fallait que ce charmant individu devienne une espèce de tuteur personnel pour elle, qu'elle aurait le plaisir de supporter jusqu'à la guerre. Elle ne savait pas encore à quoi s'attendre, serait-elle entraînée par lui ? Et si oui, quand ? Et serait-elle avec Blaise durant ces entraînements ? Elle priait intérieurement pour que ce soit le cas afin qu'elle ne se retrouve pas seule avec lui durant ces moments où il pourrait la malmener et l'humilier à cœur joie. D'ailleurs en pensant à Blaise, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler depuis la cérémonie. Maintenant qu'il était devenu son binôme de formation, il faudrait qu'elle apprenne davantage à le connaître. Elle nota cela dans un coin de sa tête et partit chercher les ingrédients de la Tue-Loup dans la réserve poussiéreuse mais extrêmement bien ordonnée de Severus Rogue, terreur des cachots depuis 1980 et Serpentard mal léché depuis presque toujours.

Au bout d'une heure de préparation laborieuse de cette concoction extrêmement complexe, qui par ailleurs n'était normalement pas prévue au programme, Rogue se décida à passer dans les rangs, armé de sa langue aiguisée, prêt à envoyer paître tous les élèves dénués de talent dans l'art de la préparation des potions. Hermione trop concentrée dans son labeur ne le vit pas tout de suite fondre dans son dos pour adresser un œil critique sur sa mixture. Sans le regarder elle comprit cependant qu'il était tout près, juste derrière elle. Elle avait reconnu son odeur musquée si particulière. Il resta là, pendant des secondes interminables avant de lui glisser ces quelques mots :

\- Miss Granger, votre tenue n'est pas appropriée … susurra-t-il à quelques centimètres de son oreille

C'était une habitude qu'Hermione avait prise, lorsque les vapeurs des potions devenaient trop étouffantes, elle se délestait de sa cape, desserrait sa cravate, ouvrait quelques boutons de sa chemise afin de favoriser une meilleure respiration et attachait ses cheveux en un chignon. Elle l'avait toujours fait auparavant et il ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur alors pourquoi cette fois-ci venait-il l'importuner avec une remontrance aussi frivole ? Elle osa un coup d'œil sur son propre décolleté et put constater avec une gêne non dissimulée qu'elle avait ôté un ou deux boutons de trop : petit détail qui offrait une vue imprenable à son professeur. Elle s'empressa de resserrer les pans de sa chemise et d'en refermer les quelques boutons traîtres.

\- Vous resterez à la fin de l'heure, j'aurais deux mots à vous dire, lâcha-t-il d'un ton plus sec cette fois-ci

Et il disparut à une autre table aussi rapidement qu'il lui était apparu. Il finit son tour de classe sans causer trop de dommages aux autres élèves. A la fin des deux heures, Hermione prit son temps exprès afin de s'assurer d'être la dernière dans la classe pour rejoindre Rogue, à sa demande. Elle déposa sa fiole sur le bureau d'ébène du maître des potions et l'interrogea en se râclant doucement la gorge afin de connaître l'objet de sa demande.

\- Vous viendrez ici ce soir à 20h pour effectuer votre retenue Miss Granger, dit-il doucereusement, sans même lever la tête vers elle, visiblement trop occupé à administrer des notes catastrophiques sur quelques copies.

\- Je vous demande pardon professeur ? demanda Hermione, outrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre

\- Vous avez parfaitement entendu, ne me forcez pas à répéter, gronda-t-il en daignant planter son regard mauvais dans le sien cette fois-ci.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter cette retenue, c'est parfaitement injuste !

\- Lors de la cérémonie d'intronisation, vous avez outrepassé les limites en pointant votre baguette sur moi et en me menaçant Miss Granger, il est de mon devoir de vous inculquer quelques bases du respect. Cela fait partie du contrat qui nous unit, vous ne pouvez pas contester mes ordres, vous l'avez juré solennellement, souvenez-vous … répondit Rogue, un sourire carnassier inscrit sur son visage

\- Existe-t-il d'autres subtilités de ce genre que ce contrat stipule et que je n'aurais pas encore comprises professeur ? demanda Hermione avec désinvolture

Rogue se leva doucement de sa chaise, posa ses deux mains sur le bois vieilli de son bureau et s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune Gryffondor qui lui faisait face, trop sûre d'elle.

\- Si vous contestez mes ordres, si vous me regardez d'une façon qui ne me convient pas ou si vous respirez trop bruyamment à mon goût, je ferai de votre vie un enfer, comptez sur moi. Un conseil, ne me tentez pas trop. Votre apprentissage commence ce soir, ici à 20h, maintenant déguerpissez avant que je n'enlève une somme de points vertigineuse à votre maison pour insubordination.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche sous le choc de la réponse que son professeur venait de lui servir sur un plateau de verre pilé mais la referma aussitôt, résignée, le combat était perdu d'avance. Elle lui tourna le dos précipitamment et partit de la salle en courant, tout en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte sur son passage. Elle se dépêcha d'aller en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, elle avait envie de tout raconter à Harry mais elle devrait attendre le repas de midi pour assouvir ses pulsions meurtrières, parler avec son meilleur ami lui serait sûrement d'un grand secours. Par chance, le cours que leur avait réservé Remus Lupin, était basé sur les divers sorts offensifs particulièrement utiles en duels. Hermione vit là une chance de pouvoir se défouler. Elle se retrouva en face à face contre Drago cette fois-ci, Blaise s'était mis en binôme avec Pansy et Harry avait été trouver Ron pour lui proposer ce duel, qu'il avait accepté avec enthousiasme. Grâce à ses nouveaux talents de Legilimens, Drago avait compris qu'Hermione avait besoin de décharger l'électricité qui parcourait ses veines. D'un regard entendu, ils se comprirent mutuellement, ils allaient combattre sans réserve afin de libérer ce stress et ces tensions récemment accumulées. Lupin stoppa les duels au bout d'une demi-heure, pour la plupart des binômes il y avait un gagnant et un perdant mais pour ce qui était d'Hermione et de Drago, ils avaient combattu pendant tout ce temps sans se toucher une seule fois, ils avaient un niveau très proche, si bien qu'ils auraient pu rester là à combattre pendant encore une heure qu'aucun des deux n'aurait prit l'ascendant sur l'autre. Cela avait été un parfait entraînement pour Hermione, elle avait bien sué et se sentait étrangement libérée de son fardeau à l'issue de cet échange. Ils notèrent la leçon pendant le temps restant et lorsque le cours fut terminé, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour contenter leurs estomacs. Hermione s'installa à côté d'Harry et lorsque tous ses camarades semblèrent discuter joyeusement à cette table, elle se pencha tout contre l'oreille d'Harry et lui fit part de son altercation avec Rogue.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu vas quand même y aller ? chuchota Harry

\- Evidemment, si je ne m'y rends pas je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Rogue se fera un plaisir de revendre mon cadavre au plus offrant de l'Allée des Embrumes, répondit Hermione, la moue boudeuse

\- Oui c'est sûr mais profites-en pour lui expliquer que cette cérémonie a été très éprouvante pour nous tous et qu'on a réagi instinctivement, il faut aussi qu'il comprenne ce qui t'as poussé à agir comme ça, tu comprends Mione ?

\- Oui bien sûr, ce sera aussi simple que d'entretenir une conversation avec un Hippogriffe … Harry, tu connais Rogue aussi bien que moi et peu importe ce que je pourrais lui dire, il n'en fera qu'à sa tête.

\- Il te fera copier des lignes ou récurer des chaudrons et ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir, je sais que tu n'as jamais été en retenue auparavant mais je peux t'assurer que ça n'a rien de si terrible, ne t'en fait pas, répondit Harry en agrippant les épaules de son amie afin de lui apporter un peu de soutien physique et de réconfort.

La journée passa bien trop vite aux yeux d'Hermione, qui redoutait le moment où l'heure indiquerait 20h pile. Connaissant Rogue, il était hors de question qu'elle arrive en retard pour sa retenue, ainsi elle poireauta pendant dix bonnes minutes devant la porte de la salle du cours de potions. A 20h pile, sans surprise, Rogue ouvrit la porte et invita Hermione à entrer d'un geste de la main. La salle paraissait encore plus sombre que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire qu'elle distinguait à peine ses pieds. Elle s'installa sur la chaise face au bureau professoral, que son professeur semblait lui désigner.

\- Bien Miss Granger, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ce soir. J'ai à ma disposition tout un panel de punitions approuvé par le Ministère de la magie afin de vous rendre plus docile, susurra Rogue

\- Professeur, avant que vous n'appliquiez votre punition, je veux que vous sachiez que nous avons tous été prit par surprise durant cette cérémonie, on ne s'attendait certainement pas à …

\- Taisez-vous ! la coupa Rogue

Hermione referma la bouche et s'efforça de contenir toute cette haine qui s'était pernicieusement emparée de son être. Elle serra discrètement les dents et attendit que la sanction tombe.

\- Bien, vous comprenez vite mais il faut vous expliquer longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Levez-vous et suivez-moi je vous prie.

Elle se leva et suivit Rogue qui fit apparaître une petite porte au fond de sa classe d'un élégant coup de baguette. Elle pénétra à sa suite dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à une salle d'entraînement. Il y avait des mannequins de combat contre le mur avec des cibles qu'il fallait sans doute viser à l'arc, des cordes pendaient du plafond et divers objets étaient entreposés dans cette salle si lointaine de l'atmosphère générale du château de Poudlard.

\- Votre entraînement ne devait commencer que dans une semaine mais pour votre entêtement et votre profond manque de respect, je peux vous garantir que vous allez suer dès ce soir Miss Granger. Vous allez commencer par une série de trente pompes, si vous vous effondrez lamentablement au sol vous reprendrez la série depuis le début. Vous ne ressortirez pas d'ici tant que vous n'aurez pas fait vos trente pompes.

\- Professeur ma tenue n'est pas appropriée pour ce genre de chose, puis-je me changer ? demanda Hermione, en veillant à ne pas courroucer Rogue

\- Des affaires se trouvent dans la remise au fond de la salle

Hermione s'y dirigea d'un pas rapide et trouva effectivement un ensemble composé d'un pantalon de jogging noir et un débardeur de la même couleur ajusté à sa taille. Elle revint rapidement dans la salle où Rogue l'attendait les bras croisés. Elle se mit en position et commença à réaliser sa série de pompes. Elle s'effondra au bout de la dixième.

\- Recommencez ! gronda Rogue

Elle recommença et s'effondra au bout de la seizième cette fois-ci. C'était tellement humiliant pour elle de réaliser cet exercice physique sous le regard sombre et sarcastique de son professeur de potions, qui devait sûrement se délecter de sa position de dominateur.

\- Recommencez !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre de colère, elle ne pouvait pas supporter ses manières. Bon dieu mais qui avait songé à la mise en place de ce foutu entraînement ? Elle aurait des comptes à régler avec le Ministère lorsque tout ceci prendrait fin. Elle se remit en position et se concentra tant bien que mal pour réussir à finir cette série de pompes qui malmenait ses bras et ses pauvres abdos. Lorsqu'elle exécuta enfin la trentième pompe, elle se laissa tomber au sol et reprit douloureusement sa respiration sur le dos, le visage rouge et quelques mèches collées à la sueur de son front. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Rogue était debout juste au-dessus d'elle, il la regardait l'air réprobateur.

\- Vous avez mis une demi-heure pour réaliser trente pauvres pompes, c'est lamentable Granger. Relevez-vous et faites-moi trente tours de terrain, ce n'est pas encore le moment de vous reposer.

Hermione le toisa méchamment et se releva tant bien que mal, elle exécuta ses trente tours de terrain sous le regard vicieux de Rogue qui devait voir là une douce forme de vengeance. Elle termina avec un joli point de côté en prime. Rogue lui tendit une petite bouteille d'eau, qu'elle attrapa et vida d'une traite.

\- N'exagérez pas Miss Granger, vous n'avez fait que trente pompes et trente tours de terrain, dois-je vous préciser que votre véritable entraînement sera autrement plus éprouvant ? dit Rogue

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des pompes, ni même de courir inutilement dans une salle professeur, je suis navrée, répondit Hermione sur un ton de défi

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que revient le loisir de juger l'utilité ou l'inutilité de ce que je vous propose, et changez immédiatement de ton Miss Granger !

\- Que vous me proposez ? Parce que vous avez l'impression de proposer ?! Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression que vous m'obligez. Et selon quoi ? Un contrat qui vous arrange bien finalement. Tenez d'ailleurs professeur, personne ne vous demande de compte j'imagine mais la potion Tue-Loup n'est pas au programme alors pourquoi nous avoir demandé de la concocter ce matin ? rétorqua Hermione pleine d'audace

\- Félicitations Miss Granger, vous venez de gagner une semaine de retenue en ma compagnie, peut-être que la prochaine fois vous réfléchirez avant d'ouvrir la bouche, bien que ce souhait relève du miracle. Vous viendrez ici demain à 22h.

Hermione étouffa un râle de colère, récupéra ses vêtements d'étudiante et s'empressa de quitter la salle et le tenancier des lieux qui lui inspirait des envies de meurtre à cet instant. Sur le chemin jusqu'à ses appartements elle réalisa combien Rogue avait réussi à ruiner son entraînement estival. Elle qui avait réussi à améliorer son sang-froid et son self-control, deux trois échanges avec la terreur des cachots avaient suffi à tout faire voler en éclats. Elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir voulu le défier, elle n'était pas encore assez solide pour lutter contre lui et il avait maintenant de nouvelles armes grâce à ce foutu contrat. La fatigue accumulée de la journée sapa son moral et c'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'Hermione pénétra dans ses appartements.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en commentaire, c'est toujours très agréable pour moi de vous lire et par là même de découvrir vos fictions ... Bises et à bientôt !**


	10. Enfantillages

Bonjour à toutes et tous, je m'excuse de ce léger retard de publication dû à beaucoup de travail de mon côté concernant mes études. J'aimerais remercier chaleureusement Callypso, Maddy, **Florian** , **Lilly96** , Manon, **SylvaniaSnape** , **Silverbutterfly209** , **Cassiopea H.M Black** et **Fantomette34**. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fiction et mon coeur est tout gonflé d'amour pour vous, j'espère simplement ne pas vous décevoir, je vais travailler dur pour vous proposer un contenu agréable à la lecture et pour que vous preniez toujours plaisir à lire cette fiction. J'en profite également pour vous souhaiter une très belle année 2019, pleine de beaux projets et de belles aventures.

 **Avertissement :** Eh oui, ce chapitre comporte un avertissement en raison de la présence d'une scène qui pourrait être jugée comme dérangeante aux yeux de certains, comme ça vous êtes prévenus. De l'amour à profusion pour vous tous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – « Enfantillages »**

Drago était endormi sur le canapé dans une position peu conventionnelle. Elle s'installa à ses côtés et le réveilla doucement.

\- Ah Granger, tu es là. Je voulais t'attendre pour que tu me racontes comment s'était passée ta retenue et je me suis endormi, dit Drago en étouffant un bâillement

A l'image de Rogue, c'était affreux. Je pense qu'il va prendre beaucoup de plaisir à m'avoir à sa merci, répondit Hermione dans un souffle, chassant de sa main meurtrie les quelques larmes qui avaient précédemment coulé.

\- Tu as besoin de dormir, ça ira mieux demain Hermione … Tu verras.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et esquissa un faible sourire qu'il releva immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

\- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, ce n'est pas désagréable, répliqua Hermione

Pour seule réponse, Drago lui lança gentiment un coussin à la figure. Hermione se leva et prépara deux infusions. Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé, près du feu de la cheminée qui crépitait chaleureusement, s'enroulèrent dans des plaids et sirotèrent leurs thés tout en parlant de ce qui les inquiétaient le plus. Ils s'endormirent dans cette configuration, sous les couvertures, dans cette bulle de chaleur et heureux finalement d'avoir cette sensation de pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, tout son corps était endolori d'avoir passé la nuit dans ce canapé bien moins adapté que son lit. Elle passa 5 bonnes minutes à s'étirer paresseusement et à tenter de masser tant bien que mal ses articulations engourdies. Drago émergea quelques minutes après elle et semblait bien moins souffrant que sa colocataire. Il se leva assez rapidement, s'étira de tout son long et se frotta brièvement les yeux.

\- Alors ? Bien dormi ? Tu te sens mieux qu'hier ? demanda-t-il

\- J'ai dû m'endormir dans une mauvaise position j'ai mal de partout, et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, oui, je me sens mieux qu'hier.

\- Tant mieux, tâche de ne plus trop froisser Rogue à l'avenir si tu veux éviter de passer ta vie dans les cachots, rétorqua Drago malicieusement

\- Je pense que cette semaine de retenue en sa compagnie va me suffire pour toute une vie, ne t'inquiète pas je ferai attention, répondit-elle

Les deux préfets se dirigèrent dans leurs salles de bains respectives afin de s'administrer un brin de toilette rudimentaire. Hermione reposa son corps dans un bain qu'elle se fit couler et qu'elle parfuma de divers savons aux senteurs florales. Rien de tel pour bien commencer une journée, cette ablution fut pour elle revigorante, elle en oublia presque que le soir même elle irait retrouver l'adorable tortionnaire des cachots afin de poursuivre sa retenue. La journée se déroula normalement, attentive en cours et permettant aux Gryffondor de récolter quelques points de maison. Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva elle retrouva Harry et ses autres camarades dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son repas. Toute la tablée semblait être de bonne humeur, les conversations allaient bon train, quelques blagues fusèrent de temps en temps et lorsque Seamus décida de transformer son gobelet d'eau en Whisky-Pur-Feu, l'explosion qui résulta de son sort plongea les Gryffondor dans une hilarité générale. Le brouhaha provoqué par l'incident avait attiré tous les regards sur eux. Hermione releva sa tête, encore hilare et rencontra le regard de Rogue dont l'expression était aux antipodes de la sienne. Le sourire qu'elle arborait mourut soudainement sur ses lèvres, elle réprima un frisson d'angoisse et reporta tristement son attention sur la tarte à la mélasse qui attendait d'être mangée dans son assiette. Au fond d'elle, elle désirait plus que tout d'être appréciée de cet homme acariâtre qui lui servait de professeur de potions depuis déjà six années. Maintenant qu'il était devenu son tuteur, son entraîneur, son responsable, son mentor ou tout un tas d'autres choses dont elle n'avait pas encore idée, elle redoublait d'envie de monter dans son estime mais ça lui paraissait impossible, elle se sentait comme Sisyphe qui avait osé défier les dieux dans la mythologie grecque, et qui fut condamné à faire rouler éternellement jusqu'en haut d'une colline un rocher qui en redescendait chaque fois juste avant de parvenir au sommet. C'était ainsi qu'elle percevait les liens qu'elle entretenait depuis six ans avec Severus Rogue, à chaque fois qu'elle approchait du sommet avec le rocher qui devait atteindre l'estime de Rogue, elle dégringolait tout en bas de la colline et devait éternellement recommencer son chemin laborieux. Ainsi, les entraînements qui étaient prévus avec lui risquaient de devenir cauchemardesque. Pourtant le contrat stipulait une relation de confiance, de maître à apprenti et vice-versa. Quand Dumbledore l'avait invitée à rejoindre Rogue pour le serment inviolable, tout au fond d'elle, elle avait ressenti une certaine joie, elle voyait là l'opportunité d'améliorer ses relations avec cet homme qui ne l'avait jamais félicitée pour le travail qu'elle fournissait dans ses études et qui ne l'avait quasiment jamais regardée autrement que comme une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Par chance, Hermione était obstinée, ainsi s'il le fallait elle deviendrait une élève modèle aux yeux de Rogue, malléable, obéissante, silencieuse, concentrée, précise et respectueuse. Pourvu qu'elle parvienne à garder son sang-froid face à ses remarques acerbes et ses sempiternels sarcasmes.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever de table, elle intercepta un petit avion en papier auquel on avait lancé un sortilège pour qu'il arrive jusqu'à elle.

« _On boit un verre dans les appartements avant ta retenue ? Propose à Potter, j'ai invité Blaise._

 _D. Malefoy_ »

Hermione esquissa un grand sourire, elle chercha Drago du regard dans la Grande Salle et quand elle le trouva enfin elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle acceptait. Elle se mit en route avec Harry afin de rejoindre ses appartements. Elle avait une heure devant elle avant de devoir rejoindre Rogue. Dans le salon se trouvaient déjà Blaise et Drago assis près de la cheminée.

\- Salut Potter, lança Drago, venez vous asseoir j'ai commandé à un elfe de maison quelques bouteilles de bièraubeurre et une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

\- C'est une bonne idée d'avoir organisé ce petit apéritif Drago, je te remercie, répliqua Hermione

\- J'ai pensé que ça ne te ferait pas de mal avant d'affronter Rogue, rétorqua Drago en lui adressant un sourire sincère

\- Merci pour l'invitation Malefoy, dit Harry

L'elfe de maison qui avait été missionné par Drago peu de temps avant qu'Hermione et Harry ne pénètrent dans les appartements, apparut dans un _crac_ sonore, chargé des bouteilles qu'il posa maladroitement sur la petite table proche du canapé et des fauteuils.

\- Qui veut quoi ? demanda poliment Drago

\- Whisky pour moi, répondit Hermione

\- Eh bien, ta retenue ne va pas être triste, répondit Drago en riant

\- Pareil pour moi, rétorquèrent Blaise et Harry

Le liquide brûla la gorge d'Hermione mais la sensation n'était pas désagréable et le goût lui procura une merveilleuse impression gustative. Quelques gorgées suffirent à chauffer toute sa boîte crânienne, ce petit remontant rendait tout de suite plus acceptable une semaine de retenue en compagnie de Rogue. C'était donc cela que l'on appelait « les bienfaits de l'alcool » ? Elle se sentait à la fois joyeuse et forte, déterminée à dresser la bête qui se terrait dans les cachots.

\- Dis moi Blaise, tu as commencé les entraînements avec Rogue ? demanda Hermione

\- Non, pas encore et je ne sais même pas quand il est censé commencer, répondit-il

\- Normalement la semaine prochaine, mais j'ai eu l'inconscience de lui tenir tête, il m'a donc donné un bref aperçu de ce qui nous attend, il faudra que l'on se serre les coudes.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression, répondit Blaise en esquissant un sourire

\- Hermione, je te ressers à boire ? demanda Drago, dont les yeux commençaient déjà à pétiller

\- Volontiers

Elle tendit promptement son verre vide que Drago se chargea de remplir. Harry quant à lui en était déjà à son troisième verre et cela se voyait. Il souriait bêtement et avait entrouvert sa chemise qui semblait lui tenir trop chaud. Hermione vida son verre d'une traite, l'heure tant redoutée approchant dangereusement, elle se leva du canapé, mal assurée, récupéra sa cape et souhaita une bonne soirée aux trois garçons qui resteraient dans le salon sans elle. Elle espéra au fond d'elle qu'ils attendraient qu'elle revienne de retenue afin qu'elle puisse obtenir leur réconfort. Cependant, s'ils continuaient à boire au même rythme, ils ne lui seraient d'aucun secours. En y pensant, elle-même se sentait anormalement joyeuse, sa vision était troublée et sa trajectoire manquait de précision. Quelle idiote pensa-t-elle. Si Rogue venait à s'apercevoir qu'elle avait bu, la sentence serait terrible. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se concentra sur tout le chemin qui la séparait encore des cachots. Lorsqu'elle arriva face à la vieille porte en bois de la salle du cours de potions, elle frappa trois bons coups de son poing. La porte s'ouvrit mécaniquement devant elle. Elle entra prudemment et trouva Rogue assis devant son bureau, la tête posée sur ses mains.

\- Bien Miss Granger, j'apprécie votre ponctualité. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, je dispose d'un panel de punitions toutes plus originales les unes que les autres, approuvées et recommandées par le Ministère de la Magie. Ainsi, je vous invite à être très obéissante et à ne montrer aucun signe de résistance, sous peine de monter graduellement dans la gamme de la violence.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, déglutit bruyamment mais suivant le bon conseil de son professeur, ne répondit rien et se contenta simplement de hocher vigoureusement la tête afin de signifier sa coopération.

\- Puisque vous outrepassez les limites et remettez en question la hiérarchie en ne respectant pas ma position de professeur et votre simple position d'élève vous recevrez une punition basique, que l'on donne aux enfants désobéissants car c'est ce que vous êtes Miss Granger : une jeune fille désobéissante, ainsi vous serez traitée comme telle jusqu'à ce que vous reteniez la leçon.

Hermione écoutait le sermon, tête basse, le regard apeuré par la crainte de comprendre où son professeur voulait en venir. Elle ne pouvait pas montrer de signe de résistance, il n'avait été que trop clair quant aux possibilités de rendre les punitions de plus en plus terribles mais d'un autre côté s'il s'agissait réellement de ce à quoi elle pensait, comment se laisser faire ? L'humiliation serait trop grande, et l'éthique dans tout ça ? Ainsi il ne restait plus rien du cocon dans lequel elle avait été élevée, toutes les choses réconfortantes auxquelles elle avait pu se raccrocher auparavant quand elle se sentait trop éprouvée, en était-ce fini ? Elle devrait apprendre à vivre dans un monde violent, sans éthique où seule sa formation pour devenir ce que l'on voulait qu'elle devienne ne comptait. Une valkyrie, c'était donc ça ? Plus tout à fait une femme, plus tout à fait une élève mais une arme de guerre. Une farouche guerrière au service d'une cause noble. Le peuple qui acclame les héros sortant vainqueurs à la fin de la guerre ne voient que les actes de bravoure, le courage, les valeurs nobles mais personne ne voit le chemin semé d'embûches qu'ils ont traversé, les sacrifices et les fêlures qui rendent ces héros si profondément humains. Pourtant elle s'était sentie fière d'avoir été choisie parmi cette élite estudiantine alors qu'elle ne savait pas encore vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Puis la sentence tomba, comme le couperet d'une guillotine, inexorable, inévitable et impensable.

\- Tournez-vous Miss Granger et posez vos mains à plat sur le bureau pour recevoir votre correction, vous allez être fustigée comme vous le méritez

\- Qu… Quoi ? demanda Hermione, trop choquée pour pouvoir être davantage éloquente

\- Vous m'avez parfaitement compris, nous allons commencer par 10 coups. Si vous vous débattez ou que vous ne vous montrez pas parfaitement coopérative, alors nous augmenterons le nombre de coups jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez la leçon. Est-ce clair ?

\- Très clair … répondit-elle dans un murmure

Elle s'exécuta sans protester, cependant elle ne put empêcher son corps de trembloter. Elle plaqua ses mains bien à plat contre le bois du bureau ébène. Rogue tira de son pardessus une verge de bois souple qu'Hermione entendit siffler dans l'air comme une promesse terrifiante. Ce simple son avait eu l'effet d'évaporer en elle tout résidu alambiqué, elle qui s'était sentie si euphorique quelques minutes auparavant, il n'en était plus rien.

\- Penchez-vous Miss Granger … susurra Rogue d'une voix suave

Faisait-il exprès de parler ainsi en cet instant parfaitement humiliant ? Se rendait-il simplement compte de la tonalité érotique que pouvait prendre sa voix ? Elle se trouvait parfaitement déplacée de penser à cela à cet instant. Néanmoins Hermione s'exécuta, elle ferma ses yeux redoutant l'instant où le bois de la verge viendrait s'abattre sur sa croupe.

\- Relevez votre jupe, ajouta-t-il de cette même voix chaude et grave

 _Le fumier. Oh le fumier._

Hermione porta ses mains tremblantes sur le tissu de sa jupe et le releva jusqu'à la taille, offrant à son tortionnaire la vue de sa culotte en dentelle noire. Mortifiée, voilà ce qu'elle était. Avilie, dégradée, humiliée. Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour exprimer ce puissant sentiment de honte qui l'envahissait de plus en plus. Pourtant la fessée était une punition bien connue, elle savait que certaines institutions la pratiquaient encore, censée rappeler l'origine enfantine et l'impuissance face à l'autorité parentale. Était-ce là le but de Rogue ? Lui inculquer ce doux rapport hiérarchique entre elle et lui ? La faire soumise à son autorité ? Lui prouver qu'il disposait de moyens sournois pour la rabaisser d'une façon des plus humiliantes qui soit ? Sur cette manche-là il gagnait mais la partie n'était pas terminée, oh non …

Le premier coup claqua vivement contre ses fesses, elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti de douleur semblable. Elle avait senti l'air fendre contre sa peau puis le bois meurtrir ses chairs.

 _Allez, serre les dents, plus que 9 coups._

Le deuxième coup vint s'abattre en travers de ses fesses, elle entendait le bois siffler dans l'air avant qu'il ne vienne la flageller.

 _Huit coups._

Le troisième coup trouva le haut de sa cuisse droite. Elle se contracta vigoureusement. Elle entendait distinctement Rogue émettre de faibles expirations au gré de ses gestes.

 _Sept coups._

Le quatrième se fit plus doux, comme une caresse un peu trop forte, un peu trop maladroite. Elle ne sentit presque pas la douleur, un agréable frisson parcourut son épiderme.

 _Foutu salaud. Six coups._

Le cinquième claqua contre une zone qui avait déjà été touchée précédemment, la douleur lui arracha un petit cri perçant. Rogue ne s'en inquiéta pas et continua d'appliquer sa bastonnade.

 _Merde, merde, merde._

Le sixième fut plus doux, l'équivalent d'une faible gifle, à un endroit gênant …

 _Quatre coups._

Le septième encore plus doux, elle ne sentit presque plus la verge cogner contre sa peau stigmatisée.

 _Trois coups._

Le huitième encore et toujours plus doux, elle devina que la punition continuait simplement au sifflement perçant le presque silence. Elle sentait Rogue expirer de plus en plus bruyamment, parfois son souffle chaud venait narguer sa peau exposée.

 _Deux coups._

Au neuvième coup elle n'entendit même plus le bâton, elle ne sentait plus rien. La libération arrivait, plus qu'un seul coup.

 _Un coup._

Le dixième aurait dû être une presque caresse mais au lieu de cela, le bois vint déchirer son fessier détendu par les derniers coups relativement doux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle détonation. Celle-ci vint la fendre en deux, elle hurla sa douleur intolérable. Elle devinait de fines gouttelettes de sang suinter à l'endroit où Rogue l'avait frappée. Hermione glissa lamentablement au sol, les yeux baignés de larmes. Souillée et pleine de fragilité, elle sonda le regard dur de son tuteur.

\- Bien Miss Granger, je crois que vous avez compris la leçon pour cette fois.

Il la toisait, déchue au sol de sa toute hauteur, le regard impénétrable, dénué de quelconque expression. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa sans réfléchir. Il la releva sans aucune brutalité puis elle se dirigea vers la porte en claudiquant sans un regard pour son professeur, comment trouverait-elle la force de s'asseoir en cours le lendemain alors que sa peau la brûlait et la lançait effroyablement ? Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de refermer la porte de la salle de potions, elle entendit Rogue lui dire :

\- Demain soir à la même heure, ne soyez pas en retard.

Elle ne répondit rien, parcourut le chemin jusqu'à ses appartements tête basse, épongeant ses larmes qui n'en finissaient plus de couler. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : fondre dans ses draps et ne jamais se réveiller.

 _\- Dies Irae_ , prononça-t-elle devant son tableau

Fort heureusement il n'y avait plus personne dans le salon, Drago devait dormir et Blaise et Harry devaient être retournés dans leurs dortoirs. Elle se déshabilla en vitesse, jeta un œil à ses fesses dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Cette partie de son corps était incandescente, rouge à l'infini, parsemée de fines gouttelettes de sang. Elle essaya de mettre un peu d'eau dessus, la fraîcheur du liquide la brûla davantage. Hermione quitta rageusement la salle d'eau et retourna dans sa chambre où l'attendait un petit elfe de maison aux yeux larmoyants.

\- Le professeur Rogue m'a chargé de vous apporter cet onguent de sa confection Miss. A appliquer généreusement sur les chairs abîmées.

Hermione tendit sa main et récupéra la petite fiole que venait de lui remettre le petit elfe.

\- Merci... répondit-elle interloquée

La petite créature disparut dans un _crac_ sonore. Hermione se précipita d'appliquer l'onguent sur sa blessure et bientôt ce ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir. La trace disparut en même temps que la douleur, comme si la punition n'avait jamais eu lieu. Seul le désagréable souvenir restait dans sa mémoire, celui-ci serait indélébile, elle le savait, autant pour elle que pour lui. Elle posa la petite fiole contenant l'onguent sur sa table de chevet et éteignit la lumière.

\- Mais à quoi jouez-vous professeur Rogue ? se demanda Hermione à voix haute.

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'elle prononça avant de tomber dans un sommeil amplement mérité.

* * *

 **Et voilàààà, c'est fini pour cette fois mais je vous retrouve dans une semaine pour la suite de cette fiction. Ne me prenez pas pour une tortionnaire tout de suite je vous en prie :-P. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, et vous envoie toute mon affection par la pensée ;-D**


	11. Potions et explosions

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, j'espère que tout le monde se porte bien et que l'attente de ce chapitre n'a pas été trop longue. J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment je suis assez débordée mais je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, loin de là, je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à lire vos réactions et vos avis qui me sont chers. Concernant vos avis, ils ont été assez mitigés sur le dernier chapitre et je comprends totalement, c'était assez risqué de ma part de poster un tel chapitre mais je voulais vous mettre dans une ambiance où règne injustice, violence, punition et souffrance. Cela ne veut pas dire que ma fiction tournera autour de ces thèmes fort peu joyeux mais il faut bien comprendre que l'ambiance générale n'est pas censée être joyeuse. Pour ce qui est de CETTE punition en particulier je m'explique : j'avais besoin de rappeler que le personnage de Rogue, de base, est un personnage dur, injuste et autoritaire, j'ai trouvé que cette punition lui allait bien finalement et pouvait créer une première tension entre les deux protagonistes. De plus, je rappelle que la fessée dans la société du XVIIIe et du XIXe siècle était une punition assez courante dans toutes sorte d'institution, je me suis bien renseignée à ce sujet et elle a beaucoup perduré au XXe siècle et sans forcément avoir une valeur érotique ou sexuelle. J'ai choisi d'insérer une première tension sensuelle à travers cette punition mais mon but n'était pas de vous choquer et vous aurez d'autres occasion de l'être par la suite !

J'en profite également pour remercier **JackNietzsche** , Manon, **Lilly96** , **Silverbutterfly209** , **Florian** , **Fantomette34** , **SylvaniaSnape** , AlwaysSnape, Callypso et Maddy pour leurs dernières reviews : plein d'amour sur vous tous et merci beaucoup de suivre cette fiction, c'est la plus belle des récompenses. Je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps de répondre à chacun par message cette fois-ci donc simplement un grand merci et j'espère avoir répondu au mieux à vos craintes et questionnements

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Potions et explosions**

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla ce matin-là, elle ressentit une vague douleur contre ses fesses, comme la douleur fantôme que ressentirait un amputé. Elle se massa brièvement cette zone sensible et réappliqua une noisette de cet onguent qui signait sa délivrance. Quand elle fut lavée et habillée, elle pénétra dans le salon commun des appartements et trouva Drago, Harry et Blaise assis sur le canapé. Ils semblaient l'attendre. Drago fut le premier à briser le silence.

\- Ils sont venus tôt ce matin, ils voulaient savoir comment s'était passée ta soirée avec Rogue

\- Oh, ce n'était pas si terrible … j'ai récuré quelques chaudrons et lavé le sol avec une éponge. J'ai mis du temps parce que la salle était dans un état épouvantable, sans magie les substances résiduelles de potions sont compliquées à nettoyer … répondit Hermione parfaitement à l'aise dans le récit de son mensonge.

\- Ce soir et les autres soirs de la semaine j'effectuerai les rondes de nuit seul avec un autre professeur, ne t'en fait pas, tu pourras assister à tes heures de colle sans t'inquiéter de cela, annonça Drago qui se voulait réconfortant.

Seulement, présentement, ces fichues rondes de nuit, c'était le cadet des soucis d'Hermione . Avant que le silence ne devienne trop pesant, les 4 étudiants se mirent en chemin pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Drago et Blaise se séparèrent d'Hermione et de Harry à l'angle d'un couloir, se souhaitant une bonne journée et convenant de réorganiser bientôt une petite soirée dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef. Ils se retrouveraient après la première semaine d'entraînement officielle avec leurs tuteurs mutuels afin de parler de tout cela et de faire un point. De toute son existence, cette journée trouvait sa place dans le top 10 des pires journées d'Hermione Granger. Elle ne fut attentive à aucun des cours de la journée, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Harry qui était assis à côté d'elle quasiment à chaque cours avait remarqué que son amie avait la tête ailleurs mais l'occasion de lui demander la raison de ce tracas apparent ne se manifesta pas. Ainsi, toute la journée elle se demanda si oui ou non, elle serait de nouveau punie comme une enfant désobéissante le soir même. Si elle serait victime de la punition la plus dégradante qui ne lui ai jamais été donné de vivre. Oh bien sûr, des fessées elle en avait eu de la part de ses parents lorsqu'elle était encore une petite fille et qu'elle faisait des caprices par exemple ou lorsqu'elle mentait pour cacher une bêtise qu'elle avait faite et que cela finissait par être découvert. Oui Hermione Granger avait déjà été fessée par son père et même par sa mère lorsqu'elle le méritait mais jamais elle n'avait été fessée par un de ses professeurs. Ce qu'il y avait d'extrêmement gênant c'était que le professeur en question était également celui qui possédait le plus de prestance, le plus de charisme, le regard le plus noir, et tout un tas d'autres attributs qui faisaient de lui cet être si particulièrement redouté des élèves de Poudlard, toutes années confondues. Ce qui était aussi particulièrement gênant pour Hermione, c'est qu'à un certain moment, lorsque la respiration chaude de Rogue s'était faite de plus en plus audible dans son dos, au gré des coups qu'il lui administrait, alors Hermione avait ressenti un trouble. Oui un trouble qui avait prit la forme d'un frisson qui s'était insidieusement réfugié au creux de son ventre jusqu'à irradier ses reins. Alors que la douleur l'avait quittée à partir du 4ème ou 5ème coup, peu importe, qu'avait-elle ressenti ? Du plaisir ? Non c'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle était sûre d'avoir ressenti une grande humiliation, de la douleur aussi lorsque le bois de la tige était venu lacérer sa peau exposée mais il y avait ce troisième sentiment aussi … Celui qui avait prit le pas sur les deux autres. Un sentiment alors plus fort que celui de l'humiliation et de la douleur. Comment aurait-elle pu ressentir du plaisir à l'idée d'avoir son popotin exposé aux yeux de son professeur tortionnaire lui administrant 10 interminables coups ? Elle se gifla mentalement parce que l'idée ne lui paraissait pas si inconvenante que cela finalement, et elle s'en voulut d'être si profondément humaine, si femme, si bourrée d'hormones traîtresses qui choisissaient à la place de sa conscience le lieu de leur expression. Voilà à quoi elle avait pensé toute la journée, se rongeant parfois les ongles à l'idée de songer à des choses aussi licencieuses. L'heure tant redoutée était arrivée à une vitesse folle. 22h. Elle se trouva devant la salle avec 5mn d'avance, de peur de se voir infliger une punition plus dure en cas de retard. Elle frappa trois coups. Rien. Hermione poireauta encore 5 bonnes minutes, se décida à frapper de nouveau contre la vieille porte en bois. Toujours rien. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et osa ouvrir d'elle-même le seul rempart qui la séparait de la salle de potions. Il était là, debout devant son bureau, visiblement en train de préparer une potion. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, seul son visage laiteux entouré de ses cheveux noirs était éclairé par des rayons lumineux qui semblaient provenir de son chaudron. Hermione s'avança prudemment jusqu'à son professeur, posa timidement son sac sur une table au hasard et se planta devant lui, mal-assurée.

\- Professeur ? l'apostropha-t-elle tout bas

\- Approchez Miss Granger, répondit-il dans un souffle

Elle se retrouva à côté de lui, envoûtée par cette lumière presque irréelle qui se dégageait de cette potion. Il remuait tout doucement, tellement concentré sur ce chaudron et son contenu : rien d'autre ne semblait exister.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda timidement Hermione

\- Ceci Miss, c'est une expérimentation de l'amélioration de la potion Tue-Loup

\- Mais il n'existe aucune amélioration de cette potion professeur, vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui l'avez mise au point ?

\- De toute évidence …

Hermione lâcha cette fabuleuse source de lumière hypnotisante des yeux pour les poser à nouveau sur son professeur pour lequel elle n'éprouvât plus aucune crainte en l'instant mais une franche admiration. Cette potion était ce que l'on avait trouvé de mieux en des siècles et des siècles de recherche afin de faciliter les cycles de pleine lune des lycanthropes et voilà que Severus Rogue lui annonçait qu'il avait peut-être la solution pour aider davantage ces êtres inguérissables. Elle était particulièrement émue par cette nouvelle dans la mesure où elle affectionnait tant Remus Lupin, s'il pouvait aller mieux grâce à cette potion ce serait une aubaine.

\- Si je vous ai demandé de réaliser des potions Tue-Loup lors de mon dernier cours, c'était pour pouvoir travailler sur cette préparation. J'ai besoin de la mixture de base, ensuite l'amélioration ne tient qu'à l'ajout d'ingrédients parfaitement dosés et d'une attention toute particulière sur le temps d'ébullition.

\- Oui je comprends professeur et je suis désolée pour l'affront que je vous ai fait, c'est beaucoup de travail pour un seul maître des potions… répondit Hermione tout doucement

\- Néanmoins, c'était parfaitement inutile, répondit-il avec une pointe d'agacement

\- Pourquoi ça professeur ?

\- Parce qu'aucune des potions que vous avez réalisé en classe ne sont utilisables, elles sont toutes médiocres, voire mortelles pour quiconque aurait l'audace d'y tremper les lèvres, rétorqua Rogue, le regard toujours perdu dans les profondeurs de son chaudron.

\- Oh, je vois … répondit Hermione honteusement

 _Un temps._

\- Aucune, sauf la vôtre Miss Granger. Votre potion était … disons _convenable_. Alors si la leçon d'hier vous a suffi et que vous décidez de laisser votre arrogance de côté, je peux vous proposer une retenue profitable au bien commun en m'aidant sur l'amélioration de cette potion, répondit Rogue sarcastiquement.

\- Oh, proposé si … _gentiment_ , osa Hermione qui trouva Rogue suffisamment agréable pour se permettre une touche d'humour

Il tourna brusquement la tête et planta son regard ténébreux dans le sien, il la toisa ainsi pendant une poignée de secondes puis afficha son habituel sourire pincé.

\- Au travail Miss Granger. J'ai besoin que vous réalisiez une première potion Tue-Loup qui servira à la série de test que j'ai prévue. Vous viendrez finir votre retenue tous les soirs de la semaine ici à la même heure pour que j'ai en ma disposition suffisamment de potion afin de tester tous les ajouts possibles d'ingrédients.

\- Quel effet espérez-vous obtenir professeur ? demanda poliment Hermione

\- J'espère annuler la transformation …

\- Définitivement ? demanda Hermione soudainement excitée

Rogue soupira et ne daigna pas lui répondre, trop occupé à touiller scrupuleusement sa précieuse tambouille et jugeant que la conversation venait de prendre fin au moment où Hermione avait montré trop d'excitation. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de converser aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un, encore moins avec une femme et encore moins avec une Gryffondor. La seule qui disposait de tels privilèges était le professeur McGonagall lorsque celle-ci se lançait dans une joute verbale avec lui. Hermione s'installa sur un bureau du premier rang, non loin de son professeur. Elle récupéra tout le nécessaire à la réalisation de sa potion et se mit rapidement au travail. Consciencieuse et appliquée, elle avançait vite dans sa réalisation. L'obscurité était telle qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir Rogue lui jeter parfois de petits coups d'œil, trop peu habitué à travailler en présence d'une jeune femme. Celle-ci était particulière parce qu'elle avait le physique d'un ange tombé du ciel, son teint laiteux, ses grands yeux de biche et ses lèvres rosées à souhait, tout en elle incitait à la bienveillance. Cependant elle avait le caractère d'une lionne, obstinée, combattive, débrouillarde, rusée, intelligente et sûrement fougueuse, il l'imaginait sans peine. Ce n'était guère approprié de nourrir de telles réflexions au sujet de son élève mais Rogue n'en avait cure, de là où il était il pouvait bien penser à ce qu'il voulait, personne n'en saurait jamais rien et ses barrières mentales étaient si solides que ses secrets les plus inavouables ne risqueraient jamais d'être révélés à quiconque. Lorsqu'au bout de deux heures, Hermione termina sa potion, elle s'avança doucement vers le bureau de Rogue. Il était tellement concentré qu'Hermione pouvait voir à l'œil nu le sang battre dans une veine apparente de son front. Il ne lui restait plus que 2 mètres à parcourir. 1 mètre. 30 centimètres. 20. 10. Rogue releva vivement la tête à ce moment-là et la distance qui les séparait tous les deux était ridiculement mince, il aurait par exemple suffit qu'Hermione bascule en avant pour se retrouver tout contre le torse massif de son professeur. A cette pensée, son visage prit une teinte rouge vif.

\- Miss ? Interrogea Rogue interloqué

\- Je … Pardon professeur, je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais j'ai fini ma potion alors je …

\- Cessez ces balbutiements, c'est insupportable à l'audition. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher. Demain même heure, répondit Rogue qui avait définitivement reporté son attention sur le contenu de sa potion.

\- Bonne nuit, clôtura Hermione

Lorsqu'elle arriva à ses appartements, elle s'écroula dans son lit et s'endormit presque immédiatement. Sa semaine de retenue passa bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, ces moments avaient même été pour elle … agréables. Travailler à deux sans obligation de lancer des platitudes pour combler le silence, l'atmosphère de travail avait été parfaite et même reposante. Oui, Rogue, au-delà des apparences pouvait être un être reposant, il était rarement agité, ses gestes étaient maîtrisés, sa respiration semblait lente au point de concurrencer la baleine bleue et ses 9 battements cardiaques minute. Les moments de silence étaient agréables en sa compagnie, seuls les bruits d'ébullition venaient perturber le néant auditif, et cerise sur le gâteau : Rogue avait semblé apprécier son aide, du moins il ne lui avait fait aucune remarque désobligeante ce qui pouvait être considéré comme tel finalement. C'est donc avec un petit pincement au cœur qu'Hermione se présenta devant la vieille porte en bois des cachots pour effectuer sa dernière retenue prévue. Elle était entrée sans faire de bruit, avait prit place sans faire de bruit, était allée chercher ses ingrédients sans faire de bruit et avait réalisé sa potion sans se faire remarquer, comme d'habitude. Une fois sa mixture réalisée, elle s'avança prudemment vers le bureau de son professeur qui semblait être sur le point d'incorporer des ingrédients sur une mixture de base en vue d'une amélioration. Toutes celles de la semaine passée avaient échoué mais Rogue savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de possibilités et qu'il ne trouverait pas la solution tout de suite, mais il se savait proche du but. Il ne lui manquait plus que quelques essais avant d'arriver au résultat escompté. Hermione avançait toujours à pas de loup et lorsqu'elle fut toute proche, elle ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole afin de lui signaler l'aboutissement de son travail mais à peine avait-elle dit ses premières voyelles qu'une déflagration assourdissante retentit, balayant tout sur son passage. Hermione eut le réflexe primaire de fermer les yeux et de se protéger le visage de ses bras, puis elle se sentit projetée au sol. De violentes acouphènes vrillèrent ses tympans pendant une bonne minute, durant laquelle elle n'osa ni ouvrir les yeux ni bouger. Même si elle l'aurait voulu, cela aurait été impossible, son corps était comme paralysé sous une masse qui stigmatisait ses côtes. Lorsqu'elle osa enfin ouvrir les yeux, elle mit du temps à percevoir l'environnement qui l'entourait, elle dû masser ses yeux durant un bon moment et quand elle retrouva enfin la vue, elle constata que la masse effondrée sur elle était Severus Rogue.

\- Pr… Professeur ? demanda-t-elle en toussotant

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? rétorqua-t-il légèrement anxieux

\- Je me sens … écrasée

Rogue sembla enfin prendre conscience de la configuration dans laquelle il se trouvait, il se releva aussi agilement qu'un félin et aida Hermione à en faire autant. Elle massa longuement ses côtes endolories et s'effondra une nouvelle fois au sol en poussant une longue plainte aigüe.

\- Rogue la toisa, impuissant, arquant un sourcil.

\- Je … je crois que ma jambe est cassée, dit Hermione en luttant au maximum pour contenir sa douleur

Rogue s'agenouilla et posa instinctivement ses longues mains sur la jambe qu'Hermione lui désignait du bout du doigt.

\- Effectivement… grommela Rogue

Il disparut rapidement et revint presque aussitôt avec un flacon qu'il présenta aux lèvres d'Hermione. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que le liquide commençait déjà à couler le long de sa gorge, qu'elle recracha aussitôt.

\- Par Merlin qu'est-ce que c'est ? protesta Hermione

\- Vous préféreriez peut-être un jus de citrouille ? Navré de vous apprendre qu'il n'a pas les capacités de soigner votre jambe, cette potion par contre, si. Maintenant, buvez.

Hermione ne trouva pas le courage de mettre Rogue de mauvais poil et reporta le breuvage à ses lèvres. Elle grimaça tout le long de cette administration par voie orale et se laissa ensuite retomber au sol nonchalamment. Elle fut brusquement sortie de sa torpeur par un contact physique pour le moins étrange. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut Rogue agenouillé, près d'elle qui gisait au sol, ses habiles mains posées sur sa jambe. Elle n'osa pas poser de question, elle avait remarqué un petit flacon à côté de lui, il devait s'agir d'un onguent pour favoriser la guérison de sa jambe. Elle se détendit et referma doucement les yeux, se sentant parfaitement en sécurité ainsi. Rogue s'était dégagé un accès jusqu'à la peau de son membre meurtri, qu'il commença à masser soigneusement. Elle pouvait sentir ses mains chaudes sur chaque petite parcelle d'épiderme et elle sentait également pénétrer le produit dans ses pores. Il était tellement habile de ses mains, évident pour un maître des potions n'est-ce pas mais c'était encore bien plus que cela. Ses gestes étaient puissants et elle se trouvait alors entre la douleur et la plénitude, entre la souffrance et le soulagement et cette mince frontière entre deux ressentis antagonistes avait quelque chose de délectable. Elle sentit ses mains masculines travailler ses muscles, de son tibia jusqu'au-dessus de son genou. Parfois ses grands gestes entraînaient ses mains sur le milieu de sa cuisse et elle réprima tant bien que mal les millions de frissons qui ne demandaient qu'à se déployer sur son épiderme. Elle frissonnait de plaisir et ne s'entendit même pas soupirer, faiblement d'abord puis de plus en plus fort. Comment une jambe pouvait devenir une zone aussi érogène ? Rogue était alors plein de surprises. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il possédait des mains divines ? Elle se surprit à imaginer ces mêmes mains sur d'autres parties de son corps davantage érogènes et n'osa pas imaginer ce que cela pourrait provoquer chez elle. Lorsque sous le coup de l'émotion elle expira trop bruyamment, Rogue stoppa ses gestes. Elle eut envie de lui crier de continuer, de ne jamais s'arrêter mais son instinct de survie empêcha les mots de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et réussit avec l'aide de son professeur à se remettre debout.

\- Bien Miss Granger, votre jambe est guérie. Les soins administrés devraient suffire à vous soulager, si ce n'est pas le cas je vous laisse ce flacon de potion anti-douleur. Vous pouvez disposer …

\- Merci professeur mais puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi cette potion a explosé ?

\- J'ai trouvé le point d'instabilité. Selon mes calculs le dosage parfait se trouve à l'échelle juste en-dessous, je pense donc avoir trouvé la recette finale pour améliorer cette potion, répondit Rogue sans la moindre émotion décelable

\- Merci de m'avoir protégée pendant l'explosion, répondit Hermione timidement

Elle ne s'attarda pas davantage, récupéra son sac et alors qu'elle allait sortir de la salle, elle s'arrêta net. Hermione se retourna en direction de Rogue qui était resté à son bureau

\- J'aurais aimé vous voir accomplir cette amélioration professeur, bonne nuit … dit Hermione en baissant la tête d'un air attristé

\- Demain, 20h, ne soyez pas en retard.

Hermione releva la tête et lui adressa son sourire le plus sincère puis elle referma la porte des cachots, le cœur léger et l'esprit en ébullition. Rogue, de l'autre côté de la porte, s'était laissé choir sur sa chaise en poussant un long soupir interminable. Les yeux dans le vide, les coudes sur la table, la tête reposant sur ses mains, il laissa son regard se perdre sur la porte de sa salle, par laquelle Hermione Granger venait de disparaître. L'entraînement devait commencer la semaine suivante, soit dans 2 jours et il se demandait tout au fond de lui quel serait le fruit d'une telle collaboration. Pour Blaise Zabini, il était beaucoup moins soucieux mais qu'en serait-il d'Hermione Granger ?

* * *

 **Alors, vos impressions pour ce nouveau chapitre ? La suite mettra moins de temps à arriver je vous le promet ! Bises**


	12. Dernier repas

**Voici la suite de ma fiction, je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une excellente lecture. Merci de votre fidélité légendaire ! N'hésitez pas à me faire plaisir en postant votre avis. Bises à tous**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Dernier repas**

Le lendemain soir, elle avait avalé son repas du soir en si peu de temps qu'elle aurait aisément pu concurrencer Ron dans l'exercice de l'enfournement chrono de nourriture. Harry l'avait regardée en riant, il savait qu'elle travaillait avec Rogue sur la potion Tue-Loup lors de ces retenues et il connaissait suffisamment Hermione pour savoir qu'elle devait être terriblement excitée à l'idée de contribuer à l'amélioration de cette potion. Elle embrassa son meilleur ami sur la joue et se précipita aussi vite que possible en direction des cachots. A 20h tapante elle se trouvait devant la vieille porte en bois qu'elle connaissait maintenant presque par cœur, celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement sur Rogue qui l'invita à entrer sans cérémonie. Elle posa son sac nonchalamment sur une table inoccupée et se précipita sur la paillasse occupée par Rogue.

Maîtrisez-vous Miss Granger, je ne souhaite pas supporter votre enthousiasme trop débordant … piqua Rogue d'une voix venimeuse

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire, elle commençait à apprécier ses petites piques dans lesquelles elle trouvait une certaine forme d'humour.

C'était étrange pour elle de se retrouver là, à travailler aux côtés de Severus Rogue, le maître des potions intransigeant. Une certaine distance les séparait afin de ne pas rendre inconfortable leur espace de travail. Pourtant elle avait le sentiment de se tenir plus près que n'importe qui ne s'était jamais tenu aux côtés de Severus Rogue l'insaisissable.

Soyez attentive, c'est ici que tout se joue … grogna Rogue dans un souffle à peine audible

Il touilla la mixture de base, augmenta doucement le feu et attendit qu'elle vienne à ébullition. Pendant ce temps il sortit un petit flacon de la solution à incorporer afin de parvenir à l'amélioration finale. Il décapuchonna la petite fiole et la porta au-dessus du chaudron. Pendant tout ce temps, Hermione avait suivi scrupuleusement chaque fait et geste de son tuteur. Juste avant que le liquide vienne rejoindre le chaudron en ébullition, Hermione en avait oublié de respirer. 1 goutte, 2 gouttes, 3 gouttes. Rogue rebouchonna la petite fiole, récupéra sa grosse cuillère en bois et touilla trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Le phénomène fut magnifique à contempler, une forte lumière baigna la salle toute entière de ses puissants rayons. Hermione dut se protéger les yeux de ses mains pour ne pas être aveuglée. L'événement dura une bonne minute à la fin de laquelle la pièce retomba instantanément dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Alors c'est bon ? demanda Hermione, vous avez-réussi ?

Il semblerait … répondit Rogue sans aucun enthousiasme

C'est merveilleux, félicitations professeur … répondit Hermione soudainement émue par cette avancée scientifique

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, au bout d'une poignée de secondes elle se mit à renifler doucement, et Rogue avait entendu ce faible son singulier. Hermione pleurait, mais ce n'était pas de tristesse, non. Elle pleurait d'émotion, de joie et de soulagement. Elle pleurait en pensant à tous ceux que cette potion pourra aider, elle était tellement altruiste, tout le monde le savait à Poudlard et Rogue venait de le découvrir fortuitement. Elle ne pouvait pas voir qu'il l'observait timidement dans cette quasi obscurité et il se gardait bien de faire la moindre remarque, faisant mine de nettoyer la paillasse et les quelques ustensiles qui méritaient d'être lavés. Il se surprit à être touché et même troublé devant cette vision captivante de son élève la plus brillante émue aux larmes en hommage aux progrès de la science magique. Il s'en voulait presque de ne pas pleurer de joie contrairement à elle, d'être devenu hermétique à de telles émotions. Pourtant, voir Hermione Granger étouffer quelques larmes brisa insidieusement quelque chose en lui. Il se revit momentanément Impasse du Tisseur alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roux Lily. Elle venait de lui offrir son vieux vélo afin qu'ils puissent tout deux rouler dans la ville, aussi loin que leurs menues jambes pourraient les emmener. Le soir, lorsqu'il était rentré dans sa chambre froide et sombre, où l'amour parental était absent, il avait pleuré. Oui, il avait pleuré d'émotion grâce à Lily qui lui avait offert ce jour-là bien plus que son vieux vélo, elle lui avait donné un cadeau inestimable : son amitié.

Professeur Rogue ? Professeur Rogue ? … Professeur Rogue ? appela frénétiquement Hermione

Je ne suis pas sourd Granger. Que se passe-t-il ? cracha Rogue, déçu d'avoir été tiré de ses souvenirs si brutalement

Puis-je regagner mes appartements ? demanda timidement Hermione

Allez-y. Lundi commencera votre entrainement officiel, ainsi que celui de monsieur Zabini. Vous recevrez un hibou dans le week-end pour vous informer de l'heure et du lieu de réunion, dit Rogue doucereusement

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, récupéra son sac abandonné sur une paillasse un peu plus tôt et ouvrit la vieille porte en bois de la salle des potions. Avant de la refermer, elle se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de Rogue qui, de son bureau, releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de son élève.

Félicitations professeur, c'était brillant … vraiment brillant … balbutia Hermione

Rogue ouvrit la bouche de surprise mais avant qu'il n'ai pu entamer la moindre réponse, Hermione avait déjà refermé la porte. Il soupira longuement et ne tarda pas à se rendre dans ses appartements afin de mettre un terme à cette journée. Hermione quant à elle, avait parcouru tous les étages séparant les cachots de ses appartements avec beaucoup de légèreté et un enthousiasme débordant. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon de son habitation, elle trouva Drago assis face à la cheminée en train de lire ce qui ressemblait à un vieux grimoire poussiéreux. Elle vint s'installer délicatement à côté de lui et en profita pour lorgner sur l'objet de l'attention du Serpentard.

C'est une formule pour créer un bouclier corporel ? demanda Hermione pleine de curiosité

Ça pourrait être utile tu ne crois pas ? répondit Drago sans détourner le regard de ses lignes

L'incantation semble complexe, commença Hermione, mais pas impossible … nous ne savons toujours pas à quoi nous attendre mais toute protection est bonne à prendre

Drago referma son vieux bouquin, entrainant dans ce geste un petit nuage de poussière qui s'échappa du livre. Il laissa choir l'ouvrage au sol et trouva une position confortable dans laquelle il pouvait faire face à sa colocataire.

Alors, cette retenue ? demanda Drago

J'ai assisté à la naissance de l'amélioration de la potion Tue-Loup … répondit Hermione à demi-mot

Amélioration ? C'est-à-dire ? répondit Drago, soudainement intéressé

Guérison totale de la lycanthropie, répondit Hermione

Tu plaisantes ?!

Hermione hocha la tête de gauche à droite et l'excitation reprenant le dessus, elle tapota dans ses mains frénétiquement comme une petite fille, ce qui amusa beaucoup Drago.

Rogue m'a aussi informée que l'entraînement officiel débutait lundi pour Blaise et moi, je suppose que pour vous aussi ce sera le cas. Nous devrions recevoir un hibou ce week-end pour nous prévenir de la date et de l'heure du lieu de réunion.

Ils conversèrent à ce sujet pendant presque une heure et lorsque la fatigue les gagna ils allèrent tous deux se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives.

Hermione avait attendu impatiemment tout le week-end de recevoir ce satané hibou qui ne venait pas, elle avait imaginé mille scénarios plus tordus les uns que les autres au sujet de ce fameux entraînement. Dans la nuit du vendredi au samedi, elle avait fait un rêve dans lequel elle devait faire une série de 30 pompes avec Blaise Zabini assis sur son dos, sous le regard narquois et moqueur de Rogue. Dans la nuit du samedi au dimanche, elle avait presque fait le même rêve sauf que cette fois-ci elle faisait ses 30 pompes avec Rogue assis sur son dos, sous le regard moqueur de Blaise Zabini. Enfin, dans la soirée du dimanche, alors qu'elle somnolait sur le sofa du salon commun de ses appartements, Drago était venue la secouer sans aucune délicatesse pour l'informer que deux hiboux grand-duc attendaient à la fenêtre, chacun une lettre dans le bec. Hermione avait mis très peu de temps à sortir de sa torpeur et s'était précipitée à la suite de Drago afin de récupérer son dû.

« _Chère Miss Granger,_

 _Veuillez vous présenter ce lundi à 18h30 dans l'aile ouest du cinquième étage,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_ »

Dès qu'elle eut fini de lire, le parchemin prit feu et disparut sous ses yeux médusés. Un sortilège habile, songea Hermione. La discrétion était de rigueur et Albus Dumbledore était un homme intelligent, ça ne faisait absolument aucun doute. Drago avait eu droit aux mêmes lignes et il ne s'en sentait pour autant pas rassuré le moins du monde.

Nous verrons demain, avait-il tout de même soufflé à l'égard d'Hermione en observant son parchemin se consumer

Les flammes dansaient allègrement dans les yeux gris de Drago Malefoy, la crainte habitait son visage habituellement si serein. Il avait perdu de sa superbe, seule son élégance naturelle demeurait intacte. Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son camarade avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre. Elle songea, à juste titre, qu'elle aurait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant d'attaquer ce fameux entraînement sur lequel elle imaginait tant de scénarios improbables. Aucun lundi de son existence ne lui avait paru aussi long. Les deux premières heures de la journée étaient consacrées aux potions et Rogue s'était trouvé dans une humeur particulièrement exécrable. Elle avait évité toute confrontation inutile, le mettre davantage en colère tout en sachant que l'entraînement commençait le soir même était définitivement une très mauvaise idée. Quant aux deux dernières heures de la journée, elles étaient consacrées à la Métamorphose : l'une des matières les plus difficile de l'enseignement magique, McGonagall était une professeure particulièrement exigeante ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche. Les cours finissaient à 18h ce lundi, ce qui laissait à Hermione à peine trente minutes avant l'heure de rendez-vous. Elle retrouva Drago et Blaise à l'angle d'un couloir et décida de faire le chemin avec eux jusqu'au couloir du cinquième étage. Ils firent bien attention de ne pas être suivis par des élèves trop curieux et se retrouvèrent finalement devant la grande porte en bois de la salle dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés pour leur intronisation avec 5 minutes d'avance. Harry arriva peu de temps après accompagné par Ginny et Neville, les autres arrivèrent une poignée de secondes après. Tous se tenaient tranquillement, attendant fatidiquement que la porte s'ouvre, ce qui arriva à l'heure précisément indiquée sur le parchemin envoyé par le directeur, à 18h30.

Ils entrèrent en file indienne et s'installèrent silencieusement sur les chaises qui faisaient face à l'estrade où se tenaient tous les membres du personnel enseignant concernés, exactement dans la même configuration que lors de la cérémonie d'intronisation.

Dumbledore leva les mains au ciel comme s'il avait voulu encercler tout le monde de ses bras et souhaita la bienvenue à tous les élèves présents.

Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que ce début d'année se passe bien pour chacun de vous. J'ai beaucoup de plaisir à vous revoir ici ce soir, la dernière fois c'était lors de votre intronisation, et ce soir comme vous le savez déjà c'est pour officialiser le début de votre rigoureux entraînement. Cet entraînement a été pensé par Rufus Scrimgeour, le ministre de la magie et il a reçu de bons conseils de la part de toute l'équipe professorale ici présente afin de faire de vous de véritables apprentis Aurors.

Harry sentit son cœur tambouriner de plus en plus fort, depuis que le faux Maugrey Fol'œil lui avait suggéré qu'il ferait un bon Auror, l'idée ne l'avait plus quitté et il ressentait toujours au fond de lui le vif désir de faire partie de cette élite prestigieuse de sorciers aguerris.

Afin de faire démarrer joyeusement cet entrainement, je vous propose à tous un petit apéritif confectionné pour votre bon plaisir par les soins de madame Rosmerta, veuillez vous diriger vers le banquet et vous servir à votre guise, dit Dumbledore avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux

Il tapa deux coups dans ses mains et une table apparut au coin de la salle, délicieusement garnie par divers mets et rafraichissements. Hermione reconnut sans peine les bouteilles de bièraubeurre provenant de l'établissement de Rosmerta. Les élèves s'y dirigèrent d'un pas allègre, bientôt rejoints par les professeurs ici présents. Drago décapsula une bouteille pour Hermione et une pour lui, ils trinquèrent tous ensemble. Quelle façon conviviale de faire débuter l'entrainement magique auxquels ils allaient être soumis. Un poids s'envola du cœur d'Hermione qui appréciait nettement plus cette façon de considérer les choses. Elle était entourée de gens qui lui étaient sympathiques et se sentait naturellement en sécurité auprès des professeurs en charge de cette élite secrète. Elle porta sa bouteille à ses lèvres et apprécia le liquide sucré couler dans sa gorge. Soudainement, Hermione se sentit étourdie, comme gagnée par une léthargie précoce. Pourtant elle n'avait bu qu'une seule gorgée de bièraubeurre, songea-t-elle. Tout semblait se passer au ralenti autour d'elle, les sons parvenaient à ses oreilles avec une lenteur désespérante. Par réflexe elle chercha Harry du regard, au moment où elle parvint à distinguer tant bien que mal sa chevelure de jais en bataille, il s'écroula au sol en une masse grotesque. Elle voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et tout ne devint que brume et obscurité. Elle entendit lointainement dans ce songe glacé une voix caressante qu'elle crut reconnaître :

Ainsi commence votre initiation jeunes apprentis, bonne chance …

Ensuite ce fut le noir total. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé entre le moment où elle était tombée inerte dans la salle du cinquième étage et le moment où elle commençait enfin à reprendre connaissance ? 10 minutes ? 2 heures ? Une journée entière ? Hermione se massa douloureusement les yeux et se redressa tant bien que mal pour prendre connaissance de l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle peina à distinguer quoi que ce soit dans un premier temps puis elle comprit rapidement que si elle ne voyait rien c'était parce qu'il faisait nuit et qu'elle se trouvait dehors compte tenu des frissons qui parcouraient son corps : elle avait froid. Elle voulut récupérer sa baguette pour se faire un peu de lumière et éventuellement pour se faire un petit feu de bois en attendant d'en savoir plus sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait mais lorsqu'elle tâta la poche arrière de son jean, elle constata que sa baguette ne s'y trouvait plus. _Reste calme_ , songea-t-elle à voix basse. Elle réfléchit le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité de son environnement. La dernière chose qu'elle avait vu avant de s'évanouir c'était Harry tombant raide au sol, apparemment atteint du même mal qu'elle. Elle se souvint également s'être sentie fiévreuse juste après avoir bu une gorgée de bièraubeurre. L'idée faisait progressivement son chemin dans sa tête et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle était sûre d'elle : ils avaient tous été endormis contre leur gré par Dumbledore ou par l'équipe professorale ou même par le ministre de la magie, peu importe de qui était composé le corps décisionnaire de telles méthodes. Hermione comprit que c'était sans doute-là un moyen de les tester, de voir s'ils étaient capables de survivre dans un environnement hostile sans baguette. Cela avait sûrement été pensé pour les préparer au mieux au cas où ils se trouveraient dans une situation similaire à l'avenir. Lorsque sa vision se fit plus nette, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une forêt. Peut-être était-ce la forêt interdite ? Elle réprima un frisson à cette pensée. Merlin sait combien de créatures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres renfermait cette forêt. Seul Hagrid aurait pu trouver cela ludique. Elle se releva précautionneusement et commença à marcher à tâtons en faisant le moins de bruit possible, ce qui était quasiment impossible compte tenu de la structure du sol composé essentiellement de branches cassées, de racines et de feuilles séchées. La saison automnale n'était pas la meilleure pour se promener seule la nuit en forêt sans lumière, les températures avaient commencé à baisser dangereusement, l'humidité était importante et de nombreux débris d'arbres jonchaient le sol. Hermione se rappela également que si elle se trouvait bel et bien dans la forêt interdite, celle-ci s'étendait sur des centaines de kilomètres et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le loisir de la « visiter » en entier, Merlin l'en avait bien gardée jusqu'à présent.

Elle n'avait pas de baguette, rien sur elle ne la reliait à la magie dont elle aurait pu être capable pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Soudain elle se rappela de quelque chose, le sortilège du bouclier corporel que Drago lisait dans son vieux grimoire. Elle puisa dans sa mémoire et se rappela qu'il s'agissait d'une forme de magie qui ne nécessitait pas de baguette, juste un mental d'acier et une concentration extrême. La formule était quelque chose comme « _Tuta ab omni corpore sano_ ». Peu sûre d'elle, elle répéta plusieurs fois la formule dans sa tête en fermant les yeux. Elle ne sentit rien de spécial mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de répéter frénétiquement la formule. Lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, elle rouvrit les yeux et articula d'une voix intelligible la formule. L'effet fut immédiat, elle ressentit un flux important parcourir ses veines, une agréable chaleur enveloppa son corps gelé. Ce sortilège devait également protéger des éventuelles intempéries, ce qui était pour Hermione une excellente nouvelle.

Elle reprit sa marche, à la recherche d'une source de lumière ou de tout autre indice lui indiquant qu'elle se rapprochait de la sortie. Elle eut l'impression de marcher pendant des heures, elle avait mal de partout et surtout aux pieds. Ses sens étaient tous en alerte, ce qui lui permit d'entendre un bruit lointain qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas entendu en temps normal. Hermione se rapprocha tout doucement de cette nouvelle source auditive. Il lui semblait avoir parcouru un kilomètre lorsqu'elle se trouvât à proximité de ce bruit étranger. C'était l'ancien terrier d'Aragog, elle en était certaine. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce lieu de ses propres yeux mais Ron lui en avait parlé tellement de fois qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu cette aventure avec lui et Harry. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur en songeant à son ami Ron qui lui manquait beaucoup, elle devait bien l'avouer. Elle se promit intérieurement que si elle parvenait à sortir d'ici vivante elle aurait une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Elle se reconcentra sur ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, elle était maladroitement cachée par un arbre centenaire mais elle parvenait tout de même à distinguer les centaines, ou peut-être les milliers d'araignées qui semblaient très agitées autour du terrier. Elle se rappela alors que depuis la mort d'Aragog, les acromantules de la forêt interdite étaient devenues inapprochables, pas qu'elles fussent ordinairement un exemple de courtoisie, mais depuis, leur degré d'hostilité n'avait cessé de croître. Elle décida donc, pleine de bon sens, de s'éloigner de ce repaire arachnéen. Elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, si les araignées se rendaient compte de sa présence elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Elle devait avoir parcouru à peine 100 mètres lorsqu'elle entendit très clairement des bruits de pas très proches d'elle. Par réflexe elle voulut dégainer sa baguette, mais elle n'en avait pas, alors elle se mit en position de garde, ses menus poings dressés devant elle. Elle se tourna et se retourna sans cesse pour voir d'où pouvait provenir ce bruit mais elle n'eut pas le temps de contrer la main qui vint se poser fermement contre sa bouche. En moins de 2 secondes elle se retrouva le dos plaqué contre un torse puissant, ne pouvant émettre aucun son car une grande main faisait barrage à ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Alors, des idées sur l'identité de l'homme qui bloque Hermione ? ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13 Premières armes

**Chapitre 13 – Premières armes**

Elle essaya de mordre et de se débattre de toutes ses forces, ce qu'elle ne parvint pas à faire, rendue à l'évidence que le corps qui se tenait derrière elle était bien plus fort. Lorsque vidée de toute énergie, elle se calma enfin. Il lui fit enfin face et elle reconnut avec soulagement Blaise Zabini. Elle trouva en Blaise le réconfort humain dont elle avait à tout prix besoin depuis le début de cette rude épreuve.

On devrait essayer de trouver la sortie, tu ne crois pas ? chuchota Blaise en souriant

Hermione lui rendit sincèrement son sourire et acquiesça.

Alors, tout comme moi tu penses que nous avons été drogués ? demanda Hermione

J'en suis sûr !

Au moins on ne pourra pas se plaindre de ne pas avoir été suffisamment entrainés, marmonna Hermione

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin pendant longtemps, Hermione se sentait rassurée maintenant qu'elle n'était plus seule mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait relâcher toute son attention sur leur objectif principal : sortir d'ici.

Tu as croisé d'autres élèves ? demanda Hermione

J'ai aperçu Pansy au loin mais elle courait dans tous les sens et semblait complètement paniquée, je ne voulais pas risquer de révéler ma présence aux … créatures de la forêt, répondit Blaise

Hermione allait lui répondre quelque chose mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot car un hurlement lointain se fit entendre.

C'est sans doute des loups, fit remarquer Blaise, ne trainons pas dans le coin

Ils prirent ainsi la direction opposée et marchèrent pendant de longues minutes. Leurs ventres commençaient à gargouiller et leurs jambes devenaient de plus en plus douloureuses. Enfin Hermione fit observer à Blaise ce qui ressemblait à des volutes de fumée dans le ciel.

Bien joué Hermione, la fumée doit provenir de la cabane d'Hagrid ! s'exclama Blaise

Ils se regardèrent et n'y tenant plus ils s'élancèrent à grandes enjambées en direction de la fumée. Ils couraient si vite qu'ils parvenaient à peine à esquiver les arbres qui se dressaient ça et là au milieu du chemin. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de course rapide, ils étaient enfin sortis de leur calvaire et se retrouvèrent tous deux à bout de souffle, à genoux sur la pelouse fraiche et humide du parc de Poudlard. Des bruits d'applaudissement parvinrent à leurs oreilles, ils relevèrent la tête de concert et remarquèrent que se trouvait devant eux Albus Dumbledore, accompagné de Remus Lupin, Septima Vector, Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue qui semblait taper des mains plus farouchement que les autres.

Oui, oui bravo à l'équipe du professeur Rogue pour être sortie la première de la forêt interdite sans baguette et sans aide de la part des centaures, lança joyeusement Dumbledore

Hermione et Blaise se regardèrent dubitatifs, ne sachant trop que penser de toutes ces simagrées. Les professeurs avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, ce qui pouvait paraître complètement déplacé vue la situation dans laquelle les étudiants s'étaient trouvés. Severus Rogue s'approcha dignement de ses deux élèves et leur tendit à chacun leurs baguettes respectives. Il s'attarda plus longtemps aux côtés d'Hermione et lui chuchota d'une voix caressante :

Félicitations pour ce sortilège du bouclier Miss Granger …

Hermione fut surprise de cette éloge et sonda quelques secondes son regard noir où régnait une chaleur inhabituelle. Peut-être était-ce une forme de fierté ? Tout le monde savait que Rogue adorait gagner dès qu'il s'agissait de compétition et il n'hésitait pas à souvent faire preuve d'injustice dans le retrait de points des maisons concurrentes à la sienne. Donc de voir ses deux poulains sortir en premier de cette épreuve devait constituer pour lui une raison d'être fier, songea Hermione. Peu de temps après eux, Drago sortit de la forêt dans un piètre état : sa chemise était lacérée en divers endroit et il avait été gratifié d'une belle balafre sur la joue gauche.

Félicitations monsieur Malefoy, s'exclama Dumbledore, je vois que vous avez rencontré nos chers amis les centaures mais qu'ils ont refusé de vous aider, me trompé-je ? demanda-t-il

Drago releva brusquement la tête, lui aussi s'était effondré au sol comme Hermione et Blaise en sortant de la forêt. Il comprit rapidement ce qui se passait devant lui, se releva dignement et acquiesça pour répondre au directeur. Lupin se dirigea vers lui, lui donna une sorte de rapide accolade et lui remit sa baguette qu'il rangea précautionneusement dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il rejoignit Hermione et Blaise qui lui accordèrent chacun des signes de réconfort apparent. Hermione sortit sa baguette et prononça un sort afin de guérir la plaie suintante sur la joue du Serpentard.

A peine 5 minutes plus tard, c'est Harry qui sortit de la forêt, armé d'une lance en bois de fortune. Il fut félicité comme tous les autres et inscrivit définitivement son équipe composée de Malefoy et de lui-même à la seconde place de cette épreuve. Lorsque tout le monde fut enfin sorti en un seul morceau, ils regagnèrent le château et se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle du cinquième étage où un vrai buffet les attendait cette fois-ci. Les étudiants se jetèrent tête baissée sans méfiance sur les nombreux petits plats et les diverses boissons, incapables de savoir quelle heure il pouvait bien être et ne sachant pas non plus combien d'heures il s'était écoulées depuis leur dernier repas. Quand tout le monde fut bien repu, chacun prit place sur une chaise pour écouter ce que Dumbledore avait à leur dire.

Votre réussite pour cette épreuve me conforte à penser que vous êtes les candidats idéals pour suivre cette formation d'excellence. Vous avez eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui vous est arrivé, je suppose. De puissantes potions somnifères, fournies par le professeur Rogue, ont été mélangés aux bièraubeurres que vous avez bu avant le début de l'épreuve. Ainsi, nous vous invitons à vous méfier la prochaine fois que quelque chose à boire vous sera offert, des bouteilles scellées ne sont pas garantes de sécurité. L'univers pour lequel vous êtes formés est plein de surprises et de pièges, alors à l'avenir je vous demanderai de bien vouloir réfléchir avant de boire ou de manger. Chacun de vous est précieux et nous ne souhaitons pas vous perdre. C'est pourquoi nous vous formons de la façon la plus rigoureuse qui soit. Désormais, le sort de votre entrainement est entre les mains de vos tuteurs respectifs. Bonne chance

Le discours fut clôturé par une salve d'applaudissements provenant de l'équipe professorale. Les étudiants regagnèrent leurs divers dortoirs et les professeurs en firent de même. Sur le chemin du retour, Hermione et Blaise qui marchaient avec Harry et Drago furent rattrapés par Rogue.

Zabini, Granger, suivez-moi je vous prie

Les deux concernés haussèrent les épaules à l'égard de Drago et Harry qui les interrogeaient du regard. Ils suivirent Rogue jusqu'aux cachots et furent invités à pénétrer dans la salle de potions. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment pour quelle raison ils se trouvaient-là. Le maître des cachots disparut une poignée de secondes et réapparut comme une ombre, il donna à chacun d'eux une petite fiole contenant un liquide doré qu'Hermione reconnut aussitôt.

Voici pour récompenser votre performance un petit flacon de _Felix felicis_. A utiliser avec intelligence, dit Rogue en posant son regard sombre sur chacun de ses deux élèves. Bien, maintenant vous pouvez aller vous coucher. Votre première heure de cours commence dans 4h… poursuivit-il d'une voix mielleuse

Pour l'instant, il était clair que les professeurs avaient l'air de bien se jouer de la situation. Les étudiants étaient soumis à une pression assez intense et cela ne faisait que commencer. Qu'en serait-il de l'entrainement en lui-même ? Rogue s'amuserait-il à les épuiser encore davantage ? Hermione et Blaise saluèrent poliment leur professeur de potions en le remerciant pour ce précieux présent mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu quitter la classe il les apostropha

Rendez-vous à tous les deux ici demain à 20 heure pour le début de votre entrainement, ne soyez pas en retard

Ils donnèrent leur consentement d'un signe de tête et se précipitèrent pour regagner leurs lits respectifs. Le lendemain Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à quitter ses draps qu'elle avait trouvé particulièrement douillets après une nuit pareille. Elle avait trouvé Drago dans leur salon commun dans le même état de léthargie qu'elle, ne sachant plus comment faire un nœud de cravate correct. Hermione lui proposa son aide qu'il ne refusa pas. Le moment du repas de midi fut une aubaine pour chacun des élèves concernés par l'épreuve de la veille. Hermione observa Neville dormir la tête dans son ragoût de bœuf. Harry sursautait à chaque fois qu'il piquait dangereusement du nez dans sa propre assiette et Hermione buvait des litres et des litres de jus de citrouille dans l'espoir d'emmagasiner le maximum de vitamines pour survivre à cette journée. Finalement l'après-midi passa assez rapidement et dès qu'elle eut fini de prendre son repas le soir même, elle prit la direction des cachots où elle retrouva Blaise sur le chemin.

A 20h pile, Rogue les autorisa à entrer dans sa classe.

D'un geste de la main il les invita à prendre place à la table du premier rang devant son bureau. Hermione et Blaise s'exécutèrent.

Bien, avant de commencer l'entrainement, sachez que vous avez d'ores et déjà chacun une mission à accomplir d'ici la fin du mois. Tout ce que vous apprendrez avec moi vous sera utile pour remplir ces contrats à bien. Je vous épargne les détails, vous serez à chaque fois informés en temps et en heure. Monsieur Zabini, je commence par vous …

Blaise regarda furtivement Hermione et reporta son attention sur Rogue, attendant de savoir à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

D'après mes sources, un groupuscule de mangemorts a prévu d'agir au chemin de Traverse d'ici deux semaines. Je ne connais pas la raison de leur regroupement, ni même ce qu'ils comptent y faire. Vous vous rendrez donc là-bas avec Miss Weasley et vous serez tous les deux chargés de les filer, vous ne devrez absolument pas agir. Discrétion et capacité de dissimulation sont deux qualités essentielles dans la réussite de cette tâche. D'ici les deux prochaines semaines, vous serez donc formé tous les soirs pour parfaire vos talents d'espion. Maintenant j'en viens à vous Miss Granger …

Hermione sentit un désagréable frisson parcourir son échine. La mission de Blaise et Ginny lui paraissait hautement périlleuse, elle redoutait ce qu'allait lui annoncer Rogue la concernant.

D'ici 3 semaines, une fête sera organisée au manoir des Malefoy où se trouvera le seigneur des ténèbres ainsi que de nombreux mangemorts et autres personnalités importantes de notre monde. Je serai présent à cette fête moi aussi mais je ne pourrai en aucun cas assurer votre sécurité, aussi je vous invite à être très attentive à ce que je vais vous dire. Votre mission est très dangereuse mais essentielle dans notre combat contre les forces du mal. Lors de cette fête sera présent Fenrir Greyback, que vous connaissez sans doute déjà, sinon physiquement au moins de réputation …

C'est un loup-garou n'est-ce pas ? coupa Hermione

En effet, contrairement au professeur Lupin, Greyback semble tellement se plaire sous cette apparence que sa transformation auparavant cyclique est devenue quotidienne. Il n'a pas seulement l'apparence d'un loup-garou, il en a aussi la force et de fait c'est un adversaire redoutable. Votre mission consiste donc à parvenir à vous rendre au manoir des Malefoy, pour cela vous serez grimée de sorte que l'on ne vous reconnaisse pas. Lucius pense que vous êtes barmaid et que vous assurerez le service lors de sa petite sauterie, c'est également ce que devra penser le reste de l'assistance. Une fois sur place, vous aurez toute la soirée pour échafauder un plan afin de faire boire à Greyback une potion améliorée de Tue-Loup.

Hermione étouffa une exclamation

Mais professeur … pourquoi ne pas plutôt lui donner un poison pour le tuer ?

Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque, s'il meure sur place l'état d'alerte sera maximal et la soirée risque de tourner au pugilat, c'est ce que nous souhaitons éviter. La potion tue-loup améliorée a le mérite de faire effet une semaine après ingestion, il lui sera impossible de faire le lien avec la soirée et ce que vous lui aurez donné à boire.

Et comment devrai-je m'y prendre pour convaincre Greyback de boire la potion ?

C'est à vous d'y réfléchir miss, vous avez 3 semaines. En attendant je me chargerai de vous entraîner à la dissimulation, tout comme Zabini, ainsi qu'à l'agilité et au combat sans baguette. Cela vous aidera en cas d'imprévu. De toute façon vous n'aurez pas le droit de prendre votre baguette avec vous à la soirée de Lucius. Le but de cette mission est de parvenir à maîtriser Greyback, le mois dernier il a encore mordu sept sorciers qui sont par la suite devenus ses adeptes. Il est un élément clé pour grossir les rangs des forces du mal et il nous faut absolument endiguer ce problème.

Hermione hocha la tête sans émotion, trop occupée à mesurer l'importance de sa mission et sa potentielle dangerosité. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi l'intronisation et les tests de capacité avaient été si difficiles … ce qui les attendait donnait un aperçu très convaincant de l'enfer.

Rogue se leva de sa chaise et invita ses deux apprentis à le suivre dans la pièce d'entrainement adjacente qu'Hermione avait déjà eu l'occasion de « visiter ».

Cette fois-ci la pièce avait complètement changé et ressemblait à un champ de bataille.

Ce soir nous allons travailler sur la dissimulation, pour cela j'ai adapté la leçon à ce jeu que les moldus appellent « paintball ».

Hermione esquissa un sourire, elle connaissait un peu ce jeu grâce à ses origines moldues et le voir prononcer par Rogue avait quelque chose d'irréel et d'étrangement drôle.

Vous avez chacun à votre disposition une combinaison ainsi qu'une arme dans laquelle ont été insérées plusieurs recharges de peinture. Vous partirez chacun d'un coin différent de la pièce, le parcours est semé d'obstacles pour vous permettre de vous dissimuler. Le but est de tirer sur votre adversaire le plus de fois possible. A la fin de la partie je compterai celui qui a le moins de tâches de peinture sur le corps.

Blaise et Hermione se mirent en position, chacun à un bout différent de l'aire d'entrainement. Rogue donna le coup d'envoi et observa le déroulement de l'épreuve depuis un coin stratégique de la pièce qui lui donnait une vue d'ensemble. Blaise semblait disposer d'une meilleure condition physique qu'Hermione, il était plus agile, ses gestes étaient plus précis, son corps lui permettait de réaliser des figures utiles dans l'art de la dissimulation. Quant à Hermione, elle était maligne et rusée, ses lacunes physiques étaient comblées par sa capacité à réfléchir et à mettre en œuvre une stratégie pour parvenir à ses fins. Lorsque le temps fut imparti, Rogue claqua dans ses mains et le champ de bataille redevint vierge. Alors Hermione et Blaise, éreintés et le souffle court, s'avancèrent jusqu'à leur professeur. Celui-ci compta trois tâches de peintures sur la combinaison de la Gryffondor et deux sur cette du Serpentard. En somme, les deux adversaires avaient un niveau sensiblement similaire mais Blaise Zabini remportait la partie.

Bien, Zabini vous resterez ici et vous vous entrainerez à parcourir ses poutres avec le plus de précision dans vos pas et de rapidité possible pour l'heure restante. Quant à vous Miss Granger, suivez-moi dans la pièce adjacente.

Hermione suivit alors son professeur sans s'opposer et à mesure que Rogue avançait vers le fond de la salle, une porte se dessinait progressivement. Ils la franchirent et Hermione découvrit alors une pièce assez sombre taillée dans la pierre, allumée par quelques torches. Il y avait en son centre un cercle dessiné à la peinture blanche et un rangement d'armes blanches diverses et variées contre le mur du fond. Rogue referma la porte, ils étaient désormais seuls dans cette petite pièce et Hermione ressentit immédiatement une étrange sensation dans son ventre.

Je vais vous entrainer au maniement du couteau de combat, allez en chercher un dans le rangement au fond de la salle et présentez-vous face à moi dans ce cercle, expliqua Rogue

Puis-je avoir une tenue plus appropriée professeur ? demanda Hermione

Lorsque vous devrez vous servir de vos compétences martiales en situation réelle, vous n'aurez pas le loisir de vous changer avant d'entamer le combat et je vous forme précisément pour cela.

Mais je …

La réponse est non, coupa Rogue d'un ton péremptoire.

Hermione n'eut pas le courage de s'engager dans une joute verbale et se dirigea vers le rangement d'armes pour choisir un couteau de combat. Elle se positionna dans le cercle face à Rogue et attendit ses instructions.

Le combat s'arrêtera lorsque vous aurez réussi à me toucher, expliqua Rogue

Hermione opina du chef et se mit en position. Rogue fit un bref signe de tête pour signifier le début du combat. La jeune disciple tenta quelques approches mais se rendant très vite compte de l'agilité de son professeur dans l'esquive de toutes ses attaques, se résigna et opta pour une autre tactique : attendre qu'il fonce sur elle et tenter de l'esquiver à son tour. Evidemment elle échoua, Rogue fonça sur elle comme une ombre et elle trébucha au sol dans la panique.

Relevez-vous … murmura Rogue dans un souffle

Hermione s'exécuta, épousseta sa jupe et se remit en position. Elle tenta mille et une façon de l'atteindre, toutes contrées par son maître. Il parvint enfin à la bloquer le dos contre son torse, menacée par la pointe du poignard de Rogue prête à fendre son beau visage.

Cessez de gesticuler, il existe une manière simple et efficace de vous libérer de mon emprise … chuchota Rogue dans le creux de son oreille

L'air était devenu chaud et quasiment irrespirable, Hermione se sentait moite. Sa chemise collait à sa peau et l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter.

Alors expliquez-moi comment faire !

Il vous suffit de passer votre main libre à l'intérieur de mon bras et de pousser tout votre bassin à l'arrière. Allez-y …

Hermione pouvait sentir les effluves mâles de Rogue engourdir son nez, lui qui était beaucoup trop proche à son goût. Elle sentait son torse puissant tout contre son dos, son bras étranglait sa poitrine et son autre main tenait fermement sa tête. Tout son corps était à la merci de son professeur et elle n'était pas sûre de détester cela. Elle reprit tout de même contenance et balança sa croupe en arrière. Rogue fut expulsé et elle se remit rapidement en position. Elle en profita pour foncer sur lui, devinant qu'il allait esquiver, elle frappa dans la direction opposée de celle qu'elle avait choisie et parvint à entrainer Rogue dans sa chute. Elle s'écroula sur lui, haletante et transpirante. Ils se toisèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, elle quasiment à califourchon sur son maître, le menaçant de son couteau aiguisé. Les flammes dansaient dans le métal de la lame et dans les yeux abyssaux de Rogue.

\- Votre entrainement est fini pour ce soir, revenez demain et ne soyez pas en retard ... marmonna-t-il dans un souffle chaud

Hermione se releva prestement et quitta la pièce. Elle ne trouva pas Blaise dans la salle d'entrainement principale et supposa que plus d'une heure s'était écoulée, il devait déjà être rentré dans son dortoir. Elle regagna ses appartements aussi vite que possible, prit une douche froide et s'écroula dans son lit, accablée par la rudesse de ses journées. Elle n'eut pas même le temps de repenser à la mission que Rogue lui avait donné, le sommeil l'emporta avant.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews. Bise à


End file.
